


Sinners

by Abigail (artyandabby)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Percy, Bisexuality, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Percy, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Sexual Content, Excessive Sarcasm and Pop-Culture References, M/M, Mystery, POV Percy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, daddy issues out the wazoo as usual, past Percy Jackson/Rachel Elizabeth Dare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyandabby/pseuds/Abigail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange encounter in an alley sends Percy Jackson’s life spiraling into chaos, he relies on the help of a gang of monsters to right things. Now all that’s left is to keep his newfound bloodlust from conspiring with his bad temper to turn him into a killer and cope with his growing fascination with the secretive leader of the pack, Luke. Easy as pie. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly AU that I accidentally took seriously. A long thank you to my beta, [bisexualdarkpercy](http://bisexualdarkpercy.tumblr.com), for helping me take it seriously well.  
> Warnings: canon-typical violence and general weirdness.

I could see maybe five feet in front of me. I guessed that was my fault for coming home through the rainy streets of New York after the sun set. As if I could help it that my counselor thought I needed extra hours.  
Maybe I could.  
I should have called. My mom was going to be dying from worry at home alone.  
The walk home was one big cliche. A teenager, alone, down a dark alley-I might as well have been a blonde in a miniskirt. Sometimes, on my way back to the apartment, I speculated about what monster would eat me and when. Naturally, I lost all the bets, but it was still fun. Or the closest I could get. Tonight, I figured it was the creature from the black lagoon, neck snapping, in under five minutes.  
I loved New York, and knew it like the back of my hand-but that was only during the daytime. And to top it off, I was positive someone was watching me.  
I didn’t know how, or why, or where from, but I knew it. The chill down my neck wasn’t just the drizzling, constant rain. I felt eyes.  
A second later, I felt hands.  
Something slammed me against the nearest brick wall. A crack reverberated off the walls of the alley.  
My mind scrambled. Self-defense. Didn’t I know any? Somewhere behind the ache in my head there was something useful.  
A fist slammed into my throat, then into my ribs. They gave, and my sight blacked out for a second. Every breath stabbed into my side, an icy knife.  
I shoved one knee up, hoping to hit something sensitive. The force disappeared. Some of my breath came back.  
“Where are you?” I yelled into the fog. No answer.  
I leaned against the wall. “Yeah, you better run!” I called weakly.  
My knees weren’t totally solid anymore, but I couldn’t collapse. I had to move. I had to get home.  
Before I could take another step, they slammed into me again, this time knocking me onto my back. I’m pretty sure I tasted the impact. Or maybe that was blood. I might have bit my tongue on the way down.  
The figure was back. They weren’t much bigger than me, but it was clear they had the advantage. Just in the outline, I could see muscle.  
Then they pulled the knife.  
I made a grab for the weapon, hoping. It always worked in the movies.  
The figure shoved the knife forward, opening up my palm and wrist.  
“What do you want?” I gasped. My wrist throbbed. I didn't dare look down. Blood didn't scare me, usually, but I had a sinking feeling that I didn't want to know how much I was losing. “Money? Is that it?” I coughed out a laugh. “You sure did pick the wrong target.”  
The attacker stood. They still held that knife, point down, nice and clear at my face.  
Then they stepped away and gestured away, as if to say “follow”.  
“Taking me to your leader?” I tried to get to my feet. “Not a chance.”  
And the brick wall was to my back again.  
With one hand, they slammed my wrist against the brick. I didn’t understand the action for exactly 10 seconds, and then agony twitched through my bones, blinding me.  
That’s why I don’t really trust myself on this next part.  
The fingers clamped on my arm wrenched away. The weight disappeared, and I saw somebody holding my attacker by their shirt.  
There was another one.  
I slid against the wall, slipping to my knees. I thought rain soaked into my jeans. Maybe it was blood.  
Whenever I blinked, watching them fight, it seemed like my eyes were shut for hours. They kept changing positions.  
I saw the one who’d saved me grab the first figure in some kind of kung fu hold. Blink. When my eyes opened again, the taller one was on their back in the alley. Blink. The first figure was running away.  
I shut my eyes. My head hurt so bad. My wrist, my ribs, my neck, my everything. Every hyperbole in the world felt right.  
Something nudged me, and a man’s voice said, “Are you still alive?”  
I half-opened one eye. The second figure was still here. He towered over me. Between the rain, the height, and the pain, I couldn’t see his face.  
“A fighter.” He laughed, short and sweet. “Nice.”  
Was he talking about me? I couldn’t tell. My eyes drifted shut again. Sleep sounded so great…  
“No, no, not yet.” The man was saying. I felt hands again. These were gentler. He was pulling me to my feet, half-holding me. “Hey. You listening?”  
I mumbled something.  
“Eloquent too.” He laughed again. “Definitely for me.”  
One half of my brain was asking, _for me?_ The other half didn’t want to be awake. Or alive. The world was drifting away.  
^^^  
I don’t know how many hours later it was when I woke up. I just know that the sun made my head ache.  
I rolled over until my face pressed into the sheets. I wasn’t ready to wake up.  
“How are you feeling?”  
That was not my mom.  
I twisted to a sitting position. I’d love to say it was awesome, and that I looked like an action hero who slept with one eye open, but, in reality, I figure I looked more like a hungover cat with a delayed reaction time.  
My oddball savior was sitting a few feet away in a wooden chair, and he was smiling.  
My answer was brilliant. “What?”  
He grinned wider. It was a grin that belonged on a TV screen, big and white and just shy of gleeful. “I said, how are you feeling? Is the pain gone?”  
“I...Yeah.” Nervously, I checked myself out. Still dressed in my clothes from last night, which were filthy and could have come from the sets of _The Walking Dead_. He’d wrapped an Ace bandage around my still-aching wrist and cleaned out the knife cut. I clapped a hand to my neck. The wounds were closed. “What’d you do?”  
He shrugged. “Cleaned you up. You were a mess.”  
“Thank God nothing's changed too much." I muttered.  
He smirked.  
My heart jump-started then, when the light glaring in through the window shifted positions and I remembered a few things. “My mom. My _mom_.” I jumped off the bed. “She’s gonna be worried sick.”  
He grabbed the sleeve of my jacket as I passed. “Hold on.”  
“Hey, man-thank you for saving me and all, but I really need to go.”  
“There are things you need to know first.”  
I tried to shrug off his hand. He just kept it there, like he didn’t even feel the motion. “Oh, yeah, like what? Better self-defense moves? Go ahead; I’ll try them out right now.”  
“Sarcasm. I like it.” He stood up and spread his hands. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”  
“Okay, okay, good.” I stepped backwards. “Do you want me to dine too?”  
“Sure.”  
I took another step back. “Well, be quick about it, then.”  
He smiled, and my stomach dropped.  
While I watched, a pair of pearly fangs extended until they pressed against his lower lip. Veins stood out on his forehead, neck, and around his eyes-his _eyes_. They’d gone completely black. The color made his sclera look hard and shiny, like a beetle’s exoskeleton.  
My savior pulled my wrist up to eye level. I couldn’t seem to move.  
“You said dine, right?” He asked.  
I felt my eyes roll back into my head.  
I didn’t, however, feel the floor coming up towards me.  
Let me make this real clear-I’m pretty sure I fainted.  
“Blood loss!” I gasped when my head cleared enough to sit up. “I’m light-headed.”  
My savior was back on the chair, still grinning, and licking his lips.  
I glanced down at my arm. There was a distinct set of teeth marks on the inside, fresh and red, not even scabbed over. “I-”  
He nodded in encouragement.  
“I might be able to stay for a few minutes.” I said in a small voice.  
^^^  
“So let me get this straight-” I said, spreading my hands in front of me. “My Batman is a vampire?”  
The guy, who had called himself “Luke” roughly five minutes ago, after he’d helped me up and apologized for biting me, knit his eyebrows. “Batman?”  
“Yeah, tall, dramatic, saving people in the middle of the night…” I trailed off. He was still staring at me. “Never mind.” I looked down at my arms. “So...Am I one now? I mean, you bit me. You bit me!” I wondered if this was what delayed shock felt like. I didn’t feel shocked. I kind of wanted to hit him.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Was that necessary?” I asked.  
He shrugged. “I mean…”  
I decided not to pursue it. “So, vampire? Not vampire? If I come home late and bloodsucking, my mom’s going to kill me.”  
Luke paused. “Well, that’s part of the story I needed to tell you.”  
“You already told me a story. The one where you’re a horror movie monster.”  
He looked so affronted that I apologized.  
“That’s the first half of the story. The second half is the part where the horror movie monster saves your skin in a dark alley.”  
“Thanks, Count.” I hesitated. “What’s the second half?”  
“I didn’t exactly save your skin.”  
“You’re contradicting yourself all over the place here.”  
He gave a clipped laugh that barely qualified as an expression of humor. “I saved you, halfway. See-you’re dead.”  
My heart stopped for a moment. It was appropriate, I thought. I forced a huff of laughter out my dry mouth. “Right. Of course. Vampire. ” _Was this happening?_  
He shook his head. “That’s not it at all.”  
“Then explain it to me.” I tried hard to keep my voice from shaking.  
“The bite doesn’t kill you, it resurrects you. You come back different-strong.” He gestured at himself. “I would know. But you’re not there yet. It’s more than just a bite.” He paused.  
“Are you going for dramatic effect?” I asked quietly. “Finish the story.”  
Luke shrugged. “I did all I can do. The bite healed you over, but that’s it. You have to finalize.”  
“And I do that how?” _Please don’t say I kill a puppy._  
“You, uh,” He shrugged again. “Adjust to the diet.”  
My stomach flipped. “I kill someone.”  
“Please. Not necessary. It’s a buzz, sure, but that’s not it. The blood’s the thing.” He nudged my ribs. I was surprised when they didn’t crack. I felt so suddenly fragile, in the worst way, like a flame that could flicker out or roar up in an instant. “The blood’s life.”  
“Theirs too.” My hands shook. I clenched them into fists. “A buzz? Seriously?”  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Not in polite society often anymore?” Hoping to stay up this time, I got to my feet.  
“Hey.” He caught my sleeve.  
“Let go of me.” I growled.  
When he obeyed, I made for the door.  
“Percy, that’s dangerous.”  
“What, will the sunlight burn me?” I swept my eyes over the room. I hadn’t left anything behind. I was wearing it all.  
“No, that’s the problem. You’re only half-turned, you can’t just go-”  
“Yeah, well.” I pulled open the door. “As long as I’m only half, I figure I should get out of here before you do something to screw with that too.”  
“Seriously-”  
I rounded on him, feeling a little sting of pride when he stepped back. You couldn’t live in this city without a nice, solid death glare. I put mine to good use now. “Listen, I was wrong about you, Luke. I shouldn’t have apologized. You are a monster.”  
To his credit, Luke blanched. He didn’t seem to like that word-monster. I guess even evil has standards.  
I twisted the doorknob, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I was surprised when it didn’t just pop off. “I’m not letting you make me one.”  
I stepped out the door and into the blazing sunlight.


	2. Phobic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: N/A.

I half-expected to burn.  
Spoiler alert: I didn’t.  
The sunlight felt surprisingly good on my back, like an arm wrapped around me. For a second, I believed that last night hadn’t happened. In this sun, I could.  
But the streets still smelled like rain and my jacket still smelled like blood, and I could practically hear my mom nervous-baking at home, so I walked and hoped it would mute my thoughts.  
I tried to come up with a story. _Mom, I’m sorry. Mom, I was briefly kidnapped. Only briefly; I’m fine now. You shouldn’t ask for details._ I was a terrible liar. I knew it, she knew it.  
I fought the urge to slow down as I started to recognize the streets nearest to my apartment. Facing the music was a frustrating concept when it wasn’t even my fault. _Well_ , I thought, considering the counselor visit again, _maybe a tiny bit my fault_.  
I sighed my way up the stairs and to my door, sucked in a deep breath, and stepped in.  
The plateau in the kitchen was scarily accurate to what I’d pictured. My mom, boyfriend not present, was sitting at the table. On the table was a sheet of plastic wrap between the wood-grain surface and a very large lump of bread dough. On my mom’s face was a cocktail of negative emotions.  
“I hope there’s a fun story.” She said.  
I managed a painful smile. “It’s absolutely hilarious.”  
She sighed heavily, and my heart sank. “Percy, did you have to scare me like that?”  
I rushed to the table to sit down. “Mom, honestly-it wasn’t for anything. It wasn’t anything-I wasn’t partying, I promise.”  
“I know that.” She put her small, warm hands over my long, cold ones. “I just want to know you’re safe. You have a cell phone for a reason.”  
“I-,” The lie came easily once I thought about it, but it tasted sour. “I went over to a friend's house after school, ended up staying longer than I planned. I forgot to call. I’m sorry. It was irresponsible.” I winced. Even to my own ears, I sounded robotic.  
My bones felt frozen as she looked me over. I could practically see her not believing the story.  
She turned back to the dough lump. “I forgive you, Percy. Just, please-,”  
“I’ll call.” I said immediately. “Even if I have to hold the phone constantly to remember.”  
“Unnecessary but appreciated.” She nudged my shoulder as she stood up. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you.”  
“You’re not like a regular mom.” I joked. “You’re a cool mom.”  
She bumped her hip against mine. Or, at least, she tried. The half-foot height difference made it difficult. “What I mean is, if something’s up-” She hesitated, “If something’s wrong, I want you to tell me. So I can help.”  
I felt sick. Of course I wanted to tell her. I couldn’t have wanted anything more.  
For a second, I let myself imagine I could. I thought about telling her I got hurt, and my rescuer wasn’t much better than the guy who beat me up. She would give me a hug, and I’d be about five years old again. There would be no bigger problems in my life than schoolyard bullies, and my all-powerful mother could protect me from really being damaged anyway. A Band-Aid and talking to her would be good enough to solve anything.  
Yeah, right.  
“Of course I’d tell you if something was wrong.” I said.  
Her face was awfully peaceful for someone who was hitting bread dough like a prize fighter. She nodded once, and then she was in motion. “Here, help me put this into pans.”  
I started transferring handfuls from the mass of dough to the neat loaf-shaped pans lined up on the stove. “Sweet potato bread?”  
“The finest stress reliever there is, kneading.” My mother declared.  
I leaned my cheek onto the top of her head. “I’m sorry you needed it.”  
She smiled and maneuvered another load of dough into the nearest pan. “Did you do anything fun at your friend’s last night?”  
“You know, the usual. Homework, conversation, battling unspeakable demons.”  
“I love knowing what the young folks are doing these days.” She paused.  
We both turned to look at the clock on the wall.  
“It’s 10:30 on a Tuesday, isn’t it?” I asked.  
She nodded.  
I muttered a very nasty word, kissed her on the cheek, and bolted.  
^^^  
It took ten minutes to find the alleyway I’d dropped my backpack in last night, five minutes to creep out of it without attracting any more attention, another five to find a cab that would take me, and thirty to get there.  
My World History teacher was going to love this. It’s not like he wasn’t already out to get me.  
Ten minutes after fourth period started, I catapulted into my seat and tried my best to keep breathing.  
The teacher turned around, still pointing his overly-long stick at the projection of lower Mesopotamia. “Mr. Jackson.”  
“Sir,” I gasped.  
“You’re late.”  
I saluted.  
“You missed three classes.”  
_Facts. Nothing but facts._  
“Are you looking for another suspension?”  
I shrugged. Someone was giggling. My fingers clenched around the edge of the desk. Good for them.  
After giving me his special stink-eye, Mr. Appleby turned back to the projection and started talking.  
The second class ended, I tried to get up and was thwarted by a grab on the arm.  
“Walk.” My friend Grover’s voice said in my ear. “Maybe he won’t try and talk to you.”  
I obeyed, trying not to make eye contact with the teacher. “You don’t have early lunch, dude.” I said out of the corner of my mouth. “Go to English.”  
“In a minute.” He shut the door to the classroom and let out a long, anxious breath. “What was that this morning?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You weren’t here all morning.” He glanced down. “Whoa, your hand-Percy, did something happen?” Grover lowered his voice. “Did Gabe come back or something?”  
I shook my head. “There was an incident. I was at your house all last night and into the morning. We studied, played some stupid video games, and I fell asleep on your couch.”  
He looked so confused. My gut felt cold. I hated lying to all the people I cared about. I wanted to punch Luke for making sure I had to do it.  
He shuffled his feet a little, staring down, and the guilt wormed deeper into me, like a shard of glass stuck in my midsection. I wanted desperately to tell him, but what was I going to say? _A crazy vampire pulled me away from an equally crazy mugger, and I think he might have turned me. Or maybe I’m the crazy one._  
“Is that the truth?” Grover was saying.  
I swallowed hard. “Go to English.” I repeated. I was surprised the words went past the lump in my throat.  
He nodded like I’d talked in code, turned, and left.  
I watched him go, wondering exactly what I was planning to tell him, and when. I would have to get a better cover story.  
I stomped into the cafeteria, bought something without looking at it, and made my way outside without catching anyone’s eye. At least, I thought I had.  
“You can’t keep pretending forever.” A voice from behind me said.  
I only just barely kept from actually jumping or yelling out loud. What was it with people sneaking up on me today?  
Luke slid onto the bench beside me. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”  
“Cliché much?” I asked. “Skulking in the shadows, stalking-if you crawl in my window tonight, you’ll be three for three.” I glanced up at him. “Don’t crawl in my window tonight.” I shook my head. “How are you even out here? Isn’t the sun supposed to burn you all nice and crispy?”  
He gave me a withering look and pointed at the awning stretched over our heads. I huffed. Wishful thinking.“You’re risking too much. You’re not meant to be halfway like this, it’s bad for you.”  
“Teenagers do a lot of things that are bad for them.”  
“Not like this.” He leaned in close, enough that I could feel his breath and smell what I thought was shampoo. Did the undead shower? I filed it away for consideration. “You’re putting these people in danger.”  
I shifted uncomfortably. “I’m fine.”  
He shoved the contents of my hands at me. “An apple? Really? That isn’t what you need.”  
“I don’t need-” Empty air came out. My tongue tripped over the words. “I don’t need what you’re offering, either.”  
“Maybe not now. You’re distracted, not thinking or feeling. But later, bored, in class? Those heartbeats will be awfully loud.” Luke bared his teeth. “Do you trust your impulse control that much?”  
The only response I could come up with was to pull the apple up and bite it. I hoped he got juice in his eye.  
“Fine.” He stepped back. His eyes were like stone. “But don’t come crying to me when one of your classmates bleeds out on the floor.”  
I took another bite of the apple and waited for him to go.  
He rounded the side of my school building at a perfectly human speed and slipped out of sight.  
I sank to the bench. Adrenaline made my hands shake and my knees weak. _I’m not scared of him_ , I reminded myself. _Just-_  
The thought cut off when an image invaded my mind. A body-Mr. Appleby, the student aide, Christina, _Grover_ -on the floor. In the hall. Cherry-colored blood slicked under the head. Me, standing next to the body, staring down. Eyes empty. Mouth full.  
My stomach lurched.  
I turned and threw the apple into the bushes.


	3. Boy, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: canon-typical violence and mentions of anxiety.

I sat down at the beginning of Bio, still trying not to think about Luke. Unfortunately, I was finding that actively trying to ignore something kinda brought it to the forefront of your mind.  
He was wrong. I hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary today. The bite didn’t take. Maybe some people were special, immune, I thought. Maybe I was a “some people”. Maybe I was using a horrible, denial-happy coping device. I wondered what my counselor would say about that.  
I resisted the urge to bury my head in my hands while the teacher prepared a lab for us. This whole day made me sick. I didn’t want to dissect anything, explain myself to anyone, or stay here another minute. I felt bratty, but mostly I wanted to go home and sleep.  
The teacher laid a frog in front of me, and I stared at the pins. It looked like something you’d see in a horror movie, arms and legs pinned down so we could cut it up easier. High school was a morbid place.  
The teacher started talking. Something about vital organs, a list of the things we were supposed to find in the corpse on the table. I couldn’t make myself listen. The words danced past my ears. I kept hearing Luke’s voice.  
My stomach twisted almost painfully, and I stood up. “I’m-” My throat felt tight. “I have to go.”  
I bolted.  
I wasn’t used to using the first floor boys’ restroom to throw up, so I’m not sure how I managed to get there so fast.  
After a mercifully short sixty seconds of gagging, I leaned my head back, took a deep breath, and thanked the gods of plaster for making this wall so nice and cold. My head spun sickeningly.  
_It’s bad for you_ , I heard again.  
“Shut up.” I whispered, getting unsteadily to my feet. I had graduated to responding to the voices in my head. This was a new low for me.  
I limped to the sinks and wished for a toothbrush. My mouth tasted pretty terrible. When one didn’t magically appear, I settled for splashing water on my face and rinsing water through my teeth.  
I gripped the sides of the sink and debated. I could make excuses or go home. Home was the logical decision. I was sick. That was it. Either that, or I was a fledgling monster who could massacre the student body. However you looked at it, I ought to get out of here.  
So why was I so afraid to?  
“Grow a pair.” I muttered to myself. “He can’t chase you everywhere.”  
My footsteps sounded loud as gunshots as I walked into the hall. I wondered if this was what a target on a shooting range felt like.  
“Hey, Jackson.”  
I recognized the tone of my high school’s resident anarchist, Sloan, and kept walking. “Not today.”  
A meaty hand grabbed my shoulder to shove me into facing him.  
Something hot flared in my stomach.  
I twisted to grab his arm and slammed it into the wall of lockers.  
His breath came out in a huff. He looked me over with wide eyes.  
“Not today.” I repeated evenly.  
He wrenched his arm out of my grasp. Red marks stood out on his wrist, neon against the calm pink skin. Something in me hurt, looking at them. I could see his pulse pounding in his neck. “You’re psycho, man.” He whispered.  
My jaw clenched. His heart was still going a mile a minute. Get cut in that state, blood comes out by the pint. So easy…  
“What are you staring at?” Sloan said, louder.  
I blinked. I felt unbalanced, almost feverish. He was so close. Waves of heat rolled off him.  
He stepped forward, shoving into me until we were nose to nose.  
My whole body ached. What had I eaten today? Whatever it was, it wasn’t enough.  
“What is wrong with you?” His hands hit my chest, hard.  
I stumbled back into the opposite line of lockers. I shook my head, trying to clear it.  
He was staring at me, one hand clapped over his neck. “What, are you trying to love bite me, you freak?”  
“Bite you?” I stammered out.  
“Yeah, sparkles.” Sloan pulled his hand away. No blood.  
I didn’t put much thought into what I did next. Probably a good thing; thinking and I didn’t always mix.  
I turned and ran. I didn’t love running from a fight, but this one wouldn’t end well for either of us if I stayed.  
I didn’t stop moving until I was home.  
When my mother came back from work that day, she found me leaned against my bedroom door, hands clamped over my ears.  
I heard her say my name, muffled. Her fingers plucked at my hair. I thought the next sentence was, “Are you okay?”  
I pulled my hands away and blinked up at her.  
She sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. “You look so scared.”  
“Oh.” I shook my head. It made me dizzy. “No, no-it’s fine, Mom. I got sick at school, came home early.” I took one look at her face and backpedaled. “Nothing serious, nausea and...stuff.”  
She pushed my hair out of my face. “You don’t have a fever.”  
“Mom, seriously, I’m fine. It’s just some stomach thing.”  
“Okay, if you say so. Staying out all night isn’t good for you.” She stood. “I’m going to get you some ginger ale.”  
“I really don’t need-” I started.  
She pointed a commanding finger at me. “Go lie down.”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
She smiled and walked out.  
I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow, still grinning.  
^^^  
The dreams were uglier than reality.  
Teeth pressed on my neck. This wasn’t like last night in the alley. Nothing was distant or fuzzy or blurred out. Everything was sharp, too sharp. The images, the emotions, the pain-  
I catalogued them to keep them at a distance.  
What I could see: The partial outline of a man. He pulled back from biting me, but I couldn’t see his face properly. The light was too dim. His eyes seemed shine; bright, icy, familiar blue.  
What I could feel: Twisting in my stomach, and a lump in my throat completely separate from the puncture wounds. I was shaking with the effort it took not to sob. Or maybe I was just shaking. The man’s hands were cold, and bruising-tight on my waist.  
My ribs were on fire. Every breath I took scraped the inside of my throat. The entire left side of my face felt like I’d been hit by the fist of God.  
It was all so close and bright.  
“You have to survive.” The man whispered. I stared at him dizzily. Blood dripped off his bottom lip as he talked; I watched it fall in slow motion. “You have to choose others. They’ll come for you, Luke. You need to be ready.”  
“Please.” I managed. “Help me.”  
But he was gone, and I was alone.  
The dream moved in jerky, nonlinear time, pulling me from place to place.  
I was somewhere else. In an alley, in the rain. I felt strong.  
And I was looking down at myself.  
I didn’t feel anything as I looked over the figure’s injuries. Somebody else’s hurts had been so much easier to feel. My-his wrist was bent at an angle that made my stomach twist ninety degrees. His throat and face were covered in blooming bruises, and blood from somewhere was soaking into the thin t-shirt he wore. He looked dazed and half-gone.  
He looked...pitiful.  
“Are you still alive?”  
One green eye opened lazily. He didn’t respond, except for a vague, pained mumble.  
I laughed. It rumbled in my chest, a man’s voice. “A fighter. Nice.”  
I heard a scream, and I was in my bed again, gasping.  
Every muscle in my body was strained rigid. My hands were shaking. My dreams weren’t the most peaceful place, but they weren’t like this.  
I tried to breathe. My chest was so tight I wondered if Luke’s vampire voodoo had failed and my ribs had caved in.  
What was that?  
Still trembling all over, I shambled out of bed and into the kitchen. It was empty, all the lights turned off. I didn’t bother turning them on. “Mom?” I called. My voice was reedy from sleep.  
No response. I glanced at the clock. 12:30. No wonder.  
While I slept, silence had settled over the apartment. But instead of quieting, I felt suffocated. Thick, choking nothingness pressed in on my ears until they rang.  
I retreated into the hall and glanced into my mother’s room. My stomach dropped.  
It looked like a disaster area, and not in a homey, messy way. More of a “tornado swept through” way.  
The door was flung open, and so was the window set into the wall opposite me. Printed pages from my mom’s work flapped on the desk, held down by the thick, incomprehensible breed of textbook. I watched as one jerked free and tumbled out the window.  
In dreamlike slowness, I stepped into the room to shut the door. Paint crumbled under my fingers.  
I squinted, feeling sick. Fingernail marks.  
I whirled and dove back into the hall.  
“Mom?” I yelled. I skidded down the hall. “Mom! Please-”  
Her bedroom was empty. The bathroom was empty. The kitchen was empty.  
I grabbed my phone from my room and dialed with unsteady hands. It took me three tries to get the number right. “Come on, come on, come on-”  
“Hi, you’ve reached Sally Jackson’s cell. I’m busy at the mo, but you can call back later! Or leave a message, whichever. I’ll get back to you.”  
I hung up and dialed again.  
“Hi, you’ve reached-”  
I hung up. “Third time’s the charm.” I said.  
It rang forever. “Hi, you’ve-”  
I threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall above my bed, bounced across my pillow, and onto the floor.  
I leaned against the wall and found myself sliding down. I put my head in my hands.  
The open window could mean anything, right? Maybe she was stressed, and wanted some fresh air. So stressed she knocked over pieces of furniture, left her papers lying out, and furrowed the inside of the door.  
I tried to suck in a breath, but it turned into a sob. My chest ached emptily.  
“Mom.” I said into thin air.  
Thunder cracked again and I wanted to claw out my eardrums.  
Something solidified in my center.  
I knew who did this.  
I was on my feet in a second, moving. Adrenaline thrummed in my limbs. I knew what to do.  
I strode past the mess by my mother’s door and to the window. The gap left open was slender, but not slender enough to prevent a skinny teenaged boy from using it as an escape route.  
The storm drowned out the clanging on the fire escape. No one would hear me. I slammed the window down, welcoming the chilly rain already soaking through me. The cold gave me a spine of ice and steel, and I was going to need that.


	4. Enemy Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence/blood, canon-typical disturbing content.

“Luke!” I screamed.  
I banged my fist on the door of his slum, viciously satisfied when it shook on its hinges. “Luke, I know you’re in there!”  
No answer besides the thunder. Cold rain had already started streaming down my spine.  
My hands balled into fists. He was going to answer me, even if I had to break his door in.  
I threw myself, full-body, against the door. I don’t know what I aimed to do. It didn’t fall in, but the sound said the door was less than steady. I could break in. It wouldn’t take much more for it to cave. “Come out here!”  
I was about to drive my shoulder into the door when it swung open. It was just as well-I slammed into Luke.  
He didn’t have time to react, but I was already moving. The full force of my lunge took us both to the floor. His head hit with a nice, loud crack.  
I swung and managed to land a solid blow smack in the middle of his face. A crackle of lightning punctuated my movement, throwing the tableau of him laid out under me into sharp relief. It started to well and truly pour, and rain swept at my back.  
I should have kept going. I should have hit him until his whole face was black and blue.  
Instead, I sat back, watching him.  
His fist struck my jaw with enough force to snap my head back. Before I could hit back, he landed another blow in my gut.  
I struggled even to breathe. _Move_ , I thought. _You’ve taken down bigger than him._  
Luke pushed at my midsection again. My vision flickered, and when it came back, my spine was to the floor. He was hovering over me, and he looked angry. More importantly, he looked ready to strike again.  
I wasn’t about to let him.  
I jabbed at his ribs, then hit him across the face as hard as I could.  
He recoiled, and I was on my feet.  
We were both tense and ready, almost leaning towards each other. Neither of us struck.  
“What are you doing?” He yelled. He wiped at his nose, and I felt another surge of pride. I’d bloodied his pretty face. If I was lucky, it was broken. Whatever it was, I hoped it hurt.  
“You take my mom?” I got to my feet. “Do whatever you want to me, Luke. Threaten me, punch me, stalk me to my school, I honestly couldn’t care less. But her? Stay away from my family.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking-”  
“Yes, you do!” I flew at him again, and this time, I got in a sharp hit to his stomach. He staggered back with a grunt and I punched him square in the face.  
His neck snapped to the side, and when he looked up, his eyes were burning. “What is wrong with you?”  
I tried to collar him and he pushed me back so hard I nearly fell down. I steadied myself on his bed frame. “Really? What’s wrong with me?” My chest felt tight, and suddenly I was fighting to keep from sniffling. “I mean, kidnapping, Luke? Breaking into my apartment? Am I really worth all that?”  
“I don’t know, but you seem to think so.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t take your mother, Percy.”  
We stared at each other for a moment, assessing. He waited for me to swing again. I didn’t. I waited for him to speak again. He didn’t.  
I slowly uncurled my fists. It took more effort than I cared to admit. “You didn’t take her.” It wasn’t a question. “You expect me to just believe that?”  
“I don’t even know her name.”  
“Sally.” I snapped. “Sally Jackson. How can I trust you?”  
He shrugged. “Judgement call on whether you should. But on this-I met you twenty-four hours ago. Why would I kidnap your mom? To bribe you into turning?” He wiped at his nose again. His hand came away clean. “Surrounded by all those pumping hearts? You’d break in less than a week.”  
A nasty shiver went through me. I swallowed hard. “Good to know.” I gripped the edge of the bed frame behind me. “You could just be a douchebag.”  
His mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile. “I get that. I mean, look what I did to you.”  
I nodded morosely, eyeing him. I didn’t know much in the way of body language, but I thought his was a good sign, or at the very least, not terrible. His arms were still crossed, and his stance was still broad, but his eyes were wide and resting on me. Those eyes looked trustworthy.  
I looked away. “Do you know who took her, then?”  
“I have a few guesses.”  
“Other monsters?”  
He laughed, and I glanced up. The expression on his face wasn’t very humorous. “Oh, yeah. There’s worse than me out there, Percy. Heads-up.”  
Ignoring the ice in my stomach, I asked. “Worse than you? And they have my mom?” I fought to keep my voice steady.  
“That or a vanilla human kidnapper took her at a seriously coincidental time.”  
There was a creaking noise, and I realized my hands had tightened on the bed frame. “Can you help me?”  
Luke inclined his head. “What was that?”  
I raised my voice, trying to keep calm. I wish I could say it worked. “Can you help me get her back?” I held up my arm, facing outward so he could look at the healing bite mark from this morning. “Can you make me strong?”  
Luke’s eyes went murky in the oddest way. I didn’t have a name for what was in them, but it sent a shiver through me. “You want to become a monster?”  
My heart missed a thud. “I’ll do what you want. Just tell me how to find my mother.”  
“I’m not sure it’s that easy.”  
I wanted to say, _make it that easy!_ Instead, I looked up at him, and this time, I could read him. There was still that odd greed in his eyes, but there was sympathy too. My heart pounded, and I hoped I could pull this off.  
I stepped closer to him, close enough to touch. These next few words wouldn’t taste good. “Please.” I managed, and my reluctance somehow sounded like desperation. Or maybe that bit was real. “She’s all I’ve got, Luke.” I gauged him again. Still open, still sorry for me. I wanted to stand taller, look him square in the eye like a fighter. I reminded myself that I needed this.  
“You can help me.” I said. _Last words, Percy. Choose carefully._ “Maybe I could help you?”  
As soon as I said the words, I felt they were the wrong ones.  
Luke seemed to disagree. He came to stand by me, leaning on the back of the bed. “Cut a deal.”  
I nodded.  
“You’ll do what I want.”  
“What do you want?”  
“If I fight with you, you fight with me. That’s all. I’m not alone in being a monster, and we monsters have got to protect ourselves.” He laughed that brittle laugh again.  
“You want me to fight with you?” I asked. “Anybody I know?”  
“Shouldn’t be. You’re too green.”  
“Thanks.” I raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? You want me to fight with you?”  
“That’s all.” He offered his hand.  
I shook it. His grip was firm and sure, and I wanted to trust it.  
His face split into an open grin, and my insides jumped. The expression looked so curiously natural on his face. A second ago I wouldn’t have said so, but the calculating, unreadable man from a second ago had been replaced with this young, handsome smiler who, excepting the scar over his eye, wouldn’t have been altogether out of place on a runway.  
It was unsettling.  
“Thanks, soldier.” Luke said, and released my hand.  
I flexed my fingers, still feeling his grip. “So what do we do? Let’s get on this. I have to eat to complete to transformation, right?”  
“Feed, yeah.” He said. Luke looked me up and down. “You shouldn’t need any extra. It’s only been a day. Extra blood.” He explained, seeing my expression. “I already gave you what you need.”  
My throat suddenly felt oddly closed. “You fed me blood?”  
“Mine, after I took yours. It works in exchange. Healed you up quick.”  
I ignored the rising nausea in my throat. “Do you vamp every kid who gets mugged near your territory? What, do you have an army?”  
After a good thirty seconds, the silence got uncomfortable.  
“You do. You have an army.”  
“More of a gang.” Luke chuckled. That was really the only word I could think of for it. Deep, and quietly rich.“That’s actually kind of the problem. I don’t have enough. You were just there. Young, in need of help, halfway decent in a scrap. Convenient.”  
“Gosh, I’m flattered.” I said. I tried to make it sound deadpan, but I still felt shaken. There was a coalition of monsters roaming the back alleys of New York, and I was helping the leader.  
_It’s for Mom_ , I reminded myself, and tried not to feel so sick.  
“Is that enough explanation?” He spread his arms.  
“Yeah.” I straightened my spine to look him in the eye. He couldn’t see me waver. “So, where is it? The blood. Like, do you have some in the fridge or something?” I managed to laugh at my own joke, but it was a nervous laugh at that.  
Luke looked outright confused. “In the fridge? No, Percy, you need fresh.”  
In retrospect, I really ought to have predicted that. “You said I didn’t need to kill anymore. You said, just this morning.”  
“I told the truth. You don’t need to kill.” His smile sharpened. “You need to hunt.”  
The word sent a sort of instinctive shiver through me; deep, primal nerves and tension, as natural as fearing the dark. “I don’t have a gun.”  
Luke gave a small laugh. “It’s...It’s not really like that.” He walked to the door and opened it for me. “Come with me. You’re getting a crash course in how to hunt proper.”  
For a crash course, I thought the words sounded awfully practiced, but I followed him anyway.  
It was still dumping, and I blinked raindrops out of my vision as we stepped out into the alleyway.  
Luke took my hand, and I glanced down. “Don’t be a baby.” He said. “I need you to follow me closely. I’m going to find you a target.”  
I quelled another surge of nerves. _Target_. Like something you aimed at and got high-fives for hitting. A piece of wood, not a person.  
“Listen up.” He commanded. “Lesson 1-Pick loners, or at the very least, people who are alone. Match your numbers at best. Do not go after more than one target unless you have accompaniment. Even then, be cautious. You don’t want to draw attention.”  
“Inconspicuous victims.” I muttered. “Got it.”  
He released my hand as we got to the end of the alley and pointed out into the side street it connected to. “What do you see? Who would you pick?”  
I gripped the edge of the brick building next to me and sighted around. “Brunette girl, 3’o’clock.”  
“Good. Why?”  
“She’s on her own.” I took a deep breath. “She’s on her phone, distracted.” My mouth tasted sour. _All for Mom, huh? What would she think of you hunting innocent girls? That’s not something a good son does. That’s something a monster does._  
“Right.” He laid a hand on my shoulder. “You’re a natural.”  
“Thanks.” I muttered.  
Not ten feet from our position in the shadows, the brunette passed. She shifted her umbrella to better cover her phone, coughed quietly, and then she was out of sight.  
Luke shifted behind me. “See, that was where you would have attacked.”  
I faced him. “I don’t know if I can do this. Hurt someone? Luke, I-”  
“Shh.” Luke laid a hand over my mouth, and I realized how loud my voice had been getting. The gesture wasn’t overly gentle, but it wasn’t rough either. “Look, if it means that much to you, I will make absolutely certain you don’t kill. Okay?”  
He looked at me straight on, and this time, there was no doubt in my mind that he was legit. I nodded, and he took his hand off my face.  
“Promise.” He said, almost reassuringly. Then he gripped my shoulders and spun me to face the street again. “Now. Look again. Find another.”  
I scanned the streets. “Straight across. The guy in the button-down, stopped in front of that restaurant.”  
“Why him?”  
“He’s finishing a late work night, probably. He’s exhausted.” I shuddered. “He won’t see me coming.”  
Luke’s fingers tapped on my shoulders. “Do you think you can take him?”  
I took a longer look. He was skinny, just into his twenties, still growing into his body, and yet he still managed to be taller, wider, and more solid than I was. That wasn’t a great sign. There were fighting arts out there that relied on leverage instead of weight class, but I didn’t know any judo flips. “I don’t know.”  
“You can.” I heard the grin in Luke’s voice. “Listen to me. Focus. What have you felt today?”  
What was this, a counseling session? “Stressed, mostly.” I gritted my teeth. “A little angry.”  
“How about hungry?”  
That primeval shiver ran through me again, settling in my belly. “Hungry?”  
“A little different from human hunger, but still recognizable.” He squeezed my shoulders. “Think hard. Dry mouth, racing heart, a powerful ache in your center...Have you felt like that? Like you were dying for something, but you couldn’t tell what?”  
My breathing had gone fast and shallow, and I tried to settle it. “Yes.”  
“You haven’t eaten in over a day. Your throat is parched. And, on top of that, someone took your family. You’re angry, and hungry, and that guy over there is the answer.” He released me and took a step back. “Think about that. Wrap yourself in that, and you’ll do fine.”  
My heart pounded like a war drum. His words roused something unnameable from the depths of me. If it was new, it didn’t feel like it. The ache scorched through my body like it had always been there.  
“Go get him.” Luke said quietly.  
I was moving before he’d finished talking. Weaving through the passersby, half-running over the crosswalk to get to the opposite street. The man was looking over something on his phone, blinking like a drowsy cat. Even the borderline-fluorescent light from the screen wasn’t waking him up any.  
My whole body buzzed with energy. I could take him, easy. I would barely have to think about it.  
He didn’t even notice me.  
As soon as I was within range, I lunged forward and slammed him back against the restaurant front.  
“Wha-” He dropped the phone and it squawked mechanically.  
I ignored both noises and slammed his head against the window again.  
_Inconspicuous_ , I thought.  
I grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him behind the pizzeria.  
“Who are you?” He choked out. “What the-”  
I clamped a hand over his mouth, jerked his head to the side, and bit down on his neck.  
I hadn’t even realized my teeth had sharpened, but they cut through his skin like a Bowie knife against paper. He tried to yell past my hand, and I assumed they felt like knives too.  
Liquid gushed through my teeth, and my head spun wildly. I didn’t have words to describe the taste of blood, or the feel of taking it. It was like waking up after a century sleeping. I felt like I could have run ten miles.  
The man’s fist smacked into the side of my throat, and I staggered backward. He was yelling something incoherent at me. Red streamed down his collar, staining it. What a waste of warm blood. He had a hand pressed to the wound, but it wasn’t doing much.  
My mouth felt dry as sand. I lunged at him.  
He raised a hand to stop me, and I caught his wrist and twisted. The huge purple vein under his skin was painfully visible. He tried to use his other arm for a punch.  
I slammed his shoulder back against the brick and snarled, “Stop that; I’m _starving_.”  
I sank my teeth into his wrist and nearly moaned. I could feel the pulse of his heart in his blood, and it made me want more. I ripped at his forearm, but flow was slowing.  
The man whimpered.  
My head snapped up. Even with the rain coming down, his neck was still soaked in red. My mouth watered and I leaned forward instinctively.  
“Percy.” a voice called behind me. “Time to go.”  
I pulled the man towards me. He was bleeding out; I didn’t have much time. My breath came faster at the thought. He couldn’t just be done. I needed _more_.  
“Percy!” A hand caught my shoulder.  
I twisted around and punched as hard as I could.  
Luke staggered backward. Through the rain, I saw him press a hand to the red mark on his cheekbone. If I hadn’t known better, I would have said he looked shocked.  
I turned my back on him.  
That was a mistake.  
Luke grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me five feet.  
I hit the pavement with a loud thump, and the world blurred. Bright spots danced through my vision.  
Luke crouched over me. His face was pale and determined. He hauled back a hand and slapped me, snapping my head to the side. The pain felt sharp and cold. “Wake up!” He yelled.  
When I tried to sit up, he hooked an arm around me and pulled me into his chest. His hand slapped over my mouth, too tight for me to bite into his palm. “Look!” He turned around, forcing me to look back over at the pizzeria.  
The man had collapsed onto the pavement. Blood mixed with the puddles around his body. He wasn’t moving.  
“Look.” Luke repeated. “He’s _dying_. Wake up, Percy.”  
The heat drained out of my body, and I found myself falling.  
Luke let go of me.  
I dropped to my knees. My head was still spinning, but it wasn’t pleasant anymore. I couldn’t seem to pull in any air. First the hungry aching, now this. Luke hitting me in the face had felt better.  
“He had a cell phone.” Luke said. “Where is it?”  
“Dropped it.” I got out. “When I attacked him out front.”  
He turned and ran.  
I didn’t move.  
The man did. He groaned quietly and made a small effort to drag himself forward.  
Somewhere in my brain, a part of me recognized that I should go help him. Tie a tourniquet above his wrist, or at least get pressure on his neck.  
After what felt like forever, I got to my feet and shambled over to him. I knelt by his head.  
He made a small, choked noise. His half-mast eyes were full of terror.  
My stomach twisted. Was I really so horrifying?  
Trying to be gentle, I pushed his head to the side so I could get a good look at the wound on his neck. The skin of the entire right side looked like somebody had gone at it with the tines of a fork, pricking him and dragging veins open. Blood still pulsed out, dripping onto the street.  
I touched the skin and heat flared up in my gut.  
I lurched away, tripping over myself. My legs shook, and I went to the pavement.  
Luke rounded the corner of the building, dialing on a tiny black phone. “Hello? 991? There’s a man here, injured-what? Badly. He’s losing a lot of blood. Neck wounds. I think he was attacked.” He glanced at me, and I couldn’t meet his eyes. “No, I didn’t see…”  
I tuned him out and tried to breathe. My lungs weren’t working right. I wondered if I could have smelled the blood if they were. The thought shoved me to the edge of hyperventilation, and I put my head between my knees.  
Why couldn’t I stop hurting? Why was I still so hungry?  
I clamped my hands over my ears and tried not to listen to the phone call.  
Luke’s hand touched my shoulder.  
I started.  
“Paramedics are coming.” His voice was quiet and calm. “We should go.”  
I got to my feet and followed him away, only just steady enough to stay upright. He didn’t say a word.  
I concentrated on the rhythm of our feet on the wet concrete until we were a good block away. “Thank you.” I said, once my voice was steady enough to be coherent.  
“For punching you in the face?” He laughed.  
I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.  
“Hey.” I glanced up, and Luke was looking at me. Rain was flowing down his flattened hair and dripping into his eyelashes. I couldn’t help smiling a little at the sight. “I keep my promises.” He said.  
I nodded. “Can you promise me another thing?”  
“Depends upon what it is, apprentice.”  
I winced. “I don’t want to do this again.” When he didn’t say anything, I kept going. “Screw ‘proper hunting’. There’s got to be some other way for me to get blood.”  
“Probably.” Luke squinted up at the sky. “Do you really want that?”  
I swallowed hard. The truth was, no, I didn’t. That was the problem.  
I wanted to be sickened by what I had done, and, in a purely mental way, I was. I had hurt someone, badly. Maybe even killed him. My insides pitched at that thought.  
But on a separate, less rational level….If Luke hadn’t pulled me off that man, I would have leeched the life out of him, and I would have enjoyed it. I was good at denial, but not that good. I’d liked hunting. It was easy and fun and tempting.  
“Yeah.” I said. “I do.”  
Luke kicked at a puddle. “All right. We can find something.”  
I wanted to ask why he was being so nice to me, but I figured I wasn’t going to get a straight answer, so I kept walking in silence until the rain dried up.


	5. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief guilt and angst.

By the time I stepped into the indoor shower, I was reasonably calm. Still, the alone time was nice.  
I leaned my head against the cold tile wall and tried to focus on the feel of the water hitting my back. It helped me fight the inexplicable urge to cry.  
I had nearly killed a man. Maybe I had, who knew? Who knew. He’d certainly bled enough. The laugh that choked out of my mouth didn’t sound very happy.  
All of a sudden, I was enormously grateful that Luke had offered his bathroom as a place for me to clean up(e.g., get the blood out from under my fingernails, out of my hair, off my teeth). I couldn’t bring myself to like the idea of his seeing me like this. Even with the remains of feeding-induced adrenaline still pulsing through my veins, I felt incredibly, transparently weak.  
He had a nice smile, yeah. But I couldn’t find it in myself to trust him yet. Or maybe I just thought I shouldn’t; it was hard to differentiate. _One may smile and smile and be a villain_ , I thought to myself, and switched off the water.  
I pulled my now-drying jeans back on and picked up my shirt off the floor. Was there any hope for getting the bloodstains out? I didn’t remember my mom’s tips for stubborn stains. It probably would have been more practical to just have taken it into the shower with me.  
I held the white shirt up in front of me and nearly jumped when it reflected perfectly opposite me.  
After a second of recovery, I leaned forward and tapped my fingers against the mirror. The cold glass shivered, distorting my reflection. Huh. That was why a vampire would have a mirror. If there was still a reflection in it.  
I poked it again, still staring at myself. There wasn’t any change. Seeing as I was now a creature of the night, I’d kind of expected an according makeover. Permanently bloodied lips, or ruby-red irises, or chalky skin. Maybe some sparkles?  
The mirror showed the same skinny kid, now with water-flattened hair. That change wasn’t permanent, though. It would go back to its usual ridiculous state in maybe five minutes. I couldn’t say I was sorry about the skin. Being a teenager was awkward enough, looks-wise, without my skin bleaching overnight.  
I frowned and squinted at the reflection. There was one thing different.  
I balled the stained t-shirt in my hand and strode out of the bathroom.  
He glanced up from the desk he sat at in the corner of the room. The side of his mouth quirked up.  
I had the strongest urge to pull the half-destroyed shirt on. I settled for crossing my arms. “What’s this?” I gestured to the neat, bite-shaped mark on my left shoulder.  
He returned to the stretch of papers in front of him. “It’s a scar.”  
“I got that part, yeah. Want to tell me where I got it? ‘Cause, funnily enough, I don’t remember. Seeing as it’s on my body, I figure I should remember.”  
We both studied the mark for a second. It wasn’t very large, just a set of average-sized, albeit sharp, teeth imprinted into my skin. And despite my not recognizing it, it looked old. Raised, a little discolored, but old still. I should have had it for at least a handful of weeks.  
“It’s from the turning.” Luke said. “I told you this already. I gave you blood, I took some.” He indicated the mark.  
“Why here?”  
He laughed. “It’s kind of tradition. You know, that area.” He made a vague gesture at his neck and shoulders.  
I made a face. “Of course it is. Why didn’t it heal over with all the rest?” I rolled my wrist absentmindedly.  
Luke shook his head. “I still haven’t figured that out.”  
“What?” I stepped closer, trying to get a look at the papers on his makeshift work desk. “Are you studying this crap?”  
The smile he flashed me had too many teeth in it. “Why not? I’ve got a vested interest.”  
I grinned darkly. “That you have. So-” I seated myself on the edge of his bed. “I’ve got a vested interest. Tell me your, uh, research.”  
He cocked his head. “Are you serious?”  
I nodded.  
Luke shuffled pages like he was looking through his notes, and started talking. “I’ve been watching this stuff-the healing factors, the effects of turning, etcetera-since I set up shop here.” He swung his hands around at the shabby room we were in. “I’m no Einstein, but I’ve got a few things figured out.”  
He started unwinding the Ace bandage he’d left on my wrist. I remembered the mugger slamming my arm against the brick, and couldn’t help marveling at how much it didn’t hurt. “The initial transformation heals up all the current damage on your body. It’s got some connection to how close to death you’ve got to be to start the process. The working theory is that whatever changes you when you exchange blood with a vampire sort of integrates itself when it heals you.” He looked almost excited now. “You die, but you come back better. Stronger.”  
I couldn’t keep from smiling just a bit. His face was lit up, impassioned, and his eyes crinkled in the oddest way. One may smile, and smile...And look really great while doing it. “Is that your theory?”  
The smile faltered, drained out of his eyes. “Partially.” He looked away, turning to grab some papers off the beat-up desk. “One of my old lieutenants helped me figure it out. She was smart as hell; did most of the figuring, if I’m being honest.”  
“Another casual victim of mugging?” I asked, trying to keep my tone light.  
“A human girl, actually.” Luke said. His words were clipped, and he still wasn’t looking at me.  
A human, assisting this guy. And apparently no longer present. My stomach flipped, putting those two together. “Is she...retired?” I asked carefully.  
“She left.” Luke replied shortly.  
I took in his tight shoulders and faraway eyes, and my heart twinged with sympathy. Gang leader or no, I wasn’t going to dig my finger into that wound anymore. At least not now. “Okay. But what does your associate’s theory about the science behind vampirism have to do with this?” I gestured at my shoulder again.  
Luke spread his hands. “That’s just it. I’m not sure. But the scars from turning, the bites, they don’t ever go away.” He indicated the faded slash over his eye, and a smaller crescent I hadn’t noticed near his wrist.  
I winced in sympathy. “Your….”  
“Sire.” Luke supplied.  
“Your sire bit you on the eye?” I asked.  
He smiled tightly. “It was a weird night. Trust me on this one.”  
I looked down at the bloodstained t-shirt on my lap. “Happy to.”  
We sat in silence for a moment, and I was grateful. My head was spinning with information.  
Luke was _lonely_. The hollow feeling in my chest told me I was right. So did the distance in his eyes, even now. He was staring at his palms like there was a message on his skin. I didn’t care if he had a whole army following him. That girl, the Einstein-she was missing. That meant he was alone.  
I knew the feeling.  
My heart thudded unevenly. I hadn’t known heartbreak was literal, but the center of my chest ached like someone had hit me.  
He was still blinking down at his hands, absorbed in memories. His face was utterly placid, almost too calm, and I got the distinct impression that not all those memories were good.  
I swallowed painfully hard. I wanted to do something-apologize for whatever pains had made him like this, commiserate, even just touch him-but I didn’t think there was anything I could do. Luke didn’t seem like the type to appreciate pity anyway.  
Instead I said, “So. The task at hand.”  
He blinked, looked up. “What?”  
Had he really gotten that far buried in the past in so little time? He was staring right at my face, but I got the unsettling feeling he wasn’t looking at me. “My mom.” I said. “You agreed to find her.”  
“Technically,” Luke said, focusing again, “I agreed to help you.” He stood up, grabbed something from the table on the other side of the bed, and tossed it to me.  
I unrolled an olive-colored top that looked suspiciously close to my size.  
Luke pointed a finger at me. “That’s Ethan’s. If/When you meet him, say nothing. If you wash it again before you return it, he might not even notice.”  
I grinned and pulled it over my head.  
“I think my old lieutenant has something to do with your mother’s disappearance.”  
I stopped grinning. “You think Einstein has my mom?”  
“I didn’t say that.” Luke shook his head and sat down next to me. “She might have something to do with it, but I don’t think she herself did it.” His face was unflinchingly sober, and suddenly I found myself wondering exactly how old Luke was. His features were young, but he looked so aged now I was beginning to doubt my eyes.  
I looked down. “Why do you think that?”  
“She’s the one who attacked you in the alley.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I guess I don’t, not for sure.” Luke rolled his shoulders like they hurt. “But it sure looked like her. Not physically. That attacker, they fought like no one I’ve ever seen. Except Annabeth.”  
I felt the ghost of the attacker’s punches, and my heart skipped a beat. Luke’s ex-friend had left quite the impression on me. And on my face. And my neck, and my wrist. A phantom pain traveled down my arm. I wasn’t so sure I wanted to fight this Annabeth again.  
“The real mystery is, I don’t know why she’d go after you.” Luke continued.  
I snapped to attention. “Yeah, exactly why did this ex-friend of yours decide she wanted my hide? She doesn’t even know me.”  
He shrugged. “I suppose, if she really does have your mom, we could ask her.” He sounded doubtful.  
Fear hardened into something else, something cold and steely and strong. “How do we find her?”  
“We have to try and trace her.” Luke said.  
I stood up. “Okay. _How?_ ”  
He grabbed my shoulder. He was smiling like I’d just told a mildly funny joke. “Not now. You need sleep.”  
I glanced at the old clock on his desk and felt vague, distant surprise when the blocky digital numbers flicked to 3:45am. “I do?”  
Luke laughed, and the vibrations from his hand traveled all through my body. “Yes. Terms and conditions of immortal life: you have to rest every once in a while. I’m surprised you’re even still on your feet.”  
I was starting to get surprised too. Now that I’d been reminded of the hour, the whole day was crashing down on me. Running from school, running to Luke, fighting, fighting, fighting. My head spun like a lazy merry-go-round.  
“Whoa.” Luke steadied me, and I dimly realized that I’d started to fall over. “Hey.” The world tipped backwards, and it took a long second for me to understand he was lowering me to the bed. “Sleep. I’ll get you if I find anything.”  
“No, no, no.” I said, almost reflexively. I struggled to sit up. My eyes didn’t want to stay open, but, well, that sucked for them. “I need to get home.”  
“No, you really don’t.” Luke frowned. “Percy, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to go back to your apartment until we know the kidnappers aren’t coming back.” He gently shoved my shoulder, telling me to lie down.  
I decided to stay up and go home, but my entire body disagreed. It fell back into Luke’s sheets, and started telling me these amazing stories about how soft they were.  
“Rest.” Luke said from a long way away. “You can find your mom in the morning, soldier.”  
I guess I’d defied enough orders for one day.  
I let my eyes shut, and dreamt a thousand moments over and over-a tall, blurry man biting a blonde boy with crying blue eyes, Sally Jackson, smiling in her kitchen, safe and sound, a steely-faced assassin who cut throats and ran away.


	6. Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: N/A.

“Hey.”  
A hand kept touching my face-it started gentle, but was now escalating to friendly slapping. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. I’ve got a lead.”  
I sat up so fast the room swirled around me. I groaned and fell backward onto the pillows. Surprisingly comfy, given the room the pillows were in. “You found her?”  
“Not her, specifically, but a trail to her.”  
I pushed myself up carefully, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I had to blink a few times anyway, once I got a look at Luke.  
He looked...normal. Hair, neat. Face, shaved. He was dressed in clean, dark jeans and a crisp button-down shirt. It was a good look for him, all in all. I especially liked the rolled-up sleeves.  
I blinked one more time to make sure that the classically handsome Lit TA in front of me wasn’t an illusion. The only think I could think of to say was, “Did you shower?”  
“I do that sometimes.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and tossed a paper at me.  
I stared unproductively at the scrap of notebook paper for a few minutes, trying to make the letters line up. I came up with a list of addresses and a line of comments about a tall blonde with a “suspect look”. I had no idea what that meant, but it fit reassuringly with my current concept of Luke’s old associate. Mysterious, young, and a little scary.  
I glanced up at his expectant face. “Addresses?” My brain started to wake up. “She’s been seen at these places.”  
Luke nodded. A few strands of gold hair fell free of the gel and onto his forehead.  
I ignored the urge to smooth it back and looked down at the paper again. “Who gave you all this?”  
“Human assets.” Luke said smugly.  
I eyed him warily. “What?”  
“I asked around.” He grinned. “Also, Google helped. Libraries-a nice resource.”  
“You went to a library?” It was hard to picture Luke anywhere but back alleys and this dusty boardinghouse. At least, last night, it would have been. Now, with the light of day turning his hair metallic, he looked more fit for a library, or even a classroom.  
“It’s a fun place, you should try it sometime.”  
I gave him a long look and pulled myself out of bed. “I’m sure.” I turned to get my jacket, remembered that I had left it back at my apartment in my rush to get to punching Luke in the face, and indulged in a good twenty seconds of hating past me. Then I turned on my heel and made for the door.  
“Hey!” Luke pulled me back by the collar of my shirt.  
“What now?”  
He pointed at the window and the glaring sunlight glinting off the glass.  
I looked out the window, then back at Luke, and repeated a few times for good measure. “Wait, really?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
I strode over to the door and opened it. For a second, I hesitated, and the intelligent part of my brain warned me that this would probably hurt. Then the other 90% of my brain went into action, and I extended my hand into the daylight.  
It did hurt, by the way.  
Smoke curled off my fingertips first, like the time I’d covered them in paper and thought it would protect me as good as an oven mitt. I’d gotten burned then, too. The pads of my fingers turned red, then started to blister. I yanked my hand back.  
Luke spread his arms. “Satisfied?”  
I glanced down at the twisted skin on my hands, marveling, and said, “How are we going to look for her?”  
“I’m sending Ethan.”  
I stared out at the light glittering off Luke’s windows. “Into that? He must be...disposable.” _Could be you_ , I reminded myself. _Good night, Percy. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning._  
Luke’s teeth flashed in a bright-white smile. “Ethan’s a human asset. He’ll be fine. Unless Annabeth notices him lurking, that is.”  
I shoved my hands in my pockets and hoped the healing factor would do its work. “Is he a good lurker?”  
“Sure. I train master lurkers.” Luke gestured at me. “It’s what I’m here for.” He grinned wider. “It’s also today’s itinerary.”  
“Huh?”  
“What, did you think I was going to let you barrel out there without training?”  
“No, I thought you were going to keep yanking me back inside.” I replied.  
Luke smirked.“Funny. It’s training time, soldier. Gear up.”  
^^^  
He led me down a set of stairs I didn’t trust and into a long room. It was empty except for a couple punching bags, what looked like gymnastics mats, and, if I wasn’t mistaken, that was a set of hunting knives in the corner.  
However, “training time” turned out to be less like the vamp boot camp I’d figured for and more...yoga-esque. Or at least, what I imagined yoga to be like. Meaning that Luke spent, ballpark, three hours teaching me how to stand.  
“I already have this down.” I said around the fourth time he tried to readjust my hips. “I’ve kind of had it down for about sixteen years.”  
“You have standing down.” Luke said from behind me. “Not fighting. I’m trying to show you how to stand in a fight. Get it?”  
I twisted to look at him. “I can fight.”  
“You got taken out pretty easy a couple nights ago.”  
“Yeah, so your ninja friend skunked me. Big deal.” I grinned at him. “I bloodied your nose.”  
He crossed his arms. “You caught me off guard.”  
“Uh-huh.” I nodded, and lunged.  
For a split second, I had him. I had a punch ready that would knock the grin right off his pretty face.  
Unfortunately, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. He grabbed my outstretched arm and twisted, pulling my back against him. “Good try.”  
In response, I snapped my head back and into his face. I was free for a moment, but before I could get into a fighting stance, he tackled me. His hands moved as we fell, faster than I’d figured was possible. My back hit the floor, and Luke pinned my hands over my head.  
I tried to think of a genius move to get out of his hold, but my head was spinning too hard to come up with anything but _hey loser, give me back my air_.  
My lungs restarted with a gasp, and Luke sat back, keeping me down with his weight. “You’re not ready.” He said. “I’m gonna make you ready.”  
Luke got off and helped me up. “And, for future reference,” He tapped under his chin, “Aim here next time. Duck under and knock my head back. Works like a charm.”  
I didn’t argue much after that.  
I couldn’t keep from talking, though. “How long do you think we have?” I asked while he showed me how to pull up a guard.  
“Until?” He pushed my fists higher.  
I focused on keeping still while he assessed my posture, and my voice was satisfyingly steady. “Until they start hurting her.” He nodded, and I let my hands drop. “They hurt captives, right? That’s something they do?”  
“It depends upon which they you mean.” Luke crooked his index finger at me. “Show me a few punches.”  
I eyed a spot just past his ear and threw a practice punch. “Annabeth and company, then. Would your ex-friend hurt my mom?”  
He shrugged. “Slower.” Then, “It depends. On if she has help.”  
“Help?” I tried again, this time straight at him, slower.  
Luke stepped around my fist. He tapped the inside of my elbow. “More give here. And use the twist in your hips. You’re snapping your fist out, not shoving it.”  
“Help?” I repeated.  
He sighed. “Look, Annabeth’s no saint, but she’s got more mercy in her little finger than a lot of people have in their whole bodies, okay? If she’s alone, your mom could be safe for months.”  
“And if she’s not?”  
Luke wouldn’t look at me. “I give her a week before they really start in.”  
I tried very hard to breathe. “Could I use that punching bag now?”  
He gestured for me to go.  
“How long does training time last?” I asked a while later. I leaned heavily on the wall, trying to catch my breath. Hitting imaginary enemies was hard work.  
He watched me slide down the wall and said, “Maybe we should break for the day.”  
I nodded and rested my head on my knees.  
I listened to his footsteps go out the door and down the stairs. Something like disappointment sat heavy in my gut. Or maybe that was exhaustion.  
I let my head tip back until it hit the wall. In the empty room, my own breathing was painfully loud.  
Why was loneliness starting to feel familiar?  
Footsteps sounded on the stairs again and Luke appeared in the doorway. “Good.” He remarked. “I was wondering if you might faint while I was gone.”  
I couldn’t summon up anything better than a sarcastic “ha, ha”. And it was a weak one at that.  
I felt him slide down the wall beside me. A hand tapped my shoulder. “Look up.”  
When I obeyed, there was a pint-bag of glutinous blood hanging in front of my face.  
It was a little unsettling, how badly I wanted it the second I saw it. I felt the hunger surge up in me, roaring. My jaw ached, and I just knew that ripping into that pint would soothe it, at least for a moment.  
I looked away, sucking in a deep breath. Images from the previous night flashed through my mind’s eye. Blood streaking my hands, my face, my clothes, brighter than a gem. A man, lying insensate in the rain. Luke staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time.  
Luke’s voice cut through. “You’re not going to hurt anyone here.”  
I kept my eyes on the floor between us. It shouldn’t have been so hard to keep my eyes off his hand. “Tell that to the set of fingers I nearly bit off.”  
“They might grow back, you never know.” He shifted, and in my peripheral vision, I saw the bag drop.  
I slowly lifted my head. My heart was pounding like I’d outrun a train. That screaming hunger was still curled around my chest. It felt like one drop of blood would make me a madman.  
“Percy, it’s…” I felt Luke’s eyes on me. “It’s not a good plan to starve yourself. Trust me.”  
I spoke as steadily as I could. “How long can vampires go without feeding?”  
“How long is survivable or how long is advisable?”  
I shrugged.  
“I’ve never seen anyone go longer than a week and a half.” His voice was utterly calm, like a frozen-over lake. It sounded like the water under the ice was awfully dark. “And that was with restraints.”  
“Restraints?” I glanced at him.  
Luke’s smile was bitterer than coffee grounds. He tapped his wrists.  
“Oh, God.” I whispered.  
He gave a sharp chuckle. “You betcha. A vampire who hasn’t fed recently is a sight to see.”  
I curled my hands into fists, hoping he hadn’t seen them shaking. “What is it like?”  
“Have you ever seen a rabid animal, Percy?”  
I didn’t much like where I saw that sentence going. “No.”  
“You will if you stay in the underground much longer.” He laughed again, humorless. “Irrational, wild, violent-but most of all, hungry. Practically foaming at the mouth after a while. Rabid animals are dangerous, mostly because they bear very little resemblance to what they used to be.”  
I swallowed hard.  
Luke flicked the pint of blood to the floor in front of me. “Diets not recommended.”  
I gazed at it, listening to the roaring in my ears.  
“It’s in your nature now.” He said. “The hunger. Eating isn’t bad, is it?”  
My mind was a war between starvation and fear. My whole body ached to feed, but I didn’t want to disappear into that again.  
“You won’t hurt anyone with this.” His thumb slid over the corner of my lips and I nearly jumped. I hadn’t even realized my fangs had extended. “Stop killing yourself over a meal, Jackson.”  
I turned the pint over in my hands, and I could have sworn I felt a ghost pulse in it.  
I pulled it up to my mouth and sank my teeth in.  
Without this, I would be rabid. I had to do it.  
And it felt amazing.  
In the back of my mind, the still-calm part of me noted that the man behind the pizzeria had felt better. His blood had been hotter, fresher, wetter. The other 80% of me didn’t much care.  
My mom always said hunger was the best sauce.  
Luke chuckled beside me. “You know there was a IV opening you could have drank out of, right?”  
I looked down at the drained bag, and the set of teeth marks imprinted into it. I felt a vague sort of surprise that it was gone already. “There was probably a neater way to do that, yeah.”  
“Are you still hungry?” he asked. “I stole you a few liters.”  
“Do I want to know from where?”  
He paused, staring at the ceiling, then shook his head. “Nope.”  
I couldn’t help snickering. Between the warmth of feeding, the drowsiness from training, and the solid presence of Luke’s shoulder pressing into mine, I almost wanted to go to sleep. It was hard, though, when the voices in my head wouldn’t shut up.  
“Luke?” I murmured.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you really think we can do this?”  
“Find her.” I was proud of myself, that my voice stayed steady. “You know, alive.”  
He didn’t reply for a moment, and something twisted in the pit of my stomach. Then, “Yeah. I do.”  
I swear, I could have kissed him.  
Luke chuckled, warm and husky. “Kiss me? That’s an enterprising thank-you.”  
My eyes shot open. “Well, I can’t be ungrateful.” I said, with as much sarcasm as I could summon up. I pushed myself to a sitting position. Leaning on Luke’s shoulder suddenly seemed inappropriate.  
“I knew I did good when I picked you.”  
I snorted. “You were rewarded for being the only person to pick me first.”  
When I looked up, Luke was staring at me with boundless eyes. His expression sent tingles down my spine. I felt like I’d never been looked at properly before, and I wasn’t sure what to do with it now.  
I decided to lose the impromptu staring contest and turned my eyes to the floor. “Hey, does anything that happens in the movies ever work?”  
“What do you mean?” I felt him shift beside me, getting more comfortable.  
“I was just wondering what the next step in looking for my mom is, since Ethan hasn’t brought back anything yet.” I leaned my head back against the wall. My eyes ached from thinking and staying awake and looking at Luke. “Aren’t we supposed to return to the scene of the crime or something?”  
Luke’s shoulders shook with laughter. “You too much TV.”  
I stuck my tongue out without opening my eyes.  
“It’s not a half-bad idea, though.” He added.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah.” I heard his fingers tapping thoughtfully on his thigh. “Would anybody have messed with your apartment?”  
_The evidence needs to be fresh. It’s a crime scene_. I shivered. “No, I don’t think so. I mean, maybe a little, but our landlord is pretty unsuspicious, and it wasn’t so long ago.”  
My own words hit me like a shove. Had it only been 24 hours since my world spiraled out of control? My head spun as I tried to internalize the reality. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.  
“Hey.” Luke poked my shoulder. “Are you falling asleep on me?”  
I blinked and sat straight up. “No.”  
He smiled like he didn’t believe me. “Good. You need to eat more before we go looking around.”  
“Mother hen.” I grumbled.  
He chuckled and offered me a hand up. “Now there’s a rare sentence.”  
I followed him upstairs to his bedroom and watched as he started rummaging in a small metal container a few feet away from the bed.  
I crouched beside him as he pulled out a pint and handed it to me. “You keep blood in a mini fridge?”  
He scowled at me.  
I smirked. “Okay, Count Frigidaire.”  
Luke bared his teeth at me, but it looked like he was fighting a smile.  
I licked at a stray droplet of blood on my hand and didn’t have to fake a nervous shiver. God, even freezing cold, this stuff was incredible. “You’re a horrifying monster.”  
“Good.” He stood, and I followed. “Respect your elders.”  
I chucked the empty pint into a trash bin, somehow starving and not hungry anymore at the same time.  
I ended up on his bed again, watching as he paced back and forth over the room, occasionally picking something up or moving something. “What are you doing?”  
“Preparing.” Luke held up what looked like a switchblade. “I’m not walking the streets unarmed.”  
I was about to ask if those weren’t illegal, but the words wouldn’t come. My eyes felt heavy, and I couldn’t force out a reply.  
I sat straight up, snapping to alertness. The room hadn’t changed, and yet it had. Luke was loitering by a bookshelf, turning something over in his hands. A piece of paper, maybe? Moonlight painted the bedcovers silver.  
Luke looked up. In the dim light, his eyes shone like a cat’s. “I thought you were going to sleep all night.”  
“Yeah, well.” I muttered. “Some of us aren’t fully batty yet.”  
“Ready to go?” He asked.  
“Where are we going?” My mind was still seriously foggy. How long had I slept? The clock read 8:30.  
“Back to the scene of the crime.” Luke said. He held out a silver contraption until I took it.  
I ran my fingers over it. I pressed a button set into the side, and a threatening blade sprang out. “I’m not going to gut the receptionist, am I?” I glanced at him. “She’s pretty nice.”  
Luke grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! The hiatus that wouldn't end is over.  
> I had a firm conversation with my limits and they insisted they weren't going anywhere, so I'm going to try to update this bimonthly or so this time around. I'm not gonna lie, though-with all I've got on my plate right now, even that schedule might slip sometimes.  
> Thank you again to my invaluable beta, [Taylor](http://biscarydarkpercy.tumblr.com), who continues to deal with my crazy and make sure that I keep contributing to the long, glorious tradition of bisexual vampires.


	7. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that awkward moment when you say you're going to be more consistent and then it's literally the next year before you post again. WHOOPS. Thanks again to my beta, who keeps me on my feet.  
> Warnings: blood, despair.

Taking a deep breath, I strolled up to the front desk. I was trying for casual. This was my apartment building. Home turf. But I felt more like military; shoulders back, arms at my sides, legs too long. I nearly tripped and fell into the desk.  
“Hi, Stella.” I said weakly.  
Stella handed out one of her smiles and put down the book she was reading. “Evening. Are you all right?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Unbruised.” I held up my hands to show her. “I was just wondering if you had that spare key to my apartment.”  
She ducked under the desk. “Did you lose yours again?”  
I nodded. “At school, probably.” _Or I locked myself out when I ran off on a kamikaze revenge quest against a crazy vampire. Which is somehow stupider._  
She popped to a standing position, dark curls bouncing, and her eyes locked behind me. “Who’s that?”  
I glanced back and saw Luke, loitering casually a few feet from the stairwell. _Damn_ it. He almost made it. If it hadn’t seemed too conspicuous, I’d have asked him if he really could move like a flash.  
I turned back to Stella. “He’s with me.”  
She tilted her head quizzically.  
I gritted my teeth. “He’s my boyfriend.”  
Stella’s eyes widened. “You have nice taste. He’s a good-looking young man.”  
I laughed, which probably sounded hideously staccato and fake. “Yeah, he’s incredible.”  
“If you don’t mind me saying,” She glanced at him again, appraising. “He’s older, isn’t he?”  
I followed her gaze. Luke had made it to the stairs and was staring at me pointedly. His expression read in bold lettering, _stop small-talking and get over here_.  
“Yes. Definitely.” My cheeks burned. I wondered what percentage of the building would know by the time Luke and I were finished in the apartment. “But, um, my mom, she loves him.”  
“Ah.” Stella nodded and handed over the key. Even Stella knew that Sally Jackson’s word on anyone’s character was like the word of God. “How is your mother? I haven’t seen her?”  
My insides froze. “Sick.” I blurted. “She’s sick. Real bad, the past couple of days.” A light sprang on in my mind. “Actually, has she had any visitors recently?”  
Stella pursed her lips. “Not that I know of.”  
My heart sank. “Right. Thanks anyway, Stella.”  
Luke cleared his throat.  
I closed my eyes and counted to 10. “I’m gonna go.”  
“Have a good time!” Stella called.  
When I reached Luke, his mouth was twitching. “You’re blushing.” was all he said.  
I thought about punching him. Then I repeated my therapist’s words- _don’t waste time on fantasizing. It only makes losing your temper more tempting._ “I don’t think I like your plans.”  
“You can handle the next undercover story, then. It’ll be good practice.”  
“I will,” I said in the most dignified voice I could summon under the circumstances. “And you can be my puppy for all I care.”  
Luke smirked. “You buy the leash.”  
I stared at him for a long, nervous minute. Then I went up the stairs two at a time.  
When we reached the door, I unlocked it, Luke warm and close behind me. The doorknob turned, and a wave of deja vu hit me.  
I felt alien here.  
The open floors, the bright walls my mom always said cheered her up, the sprawl of possessions-it all felt like a ghost town. And I was-well. Too alive or too dead to belong here.  
I shook off the shudder caressing my spine and turned to Luke. He was eyeing the apartment watchfully, like he expected a hitman to leap out of the kitchen and tackle him. At this point, I wasn’t sure I’d have been shocked.  
“Exactly what are we looking for?” I asked, quiet. Almost respectful. A voice for a library or an art museum or a funeral.  
Luke matched my sotto voce. “Anything that tells us anything, I guess.”  
I halted in between the entry and the kitchen, trying to think, trying to picture the apartment as I’d left it just over a day ago. My eyes scanned around me. Was anything out of place, missing? Aside from a sense of family or familiarity? I couldn’t remember.  
“Percy.” Luke’s hand hit my shoulder and I spun, ready to strike.  
He looked at me with wide, careful eyes. Even in the dim light, his gaze was the startling blue of a lightning strike.  
“Let’s start with your room.” He suggested.  
We started there, and we ended up there again after about an hour, even gloomier than before.  
I slumped onto my bed, not bothering to hide my discontent. Gloom wasn’t a good enough word. My head was a whirling mix of sadness, fear, and frustration, too confusing for just one word. “Nothing.”  
Luke leaned in the doorway. His unreadable expression offered no comfort.  
I started in with the words I’d been avoiding since I’d woke from that awful nightmare. “This is a dead end, isn’t it?” I could hear my own despair. It rang hollow in my throat and chest. My mouth tasted dry and sour, saying these horrible, horrible things. “The kind of case police would abandon after a couple days. Leave open. Make a statistic.”  
Luke didn’t say anything.  
I stared at my lap, hoping he wasn’t looking at me anymore. If he was, he’d see me viciously blinking, see the near-hysteria in the rapid rise and fall of my chest. “Lots of people go missing. Lots of them are never found. Especially in the city. They’re just assumed-assumed-” I couldn’t say it. Even despairing, God, I just couldn’t. “Left for dead.” I finished. My throat felt full, but I didn’t want to cry anymore. I wanted to stand, to scream, to smash something into microscopic bits. My emotions raged like a sea, turning about in seconds. “After all, it doesn’t matter if someone loses a chance, if nobody ever sees them again, if the cops _tried their best_. And if trained guys can’t find her….”  
I trailed off and realized I was standing, rigid and furious, fists clenched and ready for a fight that was long past.  
_Hi, you’ve reached Sally Jackson’s cell. I’m busy at the mo, but you can call back later! Or leave a message, whichever. I’ll get back to you._  
I’ll get back to you.  
My ears rang.  
I sat down. “Can’t find them.” I said dully. “What chance does a teenager with a C average have?”  
The floor creaked and Luke’s long legs appeared in my field of vision. His voice was soft. Somebody stupid might almost have said gentle. “Do you want to check your mom’s bedroom again?”  
I took a deep, steadying breath. Something in my midsection still felt jittery and overloaded, but I didn’t feel homicidal anymore. Mostly just tired.  
Luke offered his hand.  
I took it. His fingers were long and callused, the hands of somebody who did a lot of their own defending. They were also very warm, and some distant part of my brain noted that he didn’t let go until he had to in order to open the door to my mom’s room.  
I shook off the thought. _Now is not the time to go off-task_ , I reprimanded myself. _Get it together._  
I scanned the room again, trying desperately to take note of anything out of place. Textbooks on the bed. A sweater draped over the foot. Hardwood floors.  
Hardwood floors with a dark spot of blood right under the window.  
Luke seemed to spot it the same time I did. We ended up crouched on the floor, staring at what had once been a small puddle and was now more of a small paint stain, if paint came in shades like ‘Matte Black Meets Goth Red’.  
Luke squinted. “Looks too dark to be human.”  
“You do know that human blood darkens after drying, right? Tell me you didn’t spend centuries feeding on innocents and never took a single, solitary science class.”  
Luke gave me a reproving look that was slightly ruined by his amusement. “What do you care about my education?”  
I folded my arms. “I refuse to be the only one in this room who suffered through that.”  
He sat back and smirked some more. I was beginning to think it was a bad habit. “All right then, Holmes, you give me an analysis. Use your instincts-or your massive knowledge of the sciences, whichever. Tell me what we’ve got here.”  
I rolled my eyes at him, hoping it masked my rising nervousness. Off the top of my head, I knew nothing about this, besides that it was a bloodstain. And even that I wasn’t sure why I knew.  
Something niggled in my head. Use your instincts.  
I closed my eyes, ignoring the soft laugh I heard from behind me. I blocked out sciences and mind and reasoning. It wasn’t hard. I spent enough time flying by the seat of my pants to be annoyingly in-touch with my gut.  
I bent down and took a deep breath, concentrating on not concentrating. Listening. Feeling. Smelling.  
My senses took up like a radar array, giving me the scent of the blood, stronger than a sickly celebrity perfume. Luke was right, it wasn’t human. It wasn’t far off, but there was something innately wrong about it. Or maybe not wrong. Different. Othered. It smelled heavier, thicker, saltier and sweeter at the same time. If human blood was the gorgeous scent of campfire smoke, this was sticking your head in the ashes.  
Definitely not human. I would know human. I would know that anywhere, lost, hungry, in the dark, anywhere.  
It wasn’t until Luke touched me again that I realized my breath had gone shallow. Heat shivered through my bones, and I fought the urge to bite his hand just to feel that sweet, warm skin under my teeth.  
I looked up at him, ready to confirm new evidence, but I couldn’t focus. My mind felt fuzzy and canted, simultaneously out of focus and razor-sharp.  
“Percy.” I heard Luke say.  
“I want-” I heard myself say, but I wasn’t sure what the next word was.  
His eyes widened again, and he leaned forward, holding me with both hands now. “Snap out of it.”  
I needed to complete that sentence. What was it I wanted? My head was too stuffed to tell me. Maybe if I asked him, Luke would tell me. I tried to get hold of one of his hands to get his attention, but they were clamped around my wrists like manacles.  
I could still speak. I could still move. I could ask into the delicate skin of his wrist. Did he have a pulse? He must, I could feel mine thundering. I shuddered at the thought of Luke’s heartbeat under my lips.  
“Percy!” He shook me. “Listen. You lost yourself in the bloodlust again. Come back.”  
The red fog cleared a little when he said that. At least I knew now what I wanted.  
My pulse fluttered, panicky. I ripped my hands out of Luke’s and closed them over my face, trying to breathe without smelling blood.  
My head hurt.  
Time passed.  
Maybe ten minutes later, I slowly lifted my face from my palms, taking slow, steady breaths.  
Once Luke met my eyes, a genuine, sunny grin spread across his face. “God. You came out of it. I wasn’t sure-” He bit off the end of that sentence, still pinning me with that grin. “Nice.”  
I didn’t feel nice. I felt drained and hungry. But I managed a brief smile anyway.  
“When you’ve got your mom back, remind me to show you how to do that without losing your mind.” He said.  
I nodded and tried to file away the idea for future reference. “So. Definitely not human.”  
Luke nodded, reforming his expression to seriousness. “I was right. One of us, from the underground.” Still, he was frowning.  
“Is there a but?” I asked. “You look like there’s a but.”  
“But I was wrong. It’s not her.”  
“Who-” I cut myself off, finishing my own question. “Einstein.”  
“She’s human.” Luke said. “That’s not hers.”  
I was about to note that things could have changed since he’d last seen her, but the look on his face was dangerous. I abstained. Who says I never learn anything?  
I pushed myself to a standing position, pleased when I didn’t immediately feel like lying down. “Well, it’s nice that your old buddy isn’t a kidnapper. But does this really help? Doesn’t it just confirm what we already figured?”  
Luke shook his head. “It’s more than that. It confirms everything. Think about today in context of what you did.”  
I got it a second after he finished speaking, and something sparked in me. Maybe it was hope. “The apartment was untouched because the kidnapper was supernatural. They were only ever in this room. It means nothing-” I smiled properly this time. “Nothing is something.”  
“Very good.” Luke inclined his head, still grinning. The approval felt like summer sunshine.  
The warmth was a little offset by the knowledge that we were standing where the kidnapper had stood. “But-” I shook my head, trying to clear out the burst of emotion. My head and heart felt so chaotic lately, even more so than usual. Maybe drinking blood made it easier for your heart to pound against the cage of your ribs. “How did they get in and out fast enough that I didn’t notice? That window’s barely big enough for me to slip out alone.”  
“I’ve known vampires who could travel in mist or shadow, just like that. In and out. Poof.”  
“Poof?” I glanced at the window.  
“Poof.” Luke said seriously. “It’s a rare talent.”  
“I feel another but coming.”  
He gave me a tiny smile. “Rare enough that all the users I’ve known are dead. Really dead, not just undead.”  
“Poof.” I said again.  
I stared at the bloodstain. “That means whodunnit is somebody you don’t know.”  
“They might know me.” Luke said dryly. “But yeah. Which means-” He crouched, “we need some of this. Can you get me a butter knife and a plastic bag?”  
“What?”  
“Just do it.”  
I made sure to make a rude gesture at his turned back when I came back in from the kitchen and handed him the mystery implements.  
He started scraping at the dried blood and shaking the dust into the Ziploc.  
I sat beside him, debating whether or not to tell him that a plastic baggie seemed a little undignified as a container for kidnapping evidence. “What exactly are you planning to do with that?”  
His cocksure grin made me nervous. “Something bound to get us more info.” He stood and pocketed the bag. “Are you ready to get back to the Boardinghouse?”  
I nodded, then rethought. “Just one thing.”  
He followed me down the hall and into the entry. “What are you doing?”  
I knelt in front of the mess that was our coat rack. “I want my jacket.” Healing superpowers regardless, it was autumn in Manhattan, and I wanted comfort.  
Five minutes later- “It’s not here.” I heard myself say.  
“What?”  
I stood, feeling unbalanced. “I must have lost or something.” I lost things all the time; it wasn’t a stretch to assume there could have been another casualty in the middle of all this mess. But I had felt so sure I knew where it was.  
“Just a jacket?” Luke asked, leaning against the door.  
“Hoodie. Black, because apparently I want to die.” Something twinged in my chest, and the corner of my mouth lifted. “My mom wrote my name in the back.”  
Luke’s eyes got very cautiously cool.  
My heart stumbled. I glanced around me, at the ransacked apartment, down the hall to where my only family had gotten vanished, poof. Then back at the mostly-empty coat rack. Then around me again.  
I swallowed and took a quiet step towards Luke. “Maybe we should go.”  
I might have imagined it, given the Olympian golden tan he somehow maintained despite a sunless lifestyle, but I thought Luke looked pale. He opened the door in a wordless _after you_.  
Stella gave us an odd look as we slipped out the front. I waved and gave her what I hoped qualified as a tense smile. It felt more like a grimace, and I was mildly amazed I’d even managed that. Not sprinting away from the apartment was taking a surprising amount of effort.  
The walk back to the boardinghouse disappeared quickly, thanks to my racing, muddled thoughts. My brain felt like it was about to explode from the amount of paranoia going on. Or maybe it just wasn’t accustomed to so much use. From the way things were going, I was going to have to get used to it.  
Once we were back in Luke’s rooms, though, I found a distraction.  
“You remember the nightmares you had the night after I turned you?” Luke asked, shucking off his jacket.  
Cold slithered into my gut at the memory. I shook my head until my eyes blurred. “How do you know about that?”  
“They’re standard.” He shrugged. “Before you ask, I don’t know why.”  
I leaned against the foot of his bed, hoping he wouldn’t see the stress creeping through my body. “Yeah. What do they have to do with anything?”  
Luke had a look on his face like he didn’t know how to start. I sympathized. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘blood magic’?”  
“Yeah, but it was usually because my mom had a new book club.”  
“Welcome to Stokerland.”  
I didn’t know if I should have laughed or screamed hysterically, so I just asked, “What’s the deal?”  
He spread his hands. “It’s like this. Blood is life. To humans, to animals, and especially to us. So it can foster some pretty interesting effects when it’s used...nonstandardly.”  
Some part of my head(maybe the sensible part; that voice got quieter every day)told me that didn’t sound like a good thing. I ignored it and nodded at Luke to continue.  
“Our best guess is that the dreams come from a connection between the sire and the new vamp. Some kind of psychic thing.”  
A few details jumped into clarity. It must have shown on my face, because Luke asked, “What?”  
“It would explain a lot.” I muttered. “In those dreams, I saw-I thought I saw-me. The night in the alley.”  
Luke’s eyes burned with a kind of glittering energy. “Right according to plan.” He murmured.  
“But what does that have to do with the stain at my apartment?”  
He showed me the bag of dried blood. “If this kidnapper isn’t human, then their blood is more than sustenance. It’s intel.”  
The lightbulb went on. “I’m going to drink that.”  
“I’m going to drink that.” Luke corrected. “But you get the theory.”  
My mind was whirling. I wasn’t troubled with this amount of new information in a week, much less an afternoon. There was so much I needed to process. But first I had to make something clear.  
I forced myself to focus and crossed my arms, hoping I looked firm instead of bratty. I would even settle for belligerent. “It’s my mother. I was the one who started this. I should be the one taking the nightmare juice.”  
“You’re also inexperienced and emotionally biased.” Luke countered. “I have a better chance of getting anything concrete out of this.”  
“Are you really playing the ‘I’m older’ card?”  
“Are you really pretending like it’s not leverage?”  
I glared at him for a moment, and he met my eyes, even stepping a little closer. I set my jaw. If this was going to be a staring contest, so be it. I could stare down a wolf.  
Before either of us could break, a boy burst into the room. He looked my age, maybe a year or two older, and sported an eye patch and a rattled expression.  
We jumped apart.  
“Ethan.” Luke said, and I felt viciously gratified that he couldn’t compose himself. “You’re back early.”  
Ethan’s eyes darted between us for a moment, confused. “Yes.”  
Luke took a deep breath. “Did you find anything?”  
Ethan stopped staring at me long enough to nod. “You bet I did. She wants to speak with you.”  
A steely-eyed figure strode into the center of the room. Her boots sounded solidly on the wood floors. She flicked down the hood of her jacket and I counted off the descriptors. Tall. Blonde. Suspicious-looking.  
Luke straightened. He looked like someone had hit him. I might have laughed if not for his empty eyes.  
Annabeth folded her arms over her chest. “A little bird told me you were looking for me.”


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: N/A.

I got to my feet as gracefully as I could, which is to say I didn’t fall over. Annabeth watched me, and I got the feeling she was assessing, marking out how much of a danger I’d be if this turned into a fight. I didn’t know if I should have tried to look nonthreatening or like the scariest person in the room. I settled for the former. I was better at it.  
Luke spoke first. “The little bird told you right.” He hung a disapproving look at Ethan, who didn’t say a word.  
Annabeth’s voice was clear and bold, like a judge’s. “I found your crony hanging around my lodgings. Any idea why?”  
“I wanted a family reunion?” Luke asked, one corner of his mouth twisting up.  
For just a second, she recoiled. “Is this about the alley? Are you sending assassins after me?”  
“It would only be fair.” He said calmly.  
I watched them volley back and forth like a pair of champion tennis players. It wasn’t banter; I liked to think I knew enough about sarcasm to recognize it. It was almost like they were exchanging parries, waiting to see whose sword would falter first. I didn’t think this was any playacted fencing match, either.  
“Why are you doing this?” She was saying.  
“Which part?”  
She pointed a finger at Ethan, who was still hovering by the door.  
Luke gave a nod of dismissal, and Ethan retreated down the stairs. “My new recruit wants to speak with you.”  
Annabeth turned that steely gaze over to me, and it took me a second to realize Luke wanted me to talk. I shifted my weight, oddly self-conscious all of a sudden. I could _feel_ every out-of-place hair, every bloodstain, every bruise. It would have been nice not to look like a wild animal while giving a first impression.  
A light in my brain clicked on.  
I straightened and looked her in the eyes. At least I had the strength of a thousand staring contests on my side, even if I wasn’t altogether sure I could beat this girl. “I want my mother back.”  
She looked me up and down again, then gave a brief, barking laugh. “Funny.”  
I gritted my teeth, making sure she saw them. “Hilarious. Now, could we get back on track? Where have you got her?”  
Annabeth shook her head, princess curls bouncing. “You’re barking up the wrong tree.” She threw a glance at Luke. “Is that all? Your sidekick wanted to interrogate me?”  
I didn’t have time to get offended before Luke stepped forward. I couldn’t help but admire the hard lines of his body, the sharp look in his eyes. He worked intimidating a lot better than I did. “You’re lying.”  
“What can I do to get your head out of this?” The withdrawn assassin was quickly getting replaced by a very angry teenage girl. I didn’t know which I feared more. “I don’t have anything of yours. Or anyone. If you’re finished, I’m leaving.”  
A living lead to my only family turned to go, and my heart constricted.  
“Wait.” I called.  
She stopped, back to me, rigid.  
I sucked in a breath. Intimidation was only making her angrier. I’d have to work a different angle. “Please.” I said. It didn’t require much effort to make it sound forced. “Do you know anything?”  
Annabeth faced me again, and my chest released. She was listening. I had that much. “Why would I?”  
“Luke says you’re pretty smart.” I rubbed my formerly-broken wrist, hoping the gesture looked humble, vulnerable. “And you’re seriously tough. A person like that, she leaves an impression.” I looked up to find her considering me dispassionately. “She might have some connections.”  
“Say you’re right. Why should I help you two?” She said it like she was speaking to some kind of rare pond scum. I spent a brief moment contemplating whether or not I blamed her.  
I glanced at Luke. He was watching me curiously, like you would some kind of odd result in a science project. Fantastic. I prayed my face said _help me_ , and turned back to Annabeth. “We leapt to some conclusions. Both of us.”  
Luke nodded grudgingly.  
She was still staring at the floor, but there was something moving behind her eyes. “You said your mom is missing?”  
“Taken,” I said. “Definitely. Not missing.”  
“Are you close?”  
I watched her closely. Her face was impassive, but her fingers were moving, clenching into fists. I couldn’t tell what she was feeling, but something was certainly there. An old wound, maybe? If that was right, I had to poke at it. “She’s my only family.”  
For a second, nothing happened.  
Then Annabeth sighed, muttered something involving heavy use of the word _stupid_ , and said, “I’ll help.”  
“Thank you.” Luke and I said in unison.  
She didn’t look at either of us for long. “When was she taken?”  
“A couple nights ago. Just after you attacked me. That’s why Luke thought it was you.” I winced the second the sentence was out of my mouth, and so did Luke.  
Annabeth’s expression hardened. “I don’t suppose you have an enemy shortlist to run down?”  
I snorted. “Yeah, the schoolyard bullies kidnapped my mom. That was theory number two.” I tapped my fingers against my thigh. “No, we’ve got nothing right now. Except you.” I tried for puppy-dog eyes. Hey, it had worked before.  
She grimaced. “I…I don’t know if I can offer much help right now.”  
“You’re sure.” Luke said.  
She glared glacially, and I shot him a hard-jawed look. He met my eyes with irritation, but didn’t say anything else.  
“Nothing?” I asked hopefully, keeping my eyes trained on her.  
Annabeth shook her head. “I have my own responsibilities.” she said, adding a pointed glanced at Luke. “But...if you keep coming up empty and your mom stays missing, I’m at warehouse 18 by the docks.” She half-smiled. It was the kind of smile that was intended to warn, not appeal. “Veteran New Yorker like you-you’ll find it, easy.” Her cool grey eyes met mine. “Use that knowledge with care.”  
With only a smidgen of difficulty, I inclined my head. I didn’t love bending my spine for this girl, but she didn’t seem like someone to piss off. And the look in her eyes when I mentioned what my mother meant to me-I recognized it. I wasn’t sure where from, but I did.  
I think I respected her. She seemed worthy of it.  
“Thank you.” was all I could think of to say.  
She nodded, her expression back to its unreadable default, and turned to go.  
“Hey.” Luke said from beside me.  
Annabeth paused, her whole body tensed. It hurt just to look at her.  
“Could I use that knowledge?” he asked.  
My head snapped to the side. He’d never talked like that before. Uncertain. Sad. Human.  
I felt like an intruder. I wasn’t sure what I was watching, but it suddenly felt very private.  
“I’d like to talk to you again.” Luke added softly. “Please.”  
Annabeth let out a slow, shuddering breath. She rolled her neck, coaxing out a few crackles. Then she left without another word.  
Luke watched her leave, and I watched him. Something sparked in my chest. I remembered where I knew that look from. In fact, I didn’t know how I’d managed to forget.  
Luke had worn it when he’d first told me Annabeth existed.  
He must have noticed, because he shook it off within seconds. Still, something deep inside me ached. I didn’t think I would forget either of their faces, set in that feeling, anytime soon.  
I shook my head, trying to clear it. As if I didn’t have a hard enough time focusing as-is. “Can we both do it?” I asked.  
“Hmm?” Luke tore his eyes off the door to look at me. Or in my general direction. He wasn’t quite meeting my eyes.  
He could have that refuge. I aimed a glance at his right pocket. “The nightmares. Can you set it up so we both...go in?”  
His eyebrows lifted. “I...Yeah, I can.”  
Once again, I wished for my hoodie. For no real reason, I felt cold. “Can you do it soon?”  
Cool professionalism washed over his face, wiping it clean of all vulnerability. “I can do it now.”  
Scratch that. Almost all.  
I nodded, and something twinged in my chest. Looking into Luke’s eyes was like yelling into a cavern and staring at a mirror at the same time. I could see echoes. “Then let’s go.”


	9. Basic Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! Now that Femslash February is over(way, way over), I don't feel quite so blasphemous posting this. You can check my fic tag on Tumblr if you want to see the prompts I did to celebrate f/f.  
> Recently I had a realization, thanks to AO3 and my phone calendar: it's been a year since I started posting this thing. So in honor of the Sinniversary, keep an eye out for two extra chapters being released today, and be ready for more original-series characters, more sarcasm, and a ridiculous amount of sexual tension.  
> My beta and I have resolved our issues, and she's agreed to take a sabbatical for health reasons. This chapter is dedicated to her(if you can dedicate fanfiction), for all the enthusiastic work she's done for me.  
> Warnings: mild blood, angst.

Less than an hour later, Luke handed me a glass of reconstituted blood, and I stared, regretting almost every choice that had led me up to this moment.  
The look on his face told me he agreed. “Cheers.” He said grimly.  
I tipped the glass to him and drank before I could change my mind. The things we do for love.  
For a moment, my senses spun, trying to identify this odd new substance I had stupidly decided to open myself up to. It was thicker than human blood, and the taste matched the texture-deeper, like a darker roast of coffee bean.  
I grimaced, waiting for the overwhelming disorientation of bloodlust, but it didn’t come. Guess it didn’t work the same if the blood wasn’t truly human. I glanced up. “Is it working?” I asked. “Can you tell?”  
“We have to wait and see.”’ Luke turned away, but not before I caught a flash of the tension in his eyes. A little part of me was relieved to see him nervous, god only knew why. Luke seemed caught in some emotional interim most of the time-too collected to be human, too twitchy to be alien. I didn’t know what I had expected of him, but I did know that the flash of vulnerability was weirdly reassuring.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and, after a moment, I sat beside him, hyperaware. I couldn’t stop scanning for some kind of proof that something had changed. But even the quivering energy filling me up wasn’t so unusual. I sat back, closed my eyes, and tried to wait.  
I didn’t have to wait long.  
I barely felt it when I slipped off to sleep; I ended up in my apartment.  
In flickering, halfway colors, I saw my mother’s bedroom, exactly as it had been this morning. Except that my mother was there. Detached, I saw a small, olive-skinned hand take her, saw it like I was the one doing it. And then I saw darkness.  
Lost in the unfamiliar blackness, the nightmarish emotions from the siring dreams had time to catch up with me. Blinding, instinctive fear hit me in a silvery sucker punch. I needed to get out of here; I needed to see again. Or maybe curl up in a ball and never more again. Either worked.  
Before I could recover, a tinny-walled room flashed up. Mostly empty, mostly clean. One person in the room-my mom. Even in the dream, my pulse pounded painfully, seeing her. She didn’t look hurt, just roughed-up, but I could see the fear in her eyes, disguised with a hard layer of determination and reason. That was my mom. Always holding out.  
Looking at the fragile strength in her, I felt weak. Even though the blurry distance of the dream, it reminded me of the mistakes I'd made in just the last few days. It made me sick.  
I registered an odd buzz in my ear, like a dial tone and a bumblebee had a baby. It took me a minute to recognize the sensation of distant, blurred-out words. Originating from, approximately, me. Well, dream-me.  
Her kidnapper was talking to her, and I hadn’t even seen her in what felt like forever.  
Before I could so much as ache over that, the edges of the room blurred. It took me a second to realize that the image was, again, secondhand.  
You can’t cry in dreams. Did you know?  
Something tugged, shoved, and the dream was concrete around me. The distortion vanished, and pure sensation washed over me. Cold air, twinging muscles, and the coppery scent of blood. And then a wave of pure rage.  
I felt it like a train hitting me, red and furious and nauseating and irresistible. Everything disappeared under that tide; nothing else mattered. That was all I was. I wanted to punch somebody. It sounded funny.  
My eyes blurred again, and far-off pain prodded at me. I ignored it. I wanted to die, and I wanted to kill. Someone was yelling at me. They could go to hell. I’d end them myself, and smile.  
I was shaking. No, someone was shaking me. No, both. I heard my name, and remember it existed.  
I snapped back into the boardinghouse. My own body came back to me in a rush of color and sensation. Luke was saying my name, and I was trembling so hard my vision blurred.  
“Percy, can you hear me?” He was asking. “Wake up.”  
Wake up. Wake up. I stared at my own hands, scar-flecked and brown and real, and managed a nod.  
I couldn’t stop shaking. Something in my chest felt shattered, and that awful, elemental rage lingered around the edges like a bad aftertaste. It was ugly, but I wanted to look closer.  
My heart ratcheted up a notch at the thought, and the pain kept me from poking at the wound.  
As I usually do when I feel scared or sad or angry. I made a stupid decision.  
I looked at Luke sitting a foot from me, lightning-strike eyes wide with fear, and I threw my arms around his neck.  
He stiffened. For a moment, I thought he was going to shove me away. His hands drifted up my back and then pulled me against him. He was trembling too.  
I should have let go sooner, in retrospect, but I felt like I’d run a mile with the cast of a hundred horror movies after me. My head was pounding along with my heart. My throat was dry, and at the back of it, I could still taste the metallic sting from a second before the anger hit.  
At the memory, new shudders rocked through me. Luke’s hands tightened on my back, warm, solid.  
When I worked up the guts to speak, I said, “Did you feel that too?”  
“You mean feeling like someone had taken out my brain and put in Jack the Ripper’s?” He paused. “Yeah, I felt it.” His voice was full of shifting emotion, more honest than I’d ever heard it.  
And it was close, rough and unsteady and right in my ear. He was close. His arms around me were warm like a bath or a fireplace in winter. Somewhere in the confusion, I’d tucked my head against his neck. He still smelled like soap, sweat, and electricity. Every inhale made me want to stay here forever.  
Against every impulse I’d ever owned, I sat back, trying not to look as awkward as I felt. “What was that?”  
He frowned. Deep in his eyes, I could see that he was still reeling like I was. “I don’t know.”  
“What?” I stared at him frankly. “So that wasn’t some kind of-of nightmare feedback?”  
“I’ve never felt anything like it.” He glanced at me, then quickly looked back at the sheets. “Well, almost never.”  
Impressions flashed across my senses; a man slumped in the rain, bleeding, a sharp, sweet taste in my mouth, a pulse that wasn’t mine pounding in my ears. I shut my eyes tight. “Shit.”  
Luke made a soft sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh. “That’s about the size of it, yeah.”  
I leaned forward and rubbed my eyes, trying to tamp down the hurricane in my chest. “That was definitely part of the memory, right? It’s not...I don’t know, damaged? Distorted?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“It felt real.” I said, mostly to myself. _“God.”_ I switched to the tactics my counselor had hammered into my head- _count to ten, concentrate on the repetition, let it fill your mind. Breathe in, breathe out._  
It didn’t work exactly as planned. The swirl of emotion was a hell of a lot stronger than anything I could do to stop it. I might as well have stood in front of a tsunami and yelled at it to stay where it was.  
My voice came out brittle. “My mom is trapped with somebody who feels like that.”  
Luke didn’t say anything.  
I stood and started pacing the room. Whoever said anger and fear weren’t helpful feelings? I felt electrified. “We have to find her.” I said, thinking aloud. “I saw-” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to see the dreams again. “I saw hands, I think the kidnapper’s, and then my mother.”  
Luke seemed to recognize that I was switching gears. He didn’t try to stop the manic energy flowing through me. Good for him. “Where were you?”  
“A room, wide and echoing. I think the kidnapper was talking, but it was all messed up. The walls were metal, kind of corrugated. Like a-” My eyes snapped open. “Like a warehouse.” I whipped around.  
Luke shook his head. “No.”  
“She said that was where she was staying.” I protested. “That exact word, Luke. The skin tone was wrong for her, but it could have been a helper.”  
“No.” Luke’s eyes looked like chips of ice. “She said she wasn’t involved.”  
“Maybe she lied.” I shot back.  
He stood up, and I took a step back. I couldn’t help it. I’m belligerent, not stupid. “She wouldn’t lie to me.” He said flatly.  
I met his eyes, and for a second, neither of us moved.  
Luke looked away first. “Besides,” He continued, almost to himself. “Why would she tell us exactly where her lodgings were if she arranged for this? She’s smarter than that.”  
There were probably reasons a kidnapper could want us to come for a victim, depending upon the nastiness of the individual in question, but I decided that I only had time for so much paranoia. Who says I never use my head? “All right. So she’s out of the equation.” I dug my fingers into my hair. “What did you see?”  
“Mostly what you did.” The anger had leached out of Luke’s voice. Now he just sounded tired. I shoved away a spike of sympathy. “Shadows, confusion, a woman.” He paused. “Your mother, I think. She looked like you.”  
That felt like a punch in the gut. I gripped the foot of the bed and swallowed hard. “In the right light. Yeah.”  
He hesitated, then said quietly, “She’s beautiful. And she looked okay. Unhurt.”  
Keeping ahold of my own anger was hard, like clutching a slippery bar of soap. That rock-solid drive never lasted when I needed it.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, seeing only my mother.The spike in my stomach twisted. _If only you hadn’t been there,_ the nasty voice at the back of my head whispered. _She’d be fine right now._  
I opened my eyes. “Is there anything more we can do with this?” I gestured to the empty tumblers on the desk, still stained glassy red.  
Luke’s eyes followed my gesture and a tiny light flickered behind them. “I might know a guy.”  
“A guy who won’t tear us apart if we ask the wrong way?” I raised my hands. “Pardon me if I’m not assured of the safety of vampiric connections.”  
He smirked. It left dimples on his cheeks and drew attention to the lines of his mouth, one of the only soft things about him. “Not a vampire. And actually, not a guy either.” He stood and pulled his jacket on. “But reliable, and pretty damn friendly, as far as it’s taken her in the business.”  
All right. He had my attention now.  
I followed him out the back door in his bedroom and into the chilly alleyway. “You know, I still want my hoodie.”  
The smirk lingered. “Deal.” He said, not without humor.  
I flipped his back off again.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: canon-typical disturbing content.

“So this girl is what, your local knowledge broker?” I asked as we put distance between us and the ratty boardinghouse where he kept his miniature army. “Has brain, computer, will spill guts?”  
Luke snorted. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”  
I waited.  
“She’s a witch.”  
I stopped in my tracks.  
Luke’s smirk seemed to get louder.  
“A witch.” I said slowly. “A real, bonafide, Hocus-Pocus witch?”  
“Yeah.” He kept walking, leading us towards busier streets. “I mean, she’s young as far as I know, and wartless from what I’ve seen. But she has some pretty incredible power.” The respect in his voice had me raising my eyebrows. He didn’t talk like that for just anyone.  
“I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised,” I muttered, and stretched out my legs to catch up with him. “So how do you know this person of incredible power?”  
Luke’s eyes performed the emotional equivalent of a twitch. His voice came out a little bitter, a little wrong. “You could say she worked with my mother.” He didn’t give me a chance for follow-up questions. “Do you know how to call a cab?”  
I gave him my best disaffected eyeroll and then my best earsplitting whistle. The cabbie didn’t seem to mind letting two suspicious-looking and chilled young men into the back of his cab. I guess he’d seen some weirder things on Friday nights. He didn’t talk to us, and I almost wish he had. Being alone with my thoughts wasn’t exactly a party right now.  
We ended up in front of a high-end brownstone, and I found myself frowning.  
Luke glanced over. “It’ll be fine.”  
“It’s not that.” I replied. “It’s just-I know the place.”  
His eyebrows made a break for it.  
I waved him off, hoping he would stop staring. “I know, I know. People like me don’t come here often.” I stared up the building, wondering if maybe Luke had given the address wrong. “I’ve got friends in high places.”  
“You don’t know the half of it.” He strolled forward and rang the doorbell.  
A well-built man with catastrophically neat ginger hair opened the door. He saw me, and badly disguised the look on his face-like someone had walked up to him with a trash bin. It was his usual reaction to me. “Evening.”  
My smile might have been kinda thin. Whoops. “Hi, Mr. Dare.”  
His brow furrowed. I guess he didn’t like hearing me say his name. “I thought you and my daughter were finished.”  
I briefly wondered how many bottles of champagne he’d gone through when Rachel told him we’d ended it. And then how many bottles of Smirnoff he’d needed when she told him she’d dumped me to come out as a lesbian. “I’m still her friend. Funny how that works.”  
He pressed his lips together. “She’s upstairs.”  
I didn’t say a word to Luke as we took the elevator up. (Seriously, she has an elevator in her house. I never get used to that.)  
The music got to us before we got to Rachel. “Alt-indie,” I muttered. “At least it’s not europop anymore.” I saw Luke eyeball me after that. I ignored him.  
The elevator drifted to a halt outside a curtain of dark beads. The music got louder, some kind of guitar-ukelele love child. I winced.  
Luke stepped out and knocked on the wall.  
A voice yelled from somewhere behind the curtain: “Just a second!”  
The music switched off and a teenage girl made up primarily of oil paints and carroty curls stepped through the beads. “Dad, I told you-” She saw me, and switched occupations from stormcloud to sun. “Hey! You didn’t tell me you were coming today.”  
I got out about half of “surprise” before she hugged me.  
Rachel has a lot of force despite my having over half a foot on her. She doesn’t suffer half-assed huggers lightly.  
I returned it, ending up with my head buried in her bun, which was mostly destroyed anyway. She smelled of turpentine and, concerningly, smoke.  
I hadn’t realized I missed her.  
She bounced back before I could get all teary. “Where have you been these past couple days? My family is driving me up the wall and over the ceiling. I swear, my head will be doing 360s soon.” She trailed off once she noticed Luke behind me.  
“We’re here on business.” He said.  
Rachel glanced at me, and all the animation drained out of her eyes.  
I sighed. “Yeah, I have a good excuse for taking a couple sick days.”  
^^^  
Luke and I waited while she set up the room, whatever that meant. I didn’t really know what you needed for high-quality witchery.  
“So, ex-girlfriend, huh?” He asked casually.  
“That’s your takeaway?”  
“Simple curiosity.”  
What was I supposed to do with that? “She never mentioned me?”  
“There wasn’t a whole lot of free time for chatting.” His eyes flickered again, like he was reliving bad memories. “Besides, I thought you were gay.”  
I didn’t have time to do anything but sputter before Rachel stuck her head through the curtain and said, “Okay, I’m ready.” She still looked drawn, but confident. I’d always liked that about her-she always seemed to pull together. It wasn’t that nothing was a challenge. It was just that she was going to bounce back onto her toes anyway, if she could. I got that.  
We followed her into her space, the upper floor of her family’s house. As usual, there were a couple hampers’ worth of laundry around, intermixed with various fancy art resources I didn’t know the names of.  
“I didn’t think I’d be getting any customers today.” She said, waving her hands around.  
“I’m sure we can deal.” I flicked a bright blue bra at Luke’s shoe and grinned when he jumped back instinctively.  
“So, what’s the problem?” She looked at us expectantly.  
“We need to find out more about someone who’s been giving us trouble.” I said. “Luke said you could help.”  
She nodded. “Clairvoyance is kind of my specialty. It won’t be a bulleted list, though.”  
“Not hardly, I know. But we’ve got a focus aid of sorts for you.” Luke held up the Ziploc bag containing the two stained glasses. “Blood.”  
Rachel’s face brightened. “That’s always good.” She played with a hole in her jeans for a few moments, then nodded and said, “Yeah. Follow my lead.”  
Rachel walked to the clearest area of the room, a stretch of floor by one of the windows. She sat, and we imitated her, forming a rough triangle. She cracked her knuckles and wiggled her fingers. “Give me the glasses.”  
Luke did.  
She swiped the first two fingers on both hands through the sticky, half-dried blood. She settled herself back, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Then she slicked the blood over her eyelids like the most demented makeup job ever.  
“What is she doing?” I said under my breath.  
“She’s connecting to the kidnapper, kind of like we did.” Luke answered.  
My eyebrows pulled together. “How will that give us new information?”  
Luke’s teeth gleamed. “She’s better at it.”  
Rachel exhaled softly, and I turned to look at her again. The hair on my arms stood straight up.  
Look, I had seen more creepy things in the last few days than most people see in a lifetime. But I was pretty sure none of them were worse than watching my friend See.  
Rachel doubled over like someone had punched her, and when she sat up, her eyes were open. The radioactive green of her irises had suffused the whites of her eyes, glowing. The shocking light leaked out between her lips and glowed under her fingernails.  
She opened her mouth and spoke, her voice suddenly tripled and louder than the nicest speakers could have made it. The words hit me in a one-two punch of volume and impact, and the second I heard them, I knew they were true.  
_Find the one who stole the one,_  
_The one who hides away from sun_ -  
_Seek the darker edge to find the light,_  
_And empty day to see lovely night._  
_Find the angels one and two-_  
Rachel’s voice choked off. My heartbeat jumped, and I realized it had been synchronizing with the cadence of her speech.  
I glanced at Luke and, for the second time that day, I saw him frightened.  
The greenish light flickered, and she jerked again, this time going backwards like someone receiving a slap. She looked straight at me. My spine prickled, and I got the ugly sensation that Rachel wasn’t the one watching me.  
Rachel did the only thing that could have made the moment scarier. Staring right at me, eyes burning like nuclear reactors, she smiled.  
And I recognized her.  
Her features hadn’t changed, but the expression playing over them was utterly alien. The merry violence glowing on her face wasn’t hers, and I knew it. I knew it like I’d befriended the monster years ago.  
I didn’t have time to think of crying out.  
Rachel’s eyes widened. She jerked again, swayed gently and collapsed to the floor, rag doll-style.  
I let out a delayed yelp and scrambled forward. She was deadly limp, but her chest still rose and fell. At least I knew that was good.  
With a stuttering gasp, her eyes snapped open.  
I’ve never been so relieved to see the whites of somebody’s eyes before. I think I hugged her right off the hardwood.  
She poked the ticklish spot on the small of my back, and I let her go. “I’m okay.” She promised. “Let me just...shake it off.”  
I nodded. I didn’t totally believe her, but then again, what did I know about this? I let her be.  
Rachel took another huge breath, muttering something I hoped was a calming magic mantra under her breath. She had gone so pale it made her freckles look like ink blots. She was unsteady, but not nearly as bad as I had been. Not going to lie, it made me feel a little babyish.  
After a minute, she looked at me and smiled a watery smile. “Sorry. Usually the whole ‘power of Christ compels you’ routine isn’t necessary.”  
I laughed weakly. Something in my chest released. “Good to know. I’m still giving you a bad review, though.”  
“Just like that movie.”  
I helped her to her feet after she took a few more breaths.  
“All right.” Rachel said. “I’m honestly not sure if you brought me two different types of blood or if there was just-” She waved her hands, trying to magic up the right word, “just some kinda _impression_ on the one, but either way, this is some serious stuff.” She glanced between us two for a moment, green eyes bright with expectation. “Like, you should go under a rock serious.”  
I scratched the back of my neck. “And if I don’t want to go under a rock?”  
Rachel beamed. “Then you’re still you.”  
I felt myself grinning back. “You don’t know how good it is to hear you say that.”  
Her eyes glittered. “I might.”  
Luke shifted closer, and I remembered he was in the room. He had the oddest look on his face. “I hate to interrupt this, but why exactly should we go under a rock?”  
Rachel’s features returned to seriousness. “There was some ridiculous mojo in that blood. We’re talking god-level.”  
I blinked. “Excuse me. When did we bring metaphysics into this?”  
She shook her head. “No, I mean the level of power. The tiers go way on up past humans.”  
“Right. Got it. So, um, who is this deity-level opposition we’re dealing with?”  
Rachel’s brow furrowed. “The vision was-” She fiddled with one of the rings on her middle finger. “It’s like the transmission was bad. Messed up. I’m not sure I can give you more specifics than what I’ve already said.”  
All the air went out of my sails. “Nothing?”  
“Wait, Rachel.” Luke made a slicing gesture with his hand, cutting us both off. “Is there anything else you could do with the blood? Anything else we could do?”  
“I don’t-” Her eyes lit up. “Maybe. Not with the blood, but…” She stared off into space for a minute, then nodded decisively. “Yeah. I can give you an edge. One minute.”  
Rachel disappeared into the depths of her rooms(rooms, like a princess)without another word.  
Luke watched her go. “That girl has momentum.”  
“You’re not kidding.” I turned to face him. “I’m not gay.”  
“Are you still on that? I was mistaken.”  
I folded my arms. “Just so we’re clear.”  
“We’re clear.” Luke said, unheated. Polar bears would be impressed with Luke.  
I gritted my teeth. I was the one who was pissed here. He was just being confusing now. “What?” I asked.  
“You don’t have to be so defensive about it.”  
Was that all? I blew out my breath, trying to diffuse the irritation. “It’s not like that.”  
He met my eyes. “What is it like?”  
My face felt hot, which only irritated me more. Why was this still so awkward? I should have had more than enough practice by now. “It’s like...I don’t appreciate people assuming things about me.”  
“You don’t appreciate it.” He didn’t sound impressed.  
“People assume a lot of things about me.” I said, refusing to break under his cold gaze. “Like that I like only boys. Or that I like only girls.”  
I still hadn’t decided if the customary look of surprise should have annoyed me. Mostly it amused me. Maybe I’d eventually get sick of it. Yeah, I probably would.  
“Is that what it’s like?” He asked.  
I couldn’t help snorting. “Been that way for a while.”  
He half-smiled. “I get it.”  
“Do you?”  
“Oh, yeah.” He turned to face the partition Rachel had disappeared behind as her footsteps came back towards us-but not without flashing me a grin. “Me too.”  
I didn’t have time to think too hard about the frisson that sent through my chest before Rachel appeared again. But I couldn’t quite stop the smile.


	11. Keep the Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: N/A.

I managed to bite back a full-on Cheshire grin before Rachel was back. She walked with purpose, tossing something small back and forth in her hands.  
“All right.” She said. “I’ve got something for you.” She held out the item and we peered at it; a midsize shimmering earring.  
“Is that a real pearl?” I asked.  
“Maybe.” Rachel shrugged. “Anyway, now it’s a kind of teleporter. Ish.”  
I blinked. “How can a teleporter be ‘ish’?”  
“It works in a limited range.” She squinted. “If it works. I just learned this.”  
My eyebrows crept up. “Uh, Rachel, are we going to explode?”  
“I hope not,” she said cheerfully, and handed me the earring. “Get within a mile or so and you can pop right on top of her. Figuratively speaking. Or use it to get away, whatever. Just smash it.”  
I tried not to look too skeptical.  
“Who taught you this?” Luke asked.  
“A very adept, if crazy, mechanic.” She replied. “Magically-oriented, of course.”  
“Of course.” I said, as if it should have been obvious.  
“Thank you for giving us the element of surprise, at least.” Luke said, bowing his head to her. I didn’t know if I should have imitated him. Rachel verged on urban royalty, but she was my friend too. I hugged her instead.  
She returned it familiarly, and when I pulled back, there was a touch of tightness around her radioactive-bright eyes. “Be careful, okay? Not everybody responds great to the underground.”  
“That’s me. Careful.” I tried to smile at her, suddenly feeling a clutch in my chest. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got backup.” I motioned to Luke, who was now standing by the door, waiting for me.  
Rachel laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. “Right. Good luck with those monsters.”  
“Thanks.” I said, and turned to go. I followed Luke into the elevator and shoved the creeping cold away from my heart. I was almost there. I just had to hold on a little longer.  
We stepped out into the cold night and I took a deep, calming breath. For some reason, Mr. Dare didn’t seem overly concerned about two young guys prancing around Manhattan in the depth of the night. I guess we just looked that tough.  
“We should get back to the boardinghouse.” Luke said.  
I glanced up. “Sunrise?”  
“Soon.”  
He started away from the opulent brownstones and I followed, trying my best not to check behind me too much or look too suspicious.  
My brain was buzzing with information and hope. I was closer, closer, closer. The blend of fear and excitement was making me sick. I needed a distraction.  
“So.” I glanced at Luke, making sure I was following.  
After a moment- “Yes?”  
“You’re bisexual?”  
He laughed, short and genuine. The sound rang warmly off the brick around us and melted into the dim air. “That’s what you want to know about?”  
“Well, Rachel was always weird. I guess witch isn’t a huge step.” I gestured at myself. “I mean, not after all this.”  
“And I’m shocking?”  
I shrugged. “Not shocking, exactly. Just...interesting.”  
Luke slowed to look at me, and I got that feeling again-like he was seeing more than I could be sure of. “Yeah, it is.”  
He faced front again, and my chest ached. “I-” My voice seemed too loud in the dark. “I always like to know. If somebody’s like me.”  
He glanced back again. I couldn’t see his eyes without the streetlights. His voice was quiet. “I used to do that.”  
I wanted to grind my teeth. Used to? Why did he have to be so mysterious all the time?  
Before I could say anything else, he cursed under his breath and held out an arm to stop me. “We need to go faster.”  
“What?”  
“I can. You should be able too.” He looked me up and down. “You haven’t used it yet, have you?”  
“What?”  
“But I saw you-” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “No, everything during the first feeding is usually involuntary.”  
I sliced my hand through the air. _“What?”_  
“Look, we have better physical capabilities than mortals.” Luke said, looking me dead-on. Apparently passing on knowledge required intense eye contact.  
I nodded. “I follow. We come back strong, right?”  
He smiled. That took care of any of the cold getting to me. “Right.”  
I shot a glance at the sky. I didn’t see any marked change yet, but that could have been light pollution. “But how?” I looked down at my hands. “I don’t know how to do that.”  
“It should be instinctual.”  
I huffed. “Well, it’s not. At least not for me. So do your mentor thing. Teach me how.”  
Luke’s smile widened dangerously. “You know what the best teacher is?”  
My stomach dropped. Uh-oh.  
“Experience. Think fast.”  
Then Luke grabbed my hand and _pulled._  
In retrospect, Luke didn’t so much pull as move, move like a striking snake. And somehow, I did too. It took effort just to keep up.  
I didn’t dare look anywhere but straight ahead, moving like this. Night air whipped around me, made freezing by the speed. We were flying through the streets, leaving the world behind, at least twice as fast as any marathon runner. The alley disappeared in a blink.  
Luke stopped, and I crashed into him. He caught me with a surprised grunt and staggered backward, hitting the door. And then we were still.  
The adrenaline hit, and I couldn’t keep from shaking. My breath plumed out white, mingling with his. Luke was trembling too; I could feel it against me.  
Insane, thrill-drunk laughter bubbled out of my throat. “Oh my God.”  
Luke broke and started laughing, a huge, warm laugh that felt like a campfire to listen to. Now that was shocking. “I know.”  
I stared up at him, taking in the unselfconscious happiness on his face. It was almost as thrilling as my newfound superpowers. Seeing Luke powerful, standing up tall, in control was impressive. Seeing him human was even better.“That was kind of amazing.”  
“It worked.” Luke lifted his hand from my waist to thunk my shoulder. “You’re a natural.”  
I realized I was still leaning into him, off-balance from pulling a Barry Allen. I stumbled back, and instantly regretted it. Everywhere Luke had warmed was now tingling and cold.  
My head snapped up. “You could have killed me.”  
"Please. You would have been scraped at most.” Luke turned to open the door. “Like I said, you’re a natural.”  
I couldn’t come up with an intelligent reply to that, so I made some grumbling noises and followed him inside.  
Outside, the sky had started to brighten while we ran. I squinted out the windows. “Perfect timing.”  
“We should really sleep.”  
I turned to face Luke, who was leaning against the foot of his bed. “I don’t know if I can.”  
“Don’t you want to be sharp tomorrow? It’ll be more investigation.” He arched a golden eyebrow. The light beginning to stream in from the windows glinted off his hair. “Besides, you can’t tell me you aren’t tired.”  
I was about to say _I can so_. A wave of exhaustion hit me so hard I had to steady myself against the wall. “I-What is this?” Did his orders extend to my physiology or something? I blinked the dizziness away. “Why does this keep happening?”  
“You’re pushing your limits, that’s all.” Luke said. “You need to sleep.”  
“Where?” I said, and wished I hadn’t. No need for blankets to stave off the autumn chill. My face would be hot enough. There was no way he was inviting me to sleep in his bed again. Not when he was clearly planning to share it.  
“Anywhere. You could go out and see if there’s a spare spot in the other rooms here; that’s where the rest of the gang usually sleeps.” The eyebrow climbed higher. “Unless you want to stay here.”  
My “no” might have been a little hurried.  
I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, eyes clamped closed. This was crazy. I was only here to save my mother; no blushing necessary. I didn’t even know why I was embarrassed. It wasn’t like he was actually my boyfriend. Like there was anything to avoid.  
“Are you looking for somewhere to stay?”  
My eyes snapped open.  
The speaker was a girl maybe a couple years older than me, with a pretty, familiar face and wide brown eyes. She didn’t look threatening. She didn’t even look surprised.  
“Yeah.” I said, straightening. “Just for the night.”  
She smiled. “Follow me.”  
Without thinking, I did. The hall stretched on, what felt like forever of aged wood paneling and old-fashioned wall fixtures. Before long, I was bored. Might as well get some more info on my escort. “What’s your name?”  
“Silena.” Her voice was calm and quiet, like she knew she didn’t need to speak loudly for me to hear.  
A miniature bolt of shock ran through me. So that was why she looked like somebody I knew. She was a former upperclassman from my high school.  
Silena glanced back, curiosity showing on her face. “You’re Percy, right?”  
My stomach flipped. “How do you know my name?”  
“Word travels fast in places like this.” We reached the end of the hall and she stopped. “I only heard that you were the new recruit Luke was busy charming.”  
I shifted. “Is that something he does often?”  
She tilted her head, sending strips of dark hair falling over her eyes. “I think it’s reflexive.” Before I could say anything to that, she rapped on the door, then opened it. “This one is empty for now. You can have it tonight.”  
“Thanks.” I said. I halted in the doorway, still looking at her. “I’m not really a recruit. More of a temp.”  
Silena nodded. “Okay, Percy.”  
My grip on the doorframe tightened. I didn’t know why the disbelief of a virtual stranger bothered me, but it did. Maybe it was the touch of sadness in her smile.  
She made to go. “Goodnight.”  
“Hey, Silena?”  
She turned again, looking at me.  
I couldn’t stop myself. “Did Luke charm you too?”  
The smile vanished. “Goodnight.”  
I watched her go, feeling like someone had stitched ice into my stomach lining.  
Sleep didn’t come easy, even alone in a proper bed. My mind wouldn’t stop buzzing. Rachel’s voice during our session; Luke pressed up against me behind the boardinghouse; the sick look on Silena’s face when I started prying.  
It wasn’t until I woke up the next morning that I realized I hadn’t denied being charmed.


	12. Hope to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month! This chapter is a bit angsty, so I hope you have something lined up to bring the happy part back.  
> Warnings: blood, mentions of past domestic abuse.

I made my way to Luke’s room early the next morning, and gave him exactly three knocks’ warning. Then I opened the door and said without preamble, “We need to check out the warehouses.”  
Luke sat up, bleary-eyed, and I felt a touch of satisfaction. Let him have the rude awakening this time. “What?”  
“Easy place for someone to hide, and they aren’t even far from my apartment.” I shut the door behind me, leaning against it. “They’re a good place to start, if nothing else.”  
He raked his fingers through his hair, and the sheets fell away from his bare shoulders. “You’re still suspicious of Annabeth.”  
“That too.” I crossed my arms and took a deep breath. I’d rehearsed this speech over and over in bed last night. Nerves were becoming my version of counting sheep. One anxiety attack, two anxiety attacks, three…. I shook my head. “Look, I know a lot about letting your emotions get in the way, and-”  
Luke looked up at me, and my breath froze in my lungs. His eyes were cold as cast iron.  
I set my jaw, refusing to break his gaze. I’d won plenty of staring contests. Apparently my resting face was “unnerving” and “vulpine”.  
Luke’s fists clenched in his sheets, but he looked away. The morning light made his profile sharp-hair spiked from sleeping, stone-narrow nose, lean muscle standing out in his neck and shoulders. His mouth was the only soft part of the image. I shook myself and looked away as he said, “She’s not who you’re looking for. I can promise you that.”  
“You promised me a lot of things.” I gripped the metal that made up the foot of his bed, letting the chilly bite on my palms ground me. “Like my mother.” It was kind of a low blow, sure, but you know what they say. Desperate times.  
He stood and turned his back to me, moving with jerky, angry motions. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head. It did nothing to hide the tension in his body. “You won’t find her with Annabeth.”  
“You can’t know that.” I insisted.  
Luke whirled, hands balled into fists. “I _can_!”  
I couldn’t stop the flinch that pitched through me. I wasn’t certain if he saw it or not. The burning in my chest told me I didn’t care.  
“Fine.” I spat. I turned to twist the door open. “I’ll do it myself.”  
^^^  
That anger carried me a good way. I didn’t stop until I was close enough to the docks to smell the water. I sucked in a deep breath, letting the rusty, damp scent cut through the fog in my head.  
God, I felt stupid.  
I hated people yelling at me. Always had. I should have gotten used to it by now, but it still made me feel like a child about to be punished.  
The first warehouse on the line was abandoned. I decided that no one was around to notice another skinny teenager moping anyway, and let myself lean against the wall to rest.  
I was still shaking with adrenaline. Would shutting my eyes mean I would stop seeing the hard look on Luke’s face? I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing more than ever for my jacket. It wasn’t fair. If I was going to spend so much time ducking from shadow to shadow, avoiding the sun, I should have at least gotten some resilience to cold in the deal.  
Why did I feel like he’d broken some kind of trust? Despite what I’d said, he really hadn’t promised me much, besides a membership into his monster club and a helping hand finding my mom. _My mom who was probably kidnapped because of me,_ I reminded myself. I didn’t have any reason to trust him. But still, I felt like something had been hurt. Even if it was just my feelings.  
I pressed my forehead against the cold concrete just under an open window. I trusted too easily for somebody who should have known better.  
“What are you doing here?”  
I spun, pressing my back against the wall. My breath huffed out in an almost-visible cloud.  
The voice belonged to a girl, maybe my age, more than my height. She was glaring at me.  
I hoped I wasn’t in trouble. But given my track record, that wasn’t likely.  
Her dark eyes narrowed. “Are you spying on me?”  
I held up my hands, the universal signal for _innocent, innocent_. “No. I swear. I’m just-” I glanced around, like an alibi would write itself on the grimy walls. “I’m lost.”  
“Well, get lost somewhere else.” She twitched her head to the side.  
A spark of anger ignited in my stomach. What right did she have to order me away? I hadn’t done anything. Yet.  
While I tried to swallow that down, she moved, stretched. A shudder rolled down her back.  
I stepped closer to her, getting a better look. My stomach flip-flopped.  
It certainly took one to know one, but-she looked ragged, and it wasn’t just her clothes. Her reddish hair was lank and tangled, and her eyes were like a cornered animal’s.  
“Hey.” I took a step closer, carefully. That horse-riding lesson with a skittish mare years ago was finally paying off. “Are you okay?” I extended a hand.  
She swatted it away. “No, don’t touch me!”  
A belated sting hit my arm. I glanced down. Her nails had left flushed scratches down my wrist.  
I met her eyes again, and they were venomous. “What’s wrong with you?” I breathed.  
Her jaw clenched, and my stomach dropped. Her eyes were terribly bright.  
That might have been the wrong thing to say.  
All my instincts screamed. I ducked to the side a second before she lunged. There was a smack as she hit the bricks.  
“I’m gonna get you, punk.” she snarled.  
For once in my life, I did the sane thing. I turned and ran.  
And it worked like hell on wheels. The concrete flew away under me. I wasn’t to the level Luke had been the other night, but still. It would have been exhilarating if I hadn’t heard the girl coming after me.  
Something smashed behind me. I glanced down, feeling a sting, and saw splinters in my arm. _Concentrate, Percy._  
I risked a glance behind, and wished I hadn’t. She moved a little heavy, but strong as hell. I needed evasion more than anything.  
I grabbed the side of one of the buildings, wincing as it pushed the splinters deeper into my hand, and used my momentum to throw myself between them. I heard her skid to a stop just past the building. I was already moving. I just had to pray to whatever gods might exist that she was more angry than she was smart.  
It paid off. The warehouse where we started was just out of sight.  
I had to lose her. I spotted a dumpster and scrambled up. Above it was a blank space where a window should be, just wide enough for a slender guy to slip through. Apparently there was a god.  
I shoved myself through. The fall hurt. A lot.  
The cold concrete pressed against my cheek as I lay there, listening.  
Footsteps slowed outside. Something rustled against the warehouse wall. I held my breath.  
She huffed, and the footsteps walked away.  
I exhaled slowly and sat up. I regretted that one quickly. Note to self: no more jumping from great heights, even if you are a super-sturdy creature of the night. When the movies showed you Spider-Man sticking a landing, they didn’t mention the after part where every joint in his body ached. At least I hadn’t jostled anything too out of place.  
The warehouse was chilly, and even the air seemed wet and salty. I stared at the blank walls and tried to think positive. Escaping whatever that was-good. Definitely a point in the good column. Running off on Luke-undetermined. Finding the warehouses. Good. Getting lost and distracted and bruised up, not so much.  
I glanced down at my hands and grimaced. A tidy collection of blood drops speckled the skin like constellations under a blood moon. I started tugging at the splinters. One by one, sting by tiny sting, they landed on the warehouse floor with wet clicks.  
As the last one dropped, the footsteps came back.  
My whole body tensed.  
They shuffled to a stop outside the warehouse. I heard something hit the dumpster gently.  
My mouth went dry. I stood, bracing myself for another frantic attack. This place wasn’t exactly close quarters, but it was closer than I would’ve liked. Speed vs. strength was a bad battle to be in when speed had no room.  
The door clicked open. My fists tightened.  
A masculine figure stepped through the doorway, the midmorning sun obscuring all the details. It said in a quiet, husky voice, “Percy?”  
I relaxed, dropping the fighting stance I hadn’t realized I’d slipped into.  
Luke flipped down a hood not unlike the one I had worn before. “You go a long way fast when you’re mad. Fortunately, you don’t go with a whole lot of subtlety.”  
I scoffed, but I didn’t have a reply to follow it up with. Slowly, I let my hands unclench.  
Mistake. His eyes darted down. “What happened to your hands?”  
I gestured to the modest pile of splinters. “I got punked up, all-natural style.”  
Luke blinked slowly.  
“There were smashed things.” I said vaguely. “Stuff happened.”  
“Who smashed something?”  
I shook my head. “I didn’t know her. We should probably go before she comes back.”  
Looking back, I should have known not to say that.  
Outside, the dumpster swayed and banged into the side of the building. The redhead’s face appeared in the empty window. “Found you.”  
I muttered something my mother would have hated, Luke glanced at me with amusement, and the door burst in.  
She stalked forward, implacable, ready to terminate me.  
Luke _snarled_. Like an angry wolf. The sound sent a shiver down my spine and into my gut. It found the clawing, primal feelings at my core and stroked them.  
“He’s one of yours?” The girl asked contemptuously.  
“He’s new.” Luke replied coldly. “But mine, yes. Keep your paws off him.”  
She glanced between us, clearly spoiling for a fight. The shock was like a slap in the face when she turned and walked out without another word.  
I stared at Luke. He returned the look calmly. “What was that?”  
He shrugged. “Minor power struggle.”  
“Who was that?”  
“Acolyte of this new-blood berserker type. Clarisse, I think she’s called.” He snorted. “Even for the underground, they’re aggressive. She’s just as off as I’ve heard, obviously. Absolutely cuckoo.”  
I glared. “Hey.”  
He did the palms-up _innocent_ gesture, and I did a double-take.  
His hands were laced with red abrasions, like fresh, bubbling bruises. I stepped closer, touching his wrist to bring them closer. Burns. Mild ones, but there. I looked up at the sun filtering in through the window. Mild, but there.  
My stomach twisted. I dropped his wrist.  
Luke shifted his weight. “You freaked back there.”  
I stepped back, looking away. “Yeah, well. I was upset.”  
He shook his head, ruffling that flawless sandy hair. “Percy, upset is when your crush won’t go out with you. You had a look like-like I was going to hit you or something.” He trailed off.  
My stomach felt cold and empty.  
His voice was quiet again when he spoke. “Do you want to go look more now? We can go back to the boardinghouse if you’re tired.”  
I swallowed hard. “We should keep going. I need to find her.” My voice sounded almost as rough as his.  
Luke nodded, wordless. He turned to crack the door open for us.  
I darted over and yanked his hood up before he could step out.  
He glanced at me, grinning slightly, and said, “Stick to the shadows until we can find yours, mother hen.”  
“Surprisingly, not the first time I’ve been called that.” I grumbled.  
He shook his head, laughing almost silently.  
I glanced back at the shadows of the warehouse and hated how much I wanted to curl up in them. Instead, I sucked in a breath and followed Luke out into the sun.


	13. Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: violence, language, and depiction of a mild anxiety attack.

To nobody’s great shock except me, interviewing the renters of warehouses in the middle of the day as a vampire was not a great time. I lurked a lot, and when I was in view of real live people, I had to keep apologizing for the occasional spot of roughened redness on my cheekbones, my nose, my forehead-anything that stuck out. I must have looked like I had some serious frostbite. In October.  
I ducked near building after building as Luke asked the cranky occupants if they had seen anything suspicious around. One was some rich lady storing furniture while her house was renovated. She gave me a lot of dirty looks, and I gritted my teeth. The next was what looked like a bunch of kids around my age setting up for a rave. We skipped them. Then empty. Empty. Contractors. Empty. A huddle of homeless people hiding out. Empty.  
It didn’t take long for me to get tired. My muscles ached from the chase and the fall. My insides ached from all these people. And worst of all, I could feel myself getting hungry.  
Luke seemed to notice. Maybe it was a super-senses thing. Or maybe I just looked pissed. “Let’s double back and check those idiot teens,” he suggested. “Then call it a day.”  
“Call it a morning, maybe.”  
We turned around. A lanky guy with mousy hair answered the knock. He looked us up and down, taking in Luke’s shadowy hood, my blood-spattered hands. “What’s up, spooks?”  
“We wanted to know if you’d seen anything suspicious around lately.” Luke asked smoothly. He had all the charisma of a used car salesman and the cover-up of a leading man.   
The guy leaned in the doorway, still squinting at us. “Like what?”  
“Disruptive noises, people slinking around-anything out of the ordinary.”  
 _Hard when Manhattan isn’t exactly ordinary most days,_ I couldn’t help thinking.  
“We’re looking for somebody.” Luke elaborated.  
“Your Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?”  
I glared at him as Luke tried to explain without including any details that could potentially tip the poor, unsuspecting bystander off to the true crazy of the situation. But he didn’t seem to be listening much to Luke anymore. He was meeting my eyes, and he didn’t look happy about it.  
He looked scared.  
I realized I was clenching my jaw. I would have unlocked if it hadn’t felt like my fangs would slip out if I risked it. This day was already too long and too sunny and too lonely, and slamming this idiot partier into a wall sounded like fantastic therapy. _Percy Jackson’s Percussive Therapy Personnel,_ I thought. _I should market that. We specialize in the healthy, pleasurable expression of slightly psychopathic urges._  
“Listen.” I said softly. His eyes darted down to my mouth, then back up to my eyes. “We haven’t had a good day. Just tell me if you’ve seen anything.”  
The guy swallowed compulsively, looking between Luke and me like we were the proverbial rock and hard place.   
“Tell me.” I repeated. “Now.”  
He flinched just enough so I could see it. Satisfaction rippled in my stomach. If he was scared of me, he must have had more brains than I was giving him credit for. “I-I might have.”  
I stepped closer. “Yes?”  
“I don’t know who, I swear. But some creepy-looking dude was kinda-kinda lurking, like you said. Over there.” He jerked his head toward the end of the line of buildings. “He doesn’t get out much. Night owl, you know? I think he was alone, but I’m not sure-”  
“Be sure.” I snapped. He flinched again. I modulated my voice, trying to be gentle. It grated. “Was there a woman with him? Brunette, average height? Or a tall blonde?”  
“Wh-Who-”  
“Answer me.”   
“Maybe, I don’t know.” He stepped backward, tripping over the doorjamb. “I swear.”  
For a split second, I thought about getting closer. He wouldn’t be much more help, the coward. And his fear smelled _good._  
It made my stomach ache and my legs shake, but I stepped away. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes, concentrating on the pain in my jaw.   
I heard the door shut, loud like a gunshot, and felt Luke’s hand on my back. Warm. Solid. The sunshine glared down behind that, reminding me of my weakness.  
“I'm good.” I said quietly. “No murder today.” I thought about our task and amended, “Probably.”   
“Luke chuckled darkly. “So. Night owl, huh?”  
I skirted through the shadows and around, headed back to the boardinghouse. “Looks like we’ve got a full evening ahead of us.”  
^^  
Chilly night air pressed around me, and, not for the first time, I wished I had something to ward it off with, even if it wasn't technically doing me any harm. I wished I had an excuse to sit closer to Luke. Less than half a foot from me, he practically radiated heat. Totally unfair, by the way. We ruthless monsters were supposed to be cold-blooded.  
I shivered and tried to refocus on the last few buildings on the line. Currently our night owl was a no-show.  
At least I'd had the opportunity to eat before coming back here. But with the night sinking its claws into me, all I wanted was something hot-and I was still hungry.   
Luke shifted closer, and the wave of heat that swayed off him sent a shudder through me.  
“How long have we been out here?”   
He rolled his neck. “About an hour and a half.”  
“Think Night Owl’s going to show?”  
In the dim light, I saw a flash of teeth-Luke smiling crookedly. “You aren't too good with waiting, are you?”  
“I get bored.” I poked at a growing hole in my jeans, regretting that I hadn't brought something better to fidget with. The word “stakeout” evoked suspense, bated breath and coiled muscles. Still, it seemed like an obvious oversight that sitting in a lot for hours on end might be boring.  
My eyes were beginning to unfocus, a flit of motion in my peripheral vision woke me up.  
Luke tensed beside me. “Did you-”  
“I saw.”  
Slowly, taut as a tightrope, he rose. I followed, trying to match the pantherlike way he moved.   
The figure didn’t seem to see us. He was dressed much like me-lots of skin covered, but thin fabrics, like he was looking to avoid sun more than he was cold. My eyes tracked him as he moved down the line.  
He paused near a streetlight. His head lifted, looking around. I froze.   
In the dim globe of golden light, I caught a glimpse of his face under the hood. Tired, sallow, shockingly young. And sunburned, literally.  
He turned away and kept walking, but my heart was already pounding.   
“Luke.” I whispered.  
“I know.”  
My mouth was dry, my body cold and my hands sweating. My mom could have been ten yards away, but I couldn’t make myself move.  
I spun and nearly smacked into Luke’s chest. “I think we should go back to the boardinghouse and arm up. Maybe get a few of the others.”  
His golden brows furrowed. “Seems a little unnecessary.”  
“Seems practical to me.” I glanced back. The figure was still in sight. He moved slowly, like he too was looking to avoid detection.  
“It’s just the one guy.”  
“As far as we know.” I countered. “He could have a whole gang, like you do.”  
“If we follow him to his destination, and he’s got a whole gang, we’ll get reinforcements.” Luke said. I got the distinct feeling he was trying to pacify me, and it made me want to scream. Couldn’t he see that this was important?  
I swallowed down the sea of emotions. “I still think we should have prepped better.”  
“Appearances can be deceiving in the underground, but I don’t foresee a disaster. You’re strong for a rookie, and God knows I can kick some ass. We’ll be fine.” His voice was terrifyingly confident.  
“I’m not so sure about that.” I muttered.   
“It’ll be-” Luke paused in the middle of rolling his shoulders back. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”   
His voice had the tone of an epiphany aloud. My stomach curled in on itself.  
“Percy,” He started.  
“I don’t want to hear it, okay?” I surprised myself-my voice cracked and twisted and punched all in one sentence. “It’s just-” I whipped away, pressing my knuckles to the sides of my skull. My thoughts were getting muddled by the roar of anxiety in my ears. “This is important. I can’t fuck this up.” _I don’t know why I thought I could do_ this was pounding on the inside of my skull. _I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t._  
“Percy.” His voice was calm and soft. It brought me back to earth, just a little.   
My legs shook. I turned to face him, trying to breathe.   
“I wouldn’t have wanted you if I thought you weren’t tough.” Luke said. “You’re a fighter.”  
I couldn’t think of anything to reply with except, “I can’t lose her again.” _It can’t be my fault she’s gone._  
“You won’t.” He replied steadily. “I promised.”  
I closed my eyes. On the inner darkness of my lids, I pictured my mother. I knew her face better than my own: dark curls that rarely obscured her smiling eyes, the pointy nose and slightly crooked teeth I inherited, too many lines for a woman who wasn’t even past her thirties. She was what I’d done all this for. And I’d do it all again.  
 _Breathe in. Breathe out._  
My mother could have been ten yards away. I had to move.  
I opened my eyes. “Okay. Let’s go.”


	14. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: violence, angst, and references to past death and abuse.  
> These chapters mark the midpoint of the story, and involve a lot of reveals. They belong together.

Silence ricocheted off the empty buildings as Luke and I crept in close.   
“How do we want to do this?” I whispered, wishing we’d discussed this beforehand. I hadn’t planned on finding a potential culprit so quickly, but as it was, the fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants method was our only chance.  
He glanced at me, features sharp in the dark. “Your mom, your mission, your call.”  
His tone told me that was supposed to be a gift, but all it did was make my heart pound. I ducked to a nearby building and flattened myself against the wall so I could think and stay unseen at the same time.  
 _Think, Percy. What do you know about strategy? How do you take down an unknown enemy?_  
“We go in from opposite sides.” I said. My voice was steadier than I’d expected. “Try and go for the element of surprise. That works on almost anybody.”  
Teeth flashed in the dim light. He was smiling at me. “Go on.”  
“You immobilize the kidnapper so I can get my mom out first. She’s the priority. Leave him alive if you can.”  
“Mercy. Interesting.”  
I laughed. The noise was sharp and cold in the midnight silence. “You might not think it’s so merciful once I get my hands on him.”  
He smiled wider.   
“Once we’re both out, we haul ass and use Rachel’s pearls as soon as we have a safe second.” I glanced up at him. His pale eyes glowed, reflecting the streetlights like a cat’s. “Sound good?”  
“I’m proud of you, apprentice.” He said, almost genuine.   
I didn’t have time to tell him to stop calling me that. Against my back, the warehouse seemed to rattle. It took me a moment to realize it was just sound-sound and my response to it.  
I could hear my mother’s voice.  
“Come on.” I said, my voice deadly quiet. “We have to go. Now.”  
The look on his face told me Luke didn’t love being ordered around, but at the moment, I cared so little. He fell in beside me, and we split parallel, edging around the building.  
My heart was in my throat. I was so close I almost felt home.   
And there it was, just in front of me: a door. Dim, dirty light leaked from the crack under it. Tense, quiet voices emanated from behind it.  
“You think I’m safer here?” A woman’s voice asked. My throat closed. “Explain.”  
She was using reason, lawyering her captor-and what was more, she was momming him. I knew that voice. It was the Voice, capital V, I heard when I was stubborn. And she was using it on her kidnapper, trying to buy time.  
God, I loved her.  
“You’re safe anywhere but with him.”  
The second voice startled me so much I almost fell over, but the words were more confusing. There was nobody at our apartment who would hurt her. Not anymore.  
“I don’t understand.” My mother said. I could sense the frustration behind her words, but she was masking it well. Trying not to make him angry.   
My stomach twisted. Nobody had the right to make her feel like that.  
Without another thought, I was shoving the door open.   
Time slowed down long enough for me to ask a lot of questions: did Luke know when to come in? Did I really think I could do this? Was somebody going to die tonight?  
And most importantly, what kind of kidnapper leaves the door unlocked?  
The door slammed into the inner wall, louder than a scream. Two figures faced me. One I recognized, and just seeing her made the knot in my chest loosen for the first time in days. She was sitting, restrained, but not hurt.   
The second whirled to face me, and I knew something was wrong.   
He was just a kid. Younger than me. Slight, with dark hair and skin that marked him as Italian, or at least a legacy. He didn’t look like a kidnapper. He looked like an underclassman.   
In retrospect, I should have known better than to judge a book by its cover. The boy saw me, and all hell broke loose.  
He was on me so fast I couldn’t believe he’d moved. The hands that moved to strike at me had far more strength than any kid’s could. Luke had been right. This was no vanilla mortal.   
An echoing crash added to the sudden din bouncing off the walls. Speak of the devil. I glanced up to see Luke coming through a high window, shards of glass showering around him in a destructive halo. He slid gracefully to the floor and was on his feet in a second. I had to admire the showmanship.  
The split-second look cost me. A hard punch landed across my face. Dark stars burst over my vision. Cold concrete struck my back, but I managed to roll before the kidnapper hit the ground beside me.  
“Get her out!” I screamed at Luke, and then all my attention was on the fight.  
I got to my feet, and in some distant part of my brain, I was proud of how fast I did it. I guess years of getting socked in the face repeatedly did pay off.   
“Why are you here?” The boy asked. He was trembling with rage.   
“You don’t get to ask me questions.” I growled. I flew at him.   
We went to the floor again, and I lunged to pin him. He bucked against my grip, putting every inch of himself into it. I knew right then that this stranger hated me.

A hand came at my nose. I jerked backwards in time to get away with a graze, but it still stung. “Why did you do this?” I found myself shouting. “Who are you? And why in the hell did you want my jacket?”  
Confusion flashed in the boy’s dark eyes. “What jacket?”  
My stomach flipped. That wasn’t right.  
It was a second of uncertainty, but it was enough. He bucked under me again, and this time, I wasn’t prepared. I was the one on the ground.  
His fist connected with my face, and it hurt. “You’re a liar, just like all of them.” He cried. “You were going to hurt her!”  
Shock coursed through me, so cold and strong I hardly registered the next hit.   
I was the one he thought he was protecting my mom from. I was the one he thought wasn’t safe.  
He wasn’t looking for ransom, or making some calculated political move against Luke. He just...he thought I was a monster.  
The boy jerked backwards, and the weight on my midsection disappeared.  
Luke towered over both of us. He slung the boy back like it was no big deal, like he was a kitten scratching at Luke’s leg. His eyes burned with cold warrior fire and every line of his body showed skill, warning, menace.  
I was on my feet beside him then, taking stock of the room. The kidnapper was stumbling to his feet. My mother was free-she had picked up Luke’s discarded switchblade and was slinking along the edge of the room, headed for the door. I caught her eye and grinned crookedly. She nodded, smiling at me, and redoubled her grip on the handle.  
I learned from the best. Backbone ran in my blood.  
I whirled to the present threat. Except he didn’t look like such a threat anymore, what with Luke pinning him to the concrete.   
“Go.” I said flatly. “I’ll deal with him.”  
I saw that spark of annoyance in Luke’s eyes, but he looked between me and the boy, then he got up and left.  
I sank into a crouch beside my mother’s kidnapper. “Hi.”  
He didn’t move.  
“What’s your name?”  
Still silent.   
I moved forward, and I saw the fear in his eyes. Letting ice slip into my voice, I said, “Do you think I’m joking? Tell me your name.”  
He broke my gaze. “Nico.”  
I relaxed. “If you don’t mind me saying, Nico, you look a little young for this.”  
“If you don’t mind me saying, your face looks better with the blood all over it.”  
This kid was funny. I would have respected that if it hadn’t been attached to someone who’d attacked my family.   
I modulated my voice, wondering if there was any point trying to sound friendly. “Why did you do this?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“I care because if you do it again, I’m going to kill you.”  
He flinched, because we both knew it was true. My stomach roiled saying it, but it was true. If it came down between this kid and my mom, I knew who was walking out of the ring.   
Nico looked up from the concrete, meeting my eyes. “Will you answer a question for me?”  
“Does it involve punching me again?”  
“Would you answer it if it did?”  
“Sure,” I said, “but I can’t guarantee you’ll like the answer.”  
His smile was far too bitter for his face. Kids that age should be worried about zits and first dates, not death threats and monsters.   
I tried to swallow the sharp taste in my throat. “Shoot.”  
He played with a hole in his jeans, carefully avoiding the scraped skin underneath it. “Do you care about Luke?”  
I don’t know what shocked me more, the question or his casual knowledge. “I don’t-we-what?”  
Nico laughed a laugh that matched his smile. “I’m wondering if you’ll care if I go after him?”  
I didn’t have an answer for that. “I don’t think you should do that.”  
His smile faded. “You think he’ll kill me. Yeah, I know.”  
My gut twisted.   
He met my eyes again. “Luke’s cronies killed my sister.” His voice wavered. “He took her away from me.”  
I couldn’t speak.  
“And you.” He said miserably. “I know what happens when Luke leaves his converts walking around unattended to.”  
Almost everything was in place, but one last piece wavered out of my grasp. “Why me?”  
“You’re dangerous!” Nico’s voice lashed out. “Volatile. I saw it happening again, and I got so angry-” He sucked in a messy breath and fell silent.   
Everything made sense now. As much sense as senseless acts of emotion could.  
Nico wasn’t human, I could see that much. And clearly, he had a strong reaction to non-human citizens. That kind of self-hatred was powerful. Irrational.   
I stood. “I’m going to go now.” I heard myself say. “Don’t do this again.” I hoped my voice was steady, solid, because my ears felt like they were full of water.  
I staggered out of the warehouse, dizzy with confusion and pain.   
Leaning against the cold walls, I heard soft voices. My eyes fluttered open. It took a minute to focus them.  
Yards away, my mom was leaning against a lamppost. Luke was speaking to her in calm, quiet tones. As I watched, she put a hand on his shoulder, steadying herself, and handed him back the knife.  
All of a sudden, I was so tired I could barely breathe.  
This Luke didn’t match up to the merciless man Nico had spoken of. He wasn’t the vicious warrior I’d seen inside either. He was the one healing me while I slept and returning my rattled affection after the blood nightmares. He made me dizzy as a punch.  
The world righted itself for long enough to see my mother catch sight of me, and all thoughts of Luke flew out the window. “Mom,” I croaked, knowing she couldn’t hear me.  
She sprinted over anyway.  
I wrapped my arms around her, and I was home.   
“How did you get here?” She was asking. She pulled back and brushed stray locks off my forehead like she was checking for a fever. “You’re hurt. We need to get home.”  
I couldn’t stop myself laughing. It felt too good. I hugged her tighter, and said, “I’m not the one who got kidnapped.”  
“You found me.” She said, a bit of wonder in her voice. “I knew I raised you to be smart, but this…”  
 _You raised me to be like you,_ I thought, burying my face in her shoulder.  
“Percy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you, but I’m having some trouble breathing.”  
I let her go. “You were amazing in there.” I said. “Where did you learn that stuff? What to do?”  
Her smile faded.   
Before she could reply, a familiar, feminine voice cut across the silence-. “What was that? Who’s there?” And then, “Find Nico. Now.”  
Luke caught my gaze. “We need to go.”   
“Do you have them?” I asked.  
He nodded and rustled in his pockets. “Get ready.”  
My mom followed the interaction with her eyes, sharp and reading me as always. Her face was calm, but I could tell she was trying to unravel us in that way of hers.  
I reached down and took her hand. “We have a way out, but it sounds like it’s gonna be close.”  
She nodded and stepped closer to me, drawing herself up to her full height. She looked like she was willing to punch every vampire in Manhattan before they got to me.  
Luke stepped tight to my other side and handed me the pearl. “Hurry.”  
A smallish group of figures appeared down the line. Heading them was a tall, lean blonde, walking fast and looking furious. The second she saw us, though, she stumbled.  
The second she saw Luke.  
I smashed the pearl at my feet and grabbed Luke’s hand. The world froze, immortalizing Annabeth’s horrified face, and then disappeared.


	15. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst, discussion of parental abandonment, and implied posttraumatic stress.

Rage pounded through my veins, aching to be released. I was aflame, I was burning alive in my own boiling blood. It would never be enough. But while I still lived, I could lay waste with that fire, I would, I had to-  
I snapped awake and almost screamed. My legs were tangled in my sheets, so badly you’d think someone had tied me up. I kicked and kicked until they came off and I could sit.  
My heart was going a thousand miles. I buried my head in my hands. I had to breathe, _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,_ like a waltz. When were these nightmares going to stop?  
Five days ago(I glanced at the clock, confirming that I’d slept long enough to reach a new day)Luke and I had freed my mother from a cold, damp warehouse by drinking the blood of her kidnapper. And five days later, whatever was wrong with that blood still wouldn’t stop tormenting us. Or me, at least. I hadn’t seen Luke enough to ask him. He could carry on without me; I needed rest. And I needed to make sure my family was okay. I’d told him so after profusely thanking him, then limping up to my apartment half-holding and half held up by my mother.  
Groaning, I boosted myself out of bed.  
The air was cold against my damp skin. The hall meandered around me as I found my way to the kitchen in the dark. I’m not sure what I was planning to do-eat something, make some coffee, lie on the cool linoleum until I felt better. Maybe.  
“Can’t sleep?”  
I wish I could say I took the surprise like a seasoned badass, a true creature of the night. I jumped like a frightened cat and whirled, claws out.  
My mom was sitting at our little kitchen table, gripping a mug of tea. She raised her eyebrows at me.  
“What are you doing sitting here in the dark?”  
“What are you doing up so late?” Her voice lacked the bite I would have put into it. Instead, it was gentle, even worried. “Or, should I say, early.” The words were muffled by a yawn. Despite the dim light, I could see the marks of a sleepless night, maybe more than one, scratched into her face.  
Gingerly, I settled across from her.  
We sat in silence for about five minutes before she said, “So. You have some things you want to talk to me about?”  
My mind was a wreck of memories and thoughts- _why was Luke being so nice last night, were Nico and Silena telling the truth, if you’d warned her, if you’d warned her, if you’d warned her-_  
So I started with what I’d been thinking every ten minutes since I’d got her back: “I’m so sorry.”  
She sighed. “Percy,” but she couldn’t get out the rest before I was speaking again.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t believe a word Luke said, I didn’t want to believe it was happening, and then you were gone.” My throat ached with stuck tears, but I had to keep going. “I swear I didn’t think this would touch you, I just wanted it to be over-I’m so sorry.”  
“Percy.” My mom repeated. “I’m not angry with you.”  
“Oh.” I deflated, sitting back in my chair. I realized I was clenching my fists so tightly my nails were digging in and forced myself to relax.  
“It’s not your fault.” She said, resigned in a way that made my heart feel like someone was poking it with a stick. It was her guilty voice. I didn’t hear her use it often, seeing as her halo flickered rarely. “I really should have told you sooner.”  
My eyes snapped open. She was still there, looking normal as ever, wearing a bushy housecoat and a quietly sad expression, my mom in her element. “Told me what?”  
She smiled bitterly. “Percy, this-this world may be new to you, but it isn’t to me. I wish it was. I wish neither of us had to know it.” Her smile turned a little more genuine. “Then again, if I hadn’t, I might not know you.”  
She reached across the table to take my hand, but I was too shocked to reciprocate, to do anything but blink. My lips felt numb whispering, “Dad.”  
She didn’t have to nod to say I was right.  
It felt wrong calling someone I’d never known “dad”. I regarded my missing-in-action father the way most kids like me did: half longing fascination, half burning resentment. My head spun trying to figure out which I was feeling right now.  
I could have asked a thousand questions about him; I had enough. But what came out was, “Did you have sex with a vampire?”  
My mom blinked once, shocked at my use of taboo words, then burst out laughing. “No, no, honey. That’s not it.”  
“Thank God. For a second, I thought we were in a Harlequin romance novel.”  
She shook her head, still giggling. “No, he’s not a vampire.” She sobered. I should have known something bad was coming. “He hunts them.”  
Laughter died in my throat. “He whats?”  
Her voice was soft, apologetic. “He kills them, Percy.”  
I nodded, trying to look like there wasn’t a lump in my throat the size of the Empire State. “I get it.”  
“Percy-”  
I looked up at her, and I knew she saw what was going through my head.  
Her thumb swiped gently over my knuckles. “He’s not here now. And if he were, he’d be proud of you.”  
I sniffed and managed a sardonic eyebrow.  
“He’d be proud of the son who came after me.” She said firmly.  
“Right. Right.” I shook my head, brushing at my eyes. “I wouldn’t have had to if-” I broke off. “I’m sorry. This isn’t about me.” Before she could protest any more, I got up and enveloped her in a hug.  
She inhaled messily, and I hugged her tighter, suddenly, painfully thankful for her existence, for the fact that she was even here for me to hold.  
She pulled away after a warm eternity, staying close enough for her eyes to search me. “Is that everything? Did anything else happen while I was gone I need to know about?”  
My stomach flipped. The comforting reality around me threatened to shatter. Luke had held up his end of the deal. Now I had to find out mine.  
I couldn’t bring myself to wipe the calm off my mother’s face, so I summoned a tired smile and said, “Just some business I need to tie up with Luke.” When she looked confused, I added, “The older guy who was helping me last night.”  
She nodded, eyes distant.  
That look made my stomach clench. I squeezed her hands; warm, dry skin and long, knuckly fingers, like mine. “He can wait.” I said quietly. “I didn’t get you back so I could leave you alone.”  
We stood there for a while before getting some sleep. My mom didn’t try to thank me again. It only would have made it hurt more, and I think she knew it. Knew me. Knew it was thanks enough to have our little, messy family back in one piece.


	16. Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: drugs, violence, and mild sexuality and swearing, including sexist language.  
> This chapter is...a little long. Actually, it's almost twice as long as usual. Somehow, I think you'll find a way to forgive me.

My mom was my world even more than usual for about two weeks before Luke called me out again. Though, looking back, it was more accurate to say he came to me.  
The night he climbed back into my life, I was pacing around the kitchen. My mother sat at the table again, hands on her lap, composed.  
“I’m going to be fine.” She told me. “I’m only going out with Paul.”  
“I know.” I said unconvincingly. “I’m not worried.  
She actually laughed a little. I tried to scowl at her, but the light in her eyes was too nice to see. I sank into the chair opposite her and sighed.  
“I’m not going to get kidnapped.” She said. “Cross my heart.”  
“It’s a big city.” I said, hoping the joking tone in my head would translate, tired as I was.  
She cupped my cheek and smiled, shaking her head. “I thought I raised you to take after my values, not my neuroses.”  
I only returned the smile and leaned into her hand.  
“Try not to worry too hard while I’m gone.” She said, falsely stern.  
“Cross my heart.” I replied.  
As she rustled around in her room, I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I tried to breathe in, breathe out and calm myself, concentrate on the feeling of the comforter or something, but the restlessness in my bones would not go away.  
So I was alert enough to hear it when the fire escape outside my window creaked.  
I was on my feet in seconds, and I couldn’t help thinking that Luke would have been proud. There was nothing in the window, but I’d seen enough horror movies to know that didn’t mean shit.  
I crept over, too aware of my body, trying to brace for anything. The room was soundless except for the rush of traffic outside.  
A face popped up outside.  
I jumped backward and tripped over my own feet. Trying to breathe, I braced against my bed and looked the intruder in the eye.  
Luke grinned and gestured toward the lock.  
I started a string of swear words and stomped over to the window again. The second I’d flipped the latch and shoved it up, I hissed, “What the hell are you doing? I said no crawling in my window.”  
“Hey, I didn’t break in.” He shrugged. “Technically I did nothing you told me not to.”  
I called him a couple more bad names and leaned down. A rush of cold air and honking horns hit me in the face. “What are you doing?”  
“Percy, do you know what day it is?”  
My brow furrowed. “Friday?”  
He stared.  
“Okay, I’ve been pretty absorbed.” I admitted. “I didn’t want to leave my mom alone after everything that’s happened. She needed me.”  
“All the more reason for you to take a break.” He said smugly.  
Unimpressed, I said, “All right. What day is it that’s so important?”  
He smirked. The dark outside cast shadows over his sharp features, making the curl of his lips look almost threatening. “It’s Halloween.”  
I blinked. “You’re kidding. Vampires celebrate Halloween?”  
“Party time, baby.” He winked at me.  
I ignored the swoop in my stomach. “That’s a weird thought.”  
“What kind of creatures of the night would we be if we didn’t have a nightlife?” He leaned half into my room and beckoned. “Come on. Let’s go.” He tilted his head. “Actually, maybe change first.” When I didn’t respond, he added, “I can help if you want.”  
“No, no.” I said hastily. “I can do it myself.”  
I slammed the window down and hoped he couldn’t see me blushing.  
This wasn’t a situation I’d thought of when I’d wondered how Luke would make his grand reappearance into my life. I knew he wasn’t going to leave me alone forever-we’d shook on it, and I owed him. I knew that. So I had mentally prepared myself for a wild variety of situations-he called in the favor when _he_ was kidnapped, and I had to find him on my own. He wanted me to assassinate someone. Other...forms of payment.  
But showing up on my fire escape and asking me to come clubbing with him? That wasn’t on the list. It wasn’t even on the radar.  
I stared into my closet, feeling more tired than ever. How the hell were you supposed to dress for a Halloween party with real, live monsters? It wasn’t that I’d never been to a party in my life. They just weren’t my forte.  
I ended up just opting for a lot of black, including a pair of jeans tighter than I usually wore, and hoped it would work.  
When I slid out, I slid into the mid-autumn cold and wished again for my favorite jacket. It even would have matched the outfit. At least the shirt was long-sleeved.  
Luke ran his eyes appreciatively up and down. “You clean up nice.”  
I rubbed the back of my neck. Suddenly meeting his eyes seemed risky. “I tried.”  
“Let’s go.” He brushed my fingers with his. “And follow close. The route’s a little unconventional.”  
Saying Luke’s route was unconventional was like saying Hitler was an uncool dude. I was reasonably sure we walked through a sewer at one point. Eventually we surfaced outside a rounded, low-to-the-ground building. Waves of bass pulsed through the concrete, and the walls were decorated with bright graffiti: _sandbox love never dies. Wicca Bitch. George sucks dick,_ and under that in blue, _and quite well, I’ve been told_. I couldn’t help snickering.  
“The denizens of the underground are creative.” Luke said, swallowing a laugh. He pointed at a pale silvery tag that read in capital letters _abandon all hope_. “That one’s new.” He stepped up to the door and knocked.  
A voice, just loud enough to be audible to extrasensitive ears, asked, “What’s black and white and red all over?”  
Luke snickered. “A drunk vampire.”  
A lock clicked open.  
I stepped up next to Luke. “What’s this place called?”  
He pushed open the door. “Bacchanalia.”  
Pink lights burst in my face, along with the scent of blood and wine. I followed Luke in and my stomach dropped.  
I stood on a dais that housed, instead of a throne, a series of lounges occupied primarily by youngish people wearing dark, simple clothes. One of them, a man who looked to be in his early twenties, gave me a smile that showed off pearly fangs. Probably older than his twenties, then.  
Through a curtain of glassy beads, I could see a sunken dance floor populated by bodies moving just a bit too fast and a bit too facile to be human. Hypnotic music rippled through the room, smooth and electric like a modern lullaby.  
My body seemed to forget that I’d had a full day of school and stress before this. I was so awake, every nerve on fire, every muscle alert.  
“You like it?” Luke asked from right behind me.  
The skin on my neck prickled. “It’s not bad.” I managed.  
“I see you brought a new one.” an unfamiliar voice purred.  
I whipped around, lips curling back over my teeth.  
A woman stood beside Luke, wearing a small smile and a lot of silky black furs. She looked innocuous except for her long, manicured nails and the exceptional beauty of her face. Her features-high cheekbones, wide nose, sunken, emotive eyes-hearkened back to royals from ages past.  
She inclined her head to him. “Castellan.”  
“Agave.” Luke said warmly.  
My brow furrowed. She was a fruit?  
He gestured to me. “This is my new lieutenant, Percy. He hasn’t been to one of your parties before. I thought he should have the experience.”  
Agave turned that rich cat-smile on me. “Percy. Short for something, perhaps? Names like that have a long history. Heroes and destroyers.” She glanced at Luke. “This one is promising.”  
Her voice was almost as hypnotic as the music. I had to shake myself a couple times to focus again.  
“I think so.” Luke was saying.  
A waiter wearing a dull expression glided up to Agave. She took a large pair of champagne flutes off the tray he held. “Would you like a drink?”  
“What’s in it?” I asked. “I don’t really drink.” Second vast understatement of the night.  
“Blood.” She told me. “My clientele has exotic tastes.”  
Luke nodded at me and took his with a salute to her.  
I gingerly took the remaining glass and drank. It slid down my throat, warm and unusually sour. It made my blood scream. I chugged the rest, hoping it would assuage the burning, and set the glass down.  
Agave raised an amused eyebrow. “Your lieutenant doesn’t take things halfway.” She snapped her fingers and the waiter rematerialized with another glass for me.  
Lieutenant, lieutenant. What did that mean? I took the glass, only half paying attention to Luke and Agave’s conversation. I hadn’t planned to be this awake, this hungry, this-this alive.  
“Let’s go.” I blurted.  
Luke’s head snapped up. He looked at me, confused and concerned.  
“Dance.” I said, shaking my head until it cleared some. “Let’s go dance.”  
“Go have fun with the little one.” Agave said. “We can speak later.”  
Luke looked between us for a moment, then took my outstretched hand and followed me through the curtain. The beads clicked cool against my skin.  
Stepping through them was like stepping into another world for the second time that night. The heat of a thousand moving bodies rolled over us. My heart instantly tripped, responding to the mesmerizing beat.  
I didn’t really know how to dance to music like this, but I couldn’t just stand there anymore. My skin itched to move, and I thought I might bite into someone if I didn’t listen. Besides, there were plenty of people showing off for me to get an idea of what you were supposed to do.  
The minute we’d gotten past the edge of the dance floor, Luke pulled me close and said in my ear, “What was that about?”  
I took a hint from his hands on my waist and swayed, making like there was nothing wrong. “I don’t know. Something just felt off.”  
“You don’t trust Agave.” He said, unreadable.  
I stared down at the glistening floor. The bounce of the lights was dizzying. “No.”  
He grinned, and this time it definitely looked evil. “You really are a quick study.”  
“Let me guess.” I said, moving closer to him so I could whisper dramatically. “Trust no one.”  
He laughed, low and husky, in my ear. “Good boy. She’s in her element. She’s dangerous here.”  
I tried to take the chill pattering up and down my spine and blend in. It was hard to concentrate with the my head spinning and the lights pulsing and the beat pounding in my veins.  
It must have showed on my face. Luke’s brow furrowed. “Are you all right? You look kind of queasy.”  
“I’m-I just feel kinda funny.”  
He grabbed my hand, and I followed him blindly off the floor. “What’s wrong?” He asked, very close and very quiet.  
“Off-balance. And so hungry.” I swayed on my feet and had to grab his shoulders for a moment. “God, why am I so dizzy?” That wasn’t the music pounding in my veins. My heart was racing, tripping, sending shocks through my system.  
Luke glanced behind him, and when he turned back to me, his jaw was set.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Someone’s watching us.” He said. “In a room full of predators, it’s not good to look weak.”  
My stomach turned. “I’m sorry.” I said miserably.  
“No need to be. You can help me fix it.” He leaned towards me and the room suddenly felt very small. Even in the strobes, I could see every detail of his face: creases in his lips, angel-hair eyelashes, fading freckles. “Do you trust me?”  
“I-” _I don’t know_. “Yes.”  
Then he was pressing me against the wall and his mouth was on my skin.  
All the breath left my lungs. I balled my hands into fists. This wasn’t helping me pull it together. My head spun more than ever.  
He worked his way up from my jaw to my ear and hissed, “Nothing’s wrong. We’re just two idiots who left the floor to make out. Follow my lead.”  
It clicked. Another deception. I nodded and grabbed his waist, pulling him chest-hips-legs against me.  
He grinned. “That’s the spirit.” He whispered, and pulled my jaw up until he could reach my neck.  
I wrapped my arms around him and hoped it looked natural. He was almost feverishly warm through his thin t-shirt. I could feel every muscle in his back shifting.  
“Mmm,” He breathed unsteadily. Luke’s left hand slid up to fist in my hair and I inhaled sharply. His fingers gripped the back of my neck. “Don’t be scared.” His lips whispered along the sensitive skin of my neck when he talked. “I won’t hurt you.”  
His mouth was hot and wet on my skin, and he sucked just hard enough for me to feel it. Just enough that it would look real. I felt his fangs brush my pulse point, hard and tempting. “Can I bite you?”  
“Yes.” I said hoarsely. My heart was going a mile a minute. _He has to, he has to, he has to_ , I reminded myself. _But you don’t have to enjoy it._  
It felt like fingernails on an itch. I remember wishing the wall was less smooth so I could hold myself still. The best I could do was dig my nails into his back. He responded, biting down, and my knees went weak. As if in response, he soothed it, slow and gentle, with his tongue.  
I saw stars.  
He pulled back, scanning me. “How are you doing?”  
I bobbed my head, trying to breathe. “I’m g-” Before I could get out the rest of it, the floor rippled. My legs went out from under me.  
Luke caught me before I could hit the floor. “Percy?”  
“I’m.” I swallowed hard, tasting bile. “Something is really wrong.”  
Luke pulled me to a standing position, cradling me against him. “Have you felt this before?”  
I shook my head no. “It started here, after we got in-” I cut off. Even dizzy with fear, I managed to make the connection. “Luke, are you sure there was nothing in those drinks but blood?”  
His face went slack. “Fuck.”  
My feet were under me again. I moved experimentally.  
He loosened his grip, still cursing. “I never should have taken her at her word.” His gaze settled behind me. Luke was good at not betraying weakness, but at this close range, there was no hiding the alarm on his face. “We have to get out of here.”  
“Let’s dance.” I said.  
He stared at me.  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
A slow smile crept up. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Just make sure I stay on my feet.” I said, low and dry. My head felt stuffed full of cotton. It was the most I could do, concentration-wise, to move. At least dancing here didn’t require a lot of coordination. Just loose hips.  
The floor was claustrophobic, packed full of noise and body heat. I clung close to Luke and tried to concentrate, and quickly realized that wouldn’t help. Between whatever Agave had put in that drink and him, just him, I was in a daze.  
He made a soft noise in his throat and rested a hand on the small of my back. “You’re not a bad dancer.”  
I managed a laugh. “Liar.”  
Luke snorted, shaking his head. “You see right through me.”  
“I’m-” I looked up, and realized we were so close our noses were touching, breath mingling.  
Luke’s fingers on my hips flexed. “You’re what?”  
“I don’t remember.”  
“I thought so.”  
I blew out a breath. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
He didn’t answer, just redoubled his grip on me.  
Pressed against him full-body, it felt like more than a twitch of tendons. It felt like an invitation. To what, I wasn’t sure.  
Luke spun me around and pulled me back, pressing his chest to my spine. He lowered his mouth to my ear and I shivered, arching closer to listen. “I don’t think they’re looking. We should go, before something else happens.”  
I nodded.  
Then Agave was in front of us, smiling in a distinctly unfriendly way. It reminded me of how teachers looked at me: irritated, long-suffering, firm. “Aren’t you going to stay? The party’s just beginning.”  
Luke gestured to me. “My new lieutenant doesn’t hold his liquor too well. Terribly sorry, and all that.”  
I tried to look like I agreed, and not like I was going to throw up on her lethally spiked heels.  
He made to leave. She stepped in front of him.  
The movement was faster than I’d ever seen before. I knew that because I did not see it. One moment she was behind us, then she was staring Luke in the face again, dark eyes too calm.  
“Stay.” She said evenly.  
Luke stepped closer, so I did too. “You made a bad investment. This doesn’t have to be ugly.”  
Agave had no fangs, yet her smile was sharper than any I could have produced. “Oh, but it does. That was the investment.” She flexed her bony fingers, and I did a double take. Her dark, pointy nails were now dark, pointy talons. Or maybe they’d always been that, and I just hadn’t noticed. “Fun for me, and a great find for so many. There are competitors here tonight, Luke. Here for you, aspiring king of the underworld, and your new toy.” She smiled wider, lush and distracted. “It’s going to be a bloodbath.”  
Luke muttered, “Bitch.”  
And then all hell broke loose.  
Agave lunged, and I was forced to fling myself away from Luke. The floor stayed where it was.  
Luke darted to the side, not quite evading a slash of talons. He stumbled into the stairs, crashing through the beads. My stomach dropped. He was off-balance.  
Agave righted herself and advanced on him.  
The world slowed.  
I saw the club around me, still spinning on, frenetic and fantastic, a narcotic in sensations. No one seemed to notice or care that the hostess had just thrown a boy across the room. Maybe it happened regularly.  
I saw Agave’s curled, animal stature, her horrible grace. She kicked off her heels and slinked forward on bare feet, looking like some kind of savage queen in her furs.  
Most of all, I saw Luke, standing again. I recognized the look on his face, the set of his jaw. He didn’t care about the danger. Maybe he didn’t care about himself at all. He was going to fight.  
I snapped into motion.  
Agave screamed like a panther when I collided with her. We hit the floor together, and cold pain sliced through the haze. I bit back a yelp. She laughed and used her leverage to pin me. Her hands sealed around my neck, and the world blurred.  
Luke was on his feet again, coming towards us with fire in his eyes. Looking up at him, with the strobes bouncing off his skin and his teeth bared, I saw the person who belonged here, who knew this place and these people. I saw the monster. If I had been able to, I would have run. If I had been able to, I might have joined him.  
The weight flew off my chest, and the world came back into focus. Air pushed into my lungs. I sat up, coughing, as Luke crouched beside me.  
He’d thrown Agave off me, and she probably wasn’t happy about it. She’d gone maybe twenty feet across the room, and disgruntled a knot of dancers. One of them glared at her, and I could have sworn his eyes glowed yellow.  
“Can we-I don’t know, stake her, or something?” I gasped, massaging my throat. My vocal chords felt bruised.  
He got out a tense laugh and pulled me to my feet. “She’s not a vampire. We’ve got to go. She’s too strong here.”  
I clenched my jaw, fighting back a wave of nausea. “Okay.”  
Agave got to her feet and shook her hair. She looked completely undamaged. Was this woman the Terminator or something?  
“Percy. Now.”  
Her eyes locked on us.  
I grabbed Luke’s hand and ran.  
“No!” Agave snarled behind us.  
Fear hit me, blinding and primal. I felt like a rabbit about to face the maw of a wolf. A very dizzy, drugged rabbit.  
Fight or flight kicked me in the gut, and I flew. I wasn’t sure if we opened the door or smashed through it. Either way, I didn’t feel it.  
The world blurred, but not the way it had when I had first run. Everything tilted. The ground came up to meet me. I did my best to roll with it, but that I felt. Everywhere that hit the asphalt burned.  
I heard a grunt as Agave threw herself at Luke. I turned my head to find them just in time to see Luke throw her towards Bacchanalia. She hit the lintel and collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll.  
“Go.” He said, hovering near me. I shifted to watch him. From my vantage point, he towered up to the clouds. The streetlights formed a halo from his hair. “You have no power out here, and I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
“I’m not the one out for you and your godlings, Castellan!” Agave yelled. She was standing again, still murderous, but smaller somehow. Her claws were nails again. I couldn’t find the animal in her anywhere. Just a regular woman, shaking with rage. “Running away now won’t stop what’s happening.”  
“I can take whatever bullshit you send at me.” Luke said, somewhere above me.  
Agave smiled a sure, smug smile. “Not me, Luke. But I’d love to watch.”  
That was when I felt myself flicker. My head cracked against the pavement.  
Next thing I knew, I was upright. Luke had an arm around me. Agave stood across from us, inside now.  
“Limp home.” She called. “I hope you like blood as much as I think you do, Percy.”  
Agave slammed the door, and I realized I was shaking. I’d barely been able to run, but my muscles felt as useless as if I’d done twenty miles. The fuzzy-bunny feeling came back. For the first time since Luke had turned me, I felt like I could die. My legs turned to water.  
Luke pulled me against him, cradling my head in his right hand. “Shhh.” He said into my hair. “It’s safe. You’re safe.”  
The stars above me blurred and blinked out.


	17. Ye Who Enter Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drugs and sexuality(in reference to the previous chapter), language, general angst.

When I woke up, Luke’s room was bright. The sun oversaturated the room, and I wondered why he’d never invested in curtains. Maybe it interfered with the ghost town chic of the boardinghouse.  
My head was throbbing. It didn’t seem fair that I was the one to get roofied, and also the one to suffer the consequences. Thinking about last night made my stomach roil, in more ways than one. I didn’t drink, and I certainly didn’t get drunk. I wouldn’t let myself be that person. If I’d thought it was still in my system, I’d have thrown it up.  
And then there was everything else that had happened last night. Now, in the cold, clear light of day, I had a better idea of how incredibly stupid it all was. Remembering gave me an almost physical flush of embarrassment-that it had happened, how much it had happened, how much I'd enjoyed it. Dancing with( _on_ )somebody like that, it wasn't something I had a lot of experience with, but Luke had made it feel so easy. I guessed that was part of the act. Making it seem real.  
I clenched my jaw and sat up carefully. Everything was quiet, and it made me feel like I was walking on a knife’s edge. I didn't trust the quiet enough to wander down memory lane right now.  
Aside from the occasional urge to dry-heave and my sudden hatred of the sun, I felt okay. In control. I’d powered through worse.  
The hall was just as empty. It stretched out in the afternoon just like it did in the night, except that now, the glittering dust motes looked like ghosts. Everything here was washed out in the light.  
“Luke?” The funereal feeling hanging in the air had me whispering. “Silena?”  
A sweet, quiet voice replied, “Percy?”  
I followed to the room where I had slept a couple nights ago. “Yeah. Can I come in?”  
A moment, then, “All right.”  
I cracked the door and instantly knew where that solemn, tense atmosphere was coming from.  
Silena sat by the bed, hunched over, arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were damp and red, and punctuated by bruiselike shadows. Her hands mindlessly twisted a damp washcloth. Had she been sitting here all night?  
Surely Luke hadn’t been in bad enough shape after last night to need a vigil. I peered closer to the bed. “Who-”  
“Clarisse.” She said.  
My stomach dropped. I hadn’t recognized her without the wild anger, but it was her, that untidy red hair splayed around her suntanned face. “Why is she here?”  
Silena glanced up, dark brows pulled together.  
That might have come out harsher than I’d meant it. She had tried to punch my lights out, but she clearly wasn’t in great shape herself. “I just mean Luke said she was part of someone else’s crowd.” I added hastily.  
Her eyes blazed. “Not if I can help it.”  
I cast my eyes over the room again, and a few things fell into place. The exhausted lines of Silena’s face. Her fingers idly rearranging Clarisse’s hair, pulling the sheets around her, touching her forehead as if to feel for fever. How she’d only looked up once during the whole conversation.  
“Is she...yours?” I asked. “Your girlfriend?”  
“No. Not exactly.” She pulled her hands back, knotting her fingers together. “Just….”  
“I know the feeling.”  
She smiled up at me, then faltered. “Don’t tell Luke.”  
I did a double-take. “He doesn’t know?”  
“I’ll tell him soon. I need to figure out how.” She stared at her hands. They didn’t look like hers, didn’t match the effortless beauty queen of the rest of her, with scars and short, bare nails. But then again, she didn’t exactly look like herself right now. “He’s been better lately. Kinder. He might do it for me.” She looked up, thinking. “Or you.”  
I shifted from one foot to the other. “For me?”  
“I’m not sure what he sees in you,” She admitted. “But there’s something. He thinks you’re special.”  
I didn’t know how to reply to that, so I just stood there beside her.  
After a while, I said, “I hope she ends up okay.”  
Silena blinked up at me, chocolatey doe-eyes blank.  
“You’d be cute together.”  
She smiled, and the room brightened a little.  
“Percy?” Luke’s voice down the hall called. “Where are you?”  
Her eyes widened, panicked.  
“I’m in here!” I called. “One minute!”  
She mouthed “thank you”, and I couldn’t help grinning.  
I shut the door behind me, and none too soon. Luke was a foot away. Too close. I couldn't shake the memory of grinding against him. _Get a grip, Jackson_. “I was looking for you.”  
“I didn’t really expect you out of bed before twelve after last night. I went to restock.” When he saw my confusion, he elaborated, “Blood.”  
“Right.” I tried to ignore the stormy rumbling in my stomach when he said that, all the images in conjured up, of slick heat and my fangs against soft skin. “And, uh, how’d that go?”  
“Not well.” He scowled. “I think somebody’s poaching.”  
I couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound cowardly. I already felt dangerous.  
He glanced at me. “It’s not a disaster yet. Just something to keep an eye on.” He hesitated. “Could we talk?”  
I nodded, glad for the distraction.  
He led me through a door on our left and into a cramped stairwell. The chipped white paint glowed under fluorescent lightbulbs.  
I laughed nervously. “I’ve seen rust before.”  
He smacked my shoulder. “Keep going, smartass.”  
The steps led up and up, at least three stories, until I was getting vertigo without even having to look down. Bored, I asked, “How did we get away last night? I only half-remember….” It was a blur of speed and blood. “How were we faster than her?”  
“Luck, partially.” Luke said, not turning around. “And emotion. Fear, anger, lust-those things drive our abilities to their limit. If I’m not mistaken, you were feeling a lot last night.”  
I was about to make another sarcastic comment when he stopped on a landing that was barely an alcove. “Here.” He said, feeling in the dark.  
I felt a breeze on my face and stepped out after him, and ended up on top of the world.  
Standing on the flat roof of the boardinghouse, the city was spread out before me. Skyscrapers raced up towards the purpling clouds, and headlights winked from miles below. The chaotic noise of Manhattan drifted up towards us like music from a distant radio.  
My city.  
Luke came to stand beside me. “The sun just set. We’ll be safe for a while.”  
“It’s beautiful.” The wind ruffled my hair and burned my eyes, but I didn’t want to close them. “As always.”  
“I thought you’d like it up here.” His voice was as soft as the night breeze.  
“What do you use it for?” I turned in a slow circle, taking it in. The hub of the landing was the only rise. It didn’t even bother with a widow’s walk. Just a bare edge and down. “High-risk training?”  
Luke laughed. “Sometimes. Or sometimes just...aloneness.”  
I nodded.  
“Last night didn’t go as planned.”  
“Oh, really?” I asked. “I was wondering if you had planned for me to get hammered into the ground and attacked by a wine-loving wild woman. Guess not.”  
He smiled tightly. “I was hoping the underground would cooperate so I could show you we do have fun sometimes. Guess not.”  
More things dropping into place. “You’re wooing me.”  
Luke’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Like an employer. You brought me up here to influence me.” My head ached. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? More time. You want me to work for you.”  
He sighed. “Percy, I….” He shook his head. “Yes.”  
“That’s what Agave meant when she kept calling me your lieutenant. You’ve already lined up a position for me.” He knew, I realized, that I would do anything if it meant keeping my family safe. Maybe that was what Silena meant when she called me special. I was easy to manipulate. Last night’s nausea was rising in my throat again.  
I pulled my eyes off the sorbet-colored skyline to stare at him. The light made his hair look like rose gold. His expression was unreadable, and I hated it. “What exactly do you want me to do?”  
“I want,” He hesitated. “You would be something between a bodyguard and a right-hand.”  
The wind blew between us for a good minute before I asked, “For how long?”  
“I haven’t decided yet. As long as you’re willing.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that either. This whole situation was so frustrating and confusing I wanted to cry. Instead, I said the only thing I could think of.  
“Why me?” I whispered, only loud enough that someone like him could hear. “Why do you want me so bad?”  
His eyes flickered like they had when I’d asked how he knew Rachel. “You’re just right for it.”  
I couldn’t decide if that was a compliment or an insult. Strong or savage?  
Luke huffed and stepped closer, looking me in the eyes. He was a foot away but it felt like an inch. “You remind me of myself, okay? At your age. Passionate. Loyal. Spoiling for a fight. Everything you could want by your side in a scuffle.” His eyes glittered. “And it’s not that I’d trust me, but at least I know what I would do.”  
Everything in me was suddenly quiet.  
Like him. Like him. Another thing I couldn’t mark as positive or negative. But it did explain why I couldn’t get him out of my thoughts, night or day. In hindsight, it seemed almost narcissistic.  
“I’ll do it for as long as it takes to pay off my debts.” I said finally.  
“And after that?”  
My stomach flipped. “I...I don’t know. Bridges, and all that.”  
Luke smirked. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”  
“Wait.” I held up a hand. “If I'm going to do this, it needs to be honest. No lying. If I'm going to protect you, I need to know what I'm going up against.”  
His eyes pinned me for what felt like eternity, cool and measuring in the dusky light. Then he closed them and inclined his head to me.  
I sucked in a breath, then another, and tried to be casual again. “So, what’s my first order as lieutenant?”  
“Nothing yet. I might need you on follow-up if I can find who’s killing our blood sources, but for now? See your mom. Go to school. A lot of my allies do the human thing when I don’t need them.”  
I winced. School. I hadn’t missed this much time since I’d been doing it on purpose, before I’d realized how unhappy it made my mom.  
My mom.  
_Fuck._  
Luke must have seen the sudden panic, because he added, “She called me last night. I told her you’d gotten into some trouble and I was making sure you were okay.”  
My entire body relaxed. “Thank God.”  
“‘Luke’ does fine for thanking me, but I appreciate it.”  
I rolled my eyes, but my habitual derision was lacking its strength tonight. Oh well. “I’ll still have to go home soon.” I thought out loud, and gestured to myself. “I’d kind of like to change. This outfit smells like vodka. And blood.”  
Luke smiled thinly. “I wasn’t sure how you’d take to me helping that along while you were out.”  
I hesitated, then asked, “What was that last night?”  
He glanced at me. “In the drink? A drug, I think, specialized to bypass the vampiric healing factor. I forget the name, but it’s rare enough that I should probably be looking into that too.” He scowled. “Agave always did get her stock from exotic dealers.”  
I made myself take a deep breath and let some of the tension in my body drain out. Some lingered, though, buzzing in my bones, whispering chaotic thoughts in my mind.  
Behind us, Manhattan was settling into its nighttime rhythm, a quieter, if still frenetic, pace. The sun had fully set, rendering everything in a rich, deep palette of blues and purples. It was like a lullaby to me.  
“Could I stay up here for a while?” I asked.  
He nodded. “It’s been a hard night.”  
“A hard, weird night.”  
Luke’s face went unreadable again, but as close to him as I was, his eyes betrayed him a little. And there was that hunger again. It wasn’t bloodlust, or anger. Just a thick, wistful, stomach-twisting want. Before I could put a name to it, he asked something that sent my mind down a whole other road. “Do you mind if I stay too?”  
My mind carded through blurry memories from the previous night: Luke snarling at Agave, Luke’s teeth careful on my neck, Luke cradling me against him when I was ready to drop. “Yeah.” I said softly. “No, I mean. I don’t mind.”  
He sat next to me, on the edge. We stayed like that for longer than I could remember, shoulders brushing together, watching the stars beat the skyscrapers to the top of the clouds.


	18. The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of ableism and homophobia and depiction of an anxiety attack.  
> This chapter is late because I had shitty Life Stuff to do, and I'm not going to apologize for that. What I will apologize for is the hellish cliffhangers I keep handing you guys, and probably will hand you again. Yikes.

“You realize that you have a,” the principal paused delicately, crystal-blue eyes fixed on me through horn-rimmed glasses as she searched for the right word. “Problematic history here, and in academia in general.”  
I nodded, and hoped that gripping this chair’s armrests would keep me from punching her. That was the bare minimum I asked of myself. I sucked at eating crow.   
“And you are further aware that missing over a week of school with no prior warning is grounds for suspension, or even expulsion, especially for someone like you.”  
I chewed my lip furiously. _Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it_. You’d think after years of condescension from authority, I would be used to it. You’d think the pearl-clutching and tense smiles would stop bothering me, but it never did. Whether the accusation was problem student(read: stupid), troublemaker(read: violent), or bad example(read: kissed a boy on school grounds), I ground my teeth and clenched my fists every time. At least I could stop myself screaming at everyone around me now. At least my mom no longer enrolled me in schools where you could get in trouble for wearing tinted lip balm to class.  
“Mr. Jackson, are you listening?”  
I jolted back to reality. Principal Hawthorne was staring at me. “What? Yes. Sorry.”  
The way she looked at me ate away at my already-chafed nerves. Like I’d just confirmed something, and it wasn’t good. “Listen. Your mother is a lovely woman, and you’ve already told me you don’t want to disappoint her.”  
That much was true. I had never been ambitious, scholastically. What I did, I did for her. “She is. She helps me a lot.”  
Principal Hawthorne nodded approvingly. “For her sake, you’re staying, but I expect better from you in the future.”  
“Absolutely. I’ll work hard to catch up. And I’ll tell my mom everything; I’m sure she’ll be grateful.” _I’ll tell my mom everything, and she’ll get that look on her face she gets when she’s trying not to say terrible things about people, but the lord is testing her_ , I added mentally.  
She waved her hands. “Dismissed, then.” As I was getting up, she said, “Oh, Percy? I’m sorry you were sick over your uncle’s visit.”  
My stomach dropped. “Excuse me?”  
“Your uncle?” She gave me an odd look. “He came in this week looking for you. Mentioned you by name, and he was in town for a bit to see the family-is this ringing any bells?”  
“Oh, yes. Yes. That uncle. Yeah, it was a shame.” I didn’t have an uncle. My uncle was dead. Cancer, years ago, before I was even born. “I’ll, um-Have a good day.” I walked out the door on autopilot, barely hearing her perfunctory goodbye.   
Mentioned me by name? It couldn’t be one of Luke’s, he would have just said to my face. Who would have my name, my addresses?  
Someone who had been at my house.  
Lucky there was a bench outside the office. I sat down hard.  
My missing jacket. My missing jacket I still hadn’t found, with my name in the back.   
The world blurred, and I realized I was shaking. I had to get a grip.  
It wasn’t over. I had been stupid to think it was.   
“Hey, man, are you okay?” a low voice above me asked.  
I couldn’t answer. I thought I might throw up.   
Somebody sat down next to me with an ungraceful thump. “Percy. Can you look at me?”  
I made myself lift my head and look into Grover’s calm umber eyes. “I’m-I’m.” I took a deep breath, concentrating on the feeling, trying to remember what my body was like aside from racing heart and spinning head. “I’ll be okay.”  
His hand circled my back, warm and grounding. “What’s going on?” He asked quietly.  
“Nothing. I’ll be fine, I just. I got some news.” His eyes widened, and I hastily added, “Nothing I can’t fix. Nothing with Gabe.”  
Grover nodded slowly. His thinking face was on, complete with the little wrinkle on his forehead.  
While he processed it, I took five more deep breaths, counting them off in my head. My heart slowed to a less terrified pace.   
When I looked up again, his eyebrows were pulled together. He opened his mouth, then shut it.  
“Say it.” I demanded, then immediately winced. He wasn’t who I wanted to punch right now.  
He sighed. “You’re being so weird lately. Like, not your usual weird. Upset and jumpy and-” He looked at the ugly tile floor. “You keep lying to me. You never lie to me.” He spread his hands and finished meekly, “I’m your best friend. Why can’t you tell me what’s up with you?”  
My stomach twisted guiltily. He was right. Grover had been my best friend since sixth grade, always by my side, no matter how much he wanted to run away. I knew how much energy it took for him to be friends with someone so exhausting. He deserved better than me lying to him and snapping at him.   
Oh, man, was I going to regret this.  
“You’re right.” I said finally.   
“I am?”  
“Yeah. There’s some things I haven’t told you.” Before he could protest, I said, “I’ll give you the details. Just...not here.” I grabbed the arm of his sweatshirt, pulling us both to our feet. “Come on.”  
^^^  
“What do you mean, you’re a vampire?”  
I sighed and ignored the urge to rest my head on the cool, comforting top of our dining table. “Exactly what it says on the tin.”  
“You mean an undead bloodsucking immortal creature of the night?” He squeaked. “That’s fantastic. How did it happen?”  
“Bloodsucking, yes.” I said. “Immortal hasn’t been confirmed or tested yet.”  
“Do not test that.” Mom warned, coming up behind me and resting a hand on my shoulder.  
I absentmindedly covered her hand with mine. “I told you, I was attacked and then healed via vamping by this guy who pulled me out of an alley. Nothing too crazy.”  
“Right.”   
“Please breathe.”  
“I’m breathing just fine.” He glanced up at my mom. “How are you not freaking out?”  
“I’ve known for a while.” She replied, and moved to sit down opposite him.   
“You know everything.” I said.   
I hadn’t known better, I’d have said she smirked. “When it comes to you, I do.”  
Grover glanced between the two of us, looking slightly crazed. “But you’re-you’re okay?”  
My stomach twisted. A three-quarters truth would have to work. “It’s taking some getting used to, but it’s not the first hard thing my life’s dished up.” I shrugged. “I’ve got help. Mom.” I said, shooting her a smile she returned instantly. “Luke.”  
Grover shifted uneasily. “And who exactly is Luke?”  
The intercom by our door buzzed, interrupting me. Just as well-I didn’t think they had a word yet for the way I felt about Luke. Or maybe they did, and I just didn’t want to say it.  
“I’ll get it, I’ll get it,” I told my mom, already in motion, and clicked the receiver. “Yes?”  
“There’s somebody down here for you.” Stella’s crackly voice said. “It’s your boyfriend.”  
The back of my neck prickled as I felt two sets of eyes settle firmly on me. “Tell him I’ll be down soon.” I said. My voice might have been a tad higher pitched than usual.   
“He really wants to see you.” She said mischievously.  
“Mmmhmm.” I managed. “Yeah. I’ll be there. Quickly.”  
“Your boyfriend?” Mom asked. I heard her mothering radar click on high. “I wish you’d let me have dinner with him.”  
My face felt hot. “It’s a cover.” I muttered. “He needed to get up here to look for clues after you disappeared, so he told Stella we were dating.”  
She still looked skeptical, but- “Go.”  
I eyed Grover, who was speechless again. He looked ashen under the deep brown of his skin. “Is he okay?”  
Mom glanced at him nervously. “I’ll make sure he is.”  
“Thank you.” I whispered, blowing her a kiss.  
As soon as I hit the stairs, I was running.   
Sure enough, Luke was loitering in the lobby again, looking for all the world like a professor, or an A student, or a mob boss. He was wearing another of those unholy crisp button-ups, the sharp white angles framing the tan skin of his throat like a painting, and had it paired with a long black coat. It was probably a good thing I had come down alone. The others seeing Luke playing up the sexy mysterious angle for Stella’s benefit might have made an even worse impression.  
“Hey.” I said. “I need to talk to you.”  
“That’s convenient.” He smiled wryly and offered his arm.   
That took me a minute to understand. I linked my arm through his and tried to look like this was something we did all the time. It felt very Pride and Prejudice. Or at least, I thought it did. It looked like the cover of the SparkNotes I’d used to pass that test.  
“Somebody is looking for me.” I said, once I was sure Stella couldn’t hear us. “Principal Hawthorne told me when I was groveling. He came to my _school_ , Luke.” I heard myself slipping into panic again and clamped my jaw shut, trying to breathe.  
I felt him stiffen, going into battle mode. “Did she say anything else?”  
“He asked for me by name. I think he’s the one who took my jacket. He wanted to make sure he remembered where to find me.” I stopped, grabbing his arm and jerking him toward me when he tried to keep going. “We need to do something. Post guards, or stand watch ourselves or something. He might look for me here.”  
“People are staring.” Luke said under his breath. He pulled my hand off, keeping our fingers intertwined as our arms dropped. “If he came to Goode, this one’s not out for Sally. Just you. After Bacchanalia, it’s gotten out that you’re with me. You’re on the map.” He squeezed my hand hard, like he expected me to faint.  
The choking fear slipped out of me, leaving the heaviest relief I’d ever felt. “Oh. Okay.”  
Luke’s mouth twitched. “You’re okay with that.”  
I shrugged. “Better me than her, I figure.” Before he could make any smart comments about that, I said, “So what are you here for? Is this some psychic link thing? You know when I’m in trouble?”  
He stared at me. “No. No-Percy, that’s not a thing, as much as I sometimes wish it was. I came here because I think I tracked down the bastards stealing the gang’s blood supply. I want you to take them out.”  
“By myself?” I shifted. “Flattering, but-”  
“No.” He hesitated, looking almost sheepish. “Annabeth’s going to help you.”  
Emotions hit me like a prize fighter, a one-two punch of shock and anger. “No. No way.”   
“She didn’t know.”  
“Like hell she didn’t.” I growled. “If she’s half as smart as you say she is, there’s no way.”  
“Nico wasn’t under her protection for long before he took Sally, she had no clue he was out for me.” Luke hissed. We were in each other’s faces now, an alpha-male invasion of personal space. “I believe her. Annabeth’s a lot of things, but she’s not a fucking liar.”  
“Oh yeah? Tell me what she is, then.”  
“Well, she’s a strategist Sun Tzu would be proud of, for one.” He said. Inches from my face, I felt each word, and he wasn’t being gentle. “A damn good fighter. A reliable ally, even if she hates your guts. She has more integrity than I’ve got in my little finger.”  
“And more than me, I’d bet.”  
That shut him up.   
“Don’t worry, I know it.” I said. “I’m resigned.”  
Luke didn’t seem to have anything else to say, but neither of us was moving. I wondered if all the macho guys I’d seen get in each other’s space ever noticed how intimate it felt.  
“You don’t have to like her.” He finally said. “Just work with her. You respect her as a fighter; I know you do. Just focus on that.”   
I breathed in and out shakily. He stepped back so I had my own air. “Okay.”   
“Give me your hand. I’ll write the address down.”   
I held it out, palm up. “Where’d you get a pen?”  
“I took Stella’s.” He mumbled, scratching words over my palm. Between the smooth khol ink and Luke’s steady fingers, it was mesmerizing.  
I let out a brief, snuffly laugh. “You’d better give it back or she’ll have it out for you.”  
Luke let my hand go and I ignored the tingles spreading up my arm. He pocketed the ballpoint and said, “She’s already got it out for me.” Smiling, he brushed his thumb over my cheekbone. “From where she’s sitting, it looks like I broke your heart.”  
I managed a smile. “You should get back to the boardinghouse.” As he turned to go, a light flickered on in my head. “Hey, Luke?”   
He glanced back. “Yeah?”  
“Can you….” I sucked in a breath. “Can you talk to Silena? She’s upset about something and she really wants your help.” I smiled. “Be the king I see inside you.”  
“Is that a Lion King reference?”  
“Mom loves Disney.” I headed for the stairs, already grabbing things in my head-better shoes, nondescript clothes, the silver switchblade I’d left in my room.   
“Lovers’ quarrel?” Stella called sympathetically as I passed.  
I stuffed my hands in my pockets, hyperaware of the ghost of Luke’s touch. “You could say that.”


	19. Death Warmed Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, violence, and some gore.

I found Annabeth in the alley behind the boardinghouse. She was slouched against the wall in a way that would have made any police officer take a second look. It might have been more effective on somebody less...cute.  
She glanced up when she heard my footsteps, sooner than I would have figured. Luke had said she was a mortal, right? “You’re here. Finally.”  
“I wasn’t aware there was a specific timeframe.”  
She pushed off the wall and strode towards me, hands in her pockets. “Luke told me 4am, but I guess when you’re functionally immortal, schedules don’t matter as much.”  
I gritted my teeth. “Are you going to play for the team or what?”  
“Depends upon what team that is.” Her eyes were hard, stony, like an angel statue in a graveyard. “I’m here to do an old friend a favor. I don’t know you.”  
“I’m not exactly aching to be besties with you, either.” I scoffed.  
Her jaw clenched, turning her pretty, tanned face sharp. “I didn’t know. I told Luke that. He told you.”  
“Unlike some people, I don’t believe every word that comes out of his mouth. He’s a leader, not Jesus.”  
Annabeth laughed, breaking the death glare. It was a nice laugh, I had to admit. “So he was right. You aren’t as stupid as you look.”  
I snorted. “I get that a lot.” I took a deep breath and tried to hold on to my first impression of her. Luke was right. My first instinct was a wary respect. She clearly knew how to hold her own in a tough situation. She exuded intelligence, confidence-even arrogance. I’m not going to lie, I was curious to see if her bite was as good as her bark.  
When I looked up, she was giving me a once-over. She sighed. “Do you want to just get this over with?”  
“Please.”  
We walked shoulder-to-shoulder away from the boardinghouse. I had a bare inch on her, which Annabeth noticed, from the princess tilt to her chin. Or maybe she was just always like that.  
My brain was buzzing with tension, so I broke the silence. “Where are we going?”  
“To find whoever’s filching Luke’s supplies.” She hid it well, but I saw her back tense when she said his name.  
“Obviously.” I said, drawing out the word until it annoyed even me. “Who and where is that? I like to know what I’m getting into before I have to fall from the skies and start punching.”  
Annabeth’s face twitched; half amusement, half disdain. “He said it’s just some low-level flunkies, probably on the payroll of someone higher-up.” She stopped and held out her palm. I stared for a moment before it clicked and I looked down, seeing the faded remains of an address farther into the city. I wondered if he did all his communicating like that, or if it was just people he liked to confuse.  
“If the operation’s there, we need transport. It’s too far to walk.” I eyed her. “Unless you want me to sling you over my shoulder and run there.”  
I deserved that stink-eye. “Already thought of that.” She replied.  
The bus ride there was mostly silent, unless you counted the eye-to-eye communication we both did in response to the kind of curious looks a skinny brown-skinned guy hunched into his clothes and Scary Spice got on public transportation.  
As we got closer she murmured, just loud enough that I could hear but nobody else could, “I’m hoping for a simple in-and-out. We’ll need to talk strategy once I get a look.”  
I shifted closer. “Yessir. Ma’am.”  
We let ourselves off about a block from the address, and she started talking again, slipping back into her military personality. “My go-to plan is the classic distraction ploy: you go in and make the biggest and best of these guys think you’re after the loot, while I’ll be actually moving it.”  
“And why am I the one making all the monsters run after me?”  
She smirked. I didn’t like seeing that expression on someone who wasn’t me. “You’ll see.”  
As we got closer, I started weaving through the shadows, crouching close to the buildings. She took a different route. She stood tall, back tense, eyes roving, making no effort to hide herself. One hand twitched in her pocket like she was holding a knife. It took me a minute to realize she was making it look like she was watching for danger instead of being the danger.  
A few yards ahead of us, I heard the hectic clatter of workers: low voices, grunts, bangs, and thuds as things were picked up, dropped, and set down. Annabeth and I paused as one.  
“Let me take a closer look.” She said, deadly soft.  
“Are you sure-”  
“Don’t be a gentleman.” She pulled her hand out of her pocket. I had just enough time to note navy fabric before she disappeared.  
I blinked a couple times, just to make sure my eyes still worked. Then I turned in a circle and stared. Flipped off the air. Crossed myself, just to cover all the bases.  
A snicker in her voice came from roughly three feet to my left. “Invisibility trinket. Courtesy of-well. Of a long time ago.”  
I swatted at the air until I hit something soft enough to be human.  
“Hey! Hands off.”  
My cheeks burned. I whipped my hands behind my back. “Sorry. How’d you do that?” I asked, trying not to sound as impressed as I was.  
She snorted. “What, you think I work with vampires for the health benefits? I’m here to pick up tricks.”  
“That’s a hell of a trick.” I admitted.  
“Back in a flash.”  
I assumed she was gone and tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. There was only so much I could do crouching in an alley wearing dark clothing. Not all of us could be Sue Storm.  
“It’s exactly as I pictured it.” Annabeth said smugly, a couple feet in front of me. I couldn’t stop myself from twitching. That was just eerie. “A bunch of Renfields loading up a moving van with blood shipments.” She made a small disgusted noise. “They’re pretty set in the task, so your distraction will have to be good.”  
“I’m great at loud and disruptive, don’t worry.” I stood. “Renfields?”  
“Yeah.” She appeared again, holding what looked like a beat-up baseball cap. She pushed a few stray curls back into her ponytail. “Humans, glamoured into doing the bidding of a vampiric master. Kinda like zombies. Slow, dumb, but really persistent.”  
I shivered. “Vampires can do that?”  
“The ones with a proclivity for mind control.”  
I didn’t have to ask for shorter words to figure out what that meant. My stomach curled. Mind control. You-we-could just make people obey. It was a terrifying thought. Before I knew what I was saying, I asked, “Can Luke do that?”  
Annabeth glanced up. Her stare was measured and serious. “No.”  
A little catch in my chest loosened.  
She turned the hat over in her hands. “He prefers to control in more mundane ways.” Before I could say anything, she said briskly, “We should go. They’re almost done.”  
I nodded. “What’s the plan?”  
“You go in first, lure them away from that van. Preferably all of them. Once they’re sufficiently occupied, I’ll gun it. If you can’t catch up in time, just head to the boardinghouse.”  
Sufficiently occupied. Occupied beating my ass. “Should be easy enough.” I noted.  
Annabeth sighed. “Don’t say that.”  
^^^  
I lingered in the shadows, watching the last of the blood get loaded, making sure I knew what I was going to do before I did it. Annabeth crouched opposite me, already invisible, just waiting for the signal.  
The Renfields, as she had called them, at first glance, looked like nothing more than blue-collar workers. The closer I looked, though, the less I wanted to look. Their faces were blank and ashen, and they moved like half-baked marionettes. And whoever was running this clearly didn’t care much for being inconspicuous. They were dressed in every variety of clothing, from practical, casual clothes to shorts to school uniforms. I saw one woman in a floor-length cherry-red dress sitting in the back, supervising as they split into two groups: one that circled around front, and another that joined her to guard the loot.  
Keeping to the buildings, I started walking down the lot. None of them so much as glanced at me. It was like nothing but the blood existed.  
So it was easy for me to sneak around to the now-shut back of the truck.  
Somebody up front started the engine, and my stomach clenched. I had to move.  
I rapped on the door, just loud enough to be heard over the engine.  
The woman in the red dress opened it and stared at me. Getting a closer look at her didn’t make it less eerie. The makeup around her blank brown eyes was smudged and faded, and her lipstick jerked off her mouth, making her entire chin look like a bruise. A few men behind her stood, looking at me with a dull curiosity. I had a feeling that was their version of alarm.  
“Candygram.” I said, and shoved her into them.  
They toppled like dominos, the woman into them and them into the frontmost guards. I took advantage of the seconds of chaos to grab one of the boxes. I scrabbled at the top until it opened, ripped one of the blood bags out, and emptied most of it into my mouth. It was lukewarm and felt a little wrong coming out of a pouch, but the adrenaline rush remained. My whole body was on fire.  
I whipped around and slung the remaining blood into the eyes of one male Renfield coming after me. Unfortunately, that was only one of maybe seven squeezed back here. Fortunately, the back was still open.  
I flung myself out and was on my feet as fast as I could manage, headed for the front. I could hear clanking and grunting as the rest of the Renfields followed me.  
Heart pounding, I ripped open the driver’s side door.  
The man in the passenger seat looked at me with that same dull surprise. He released the keys in the ignition, robotic. Then he went for my throat.  
We went to the concrete together. The impact tried to jarr my teeth out. I got my feet under him and shoved him off, flinging him against the side of the van.  
He cracked against the concrete and stood. The proper blazer and khakis he was wearing were now covered in blood. His arm hung at an angle that made me want to gag. He looked like the Ken doll from hell.  
Instead, I looked up. There was only one more left in the van, a youngish woman crawling out of the passenger seat.  
I bolted for her, scrambling over the steering wheel to grab her and fling her into the small crowd of confused Renfields out the back who were still trying to decide where I was.  
I turned and jerked at the handle on the passenger door. Locked.  
Something grabbed my shoulder in an iron grip. I struggled, shrugging him off again and again until he grabbed me around the throat.  
The world receded instantly. There was nothing but the two of us and my sudden, panicky certainty that, super durable quasi-monster or no, I was done for if I couldn’t get him off. My throat already ached. My heart was still going a mile a minute, eating up the oxygen I needed.  
I kicked and struggled blindly, recorrecting my aim whenever I connected with something. Metal groaned in front of me. I kicked once more, and the passenger door popped off. A rush of fresh air hit my face.  
My chest constricted, begging. Nothing in my head but instinct, I threw us both towards the open air.  
The fall jostled his arm and I gasped, surging forward like a drowned man. I felt my elbow connect with something crunchy, but it was secondary to the feeling of breathing again.  
I got to my feet, panting. It was way too early to be this tired.  
The young man was standing again. His nose was apparently the crunch. It was crushed in like a ruined soda can, except made of meat and blood. Another pang in my throat, this one hot and dry. Every breath was like sandpaper after nearly having my windpipe crushed.  
The crowd of Renfields by the back had heard the ruckus and were coming, slow but steady. I had to keep their attention.  
So I followed my instincts, hoping it was distracting. They certainly distracted me enough.  
I grabbed prep school Ken and pulled him to me, back to front so the Renfields could see exactly what I was doing. I bared my teeth, letting my fangs slide out, and sank them into his neck.  
It was an effort not to sigh with relief. The last couple days had been tiring, and mostly starved, thanks to the guy in my arms. His skin was so soft against my mouth, and despite his half-dead appearance, the blood under my tongue was hot and fresh.  
The Renfields sped from snail to raccoon who’s been discovered. Their expressions were almost alive-and angry. Clearly, they knew I was a target.  
I smirked, letting them see the blood on my teeth, and licked a long, slow stripe up his neck. The vivid salty-sweet taste coated my tongue and almost made me forget what I was doing this for.  
They zeroed in, every inch of that laserlike focus aimed at me.  
My stomach dropped. Ken shifted in my hands.  
They broke into a shambling run that sent me into hysterical giggles. I dropped my bait, turned to give them a fun chase, and nearly ran into a blank wall.  
My heart stumbled. I glanced at the oncoming line of Renfields. I was certainly faster than they were, but the second they figured out what I was doing, they would course-correct. And this lot was pretty well boxed in.  
I ran anyway.  
It was just my luck the woman on the farthest end of the line noticed me first. I had almost made it to the end of the building when she reached me and shoved me into the wall hard enough to make me see stars. I guess I deserved that for shoving her earlier.  
“Sorry.” I managed, and kicked at her legs as hard as I could.  
Don’t bring heels to a fistfight, ladies and gents.  
I took a deep breath and felt something close around my ankle. I looked down. She was holding on. I looked up. The others were closing in.  
My breath went shallow. I had to make it. I would not die here, to a bunch of zombified humans. I crouched and pried at her fingers, wincing when one made an ugly noise I suspected meant I’d broken it. Even with one finger hanging loose, she wasn’t letting go. The pain barely seemed to register on her face.  
The others were looming closer, closer. Ten feet now. Eight. Five.  
I snapped all her fingers and scrambled to my feet just as the nearest got within swinging distance. I was on the ground again pretty quick.  
I wondered what they would do if I just didn’t get up. Would they assume I was dead and leave me alone? Go back to the van? Or would they make sure?  
Weight pressed on my back, making it harder to breathe. They were gonna make sure.  
The engine roared, and, inches from my face, the moving truck plowed through four Renfields. I craned my neck to look up. The side door was entirely gone. And despite the fact that nobody was sitting in the driver’s seat, the exhaust was hissing and the brake was flattened.  
Annabeth’s voice yelled, “Get in, asshole!”  
I hauled myself up with shaking hands, adrenaline-high.  
One of the Renfields, the young woman in a sundress, seemed to realize what was about to happen and made a last-ditch grab for me. Her fingers raked on my face.  
I snapped at them, and she took a step back. Guess being enslaved by a vampire didn’t make you like them.  
Annabeth floored it.  
I grabbed onto the frame to keep from falling out. My arms complained loudly. The adrenaline rush from fighting was wearing off, leaving me shaking and reminding me of every hit I’d taken. Some of those were sure to bruise.  
The truck took a sharp turn out of the lot and a Yankees cap fell to the floorboards. “Watch behind us.” Annabeth snapped, eyes still straight ahead.  
I twisted. Only two had gotten out of the lot and had us in their sights. Red-dress woman had ditched her heels and was running like an Olympian. The other was prep-school Ken, still slagging along despite a dislocated shoulder and extreme blood loss. He saw me and his eyes lit up more than I’d ever seen from one of them. Uh-oh. “Two behind.” I reported. “The girl is faster, but the guy just spotted me, and I think he’s got some kinda hate-on.”  
“Is that the one you bit?”  
“That’s the one.”  
She said something in a language I didn’t know, but from her tone, it wasn’t good. She swerved hard down the nearest turn, and the Renfields jerked out of my line of sight.  
The next few minutes were a blur of roads and backtracking and sharp turns until I finally recognized where we were. “There’s a shortcut here.” I said. “It takes us right near the boardinghouse.” Actually, it took us right near my apartment, but the boardinghouse was close enough that it would help.  
Annabeth glanced in the rearview mirror. “I haven’t seen any of them in a while. Where is it?”  
“Coming up.” I said, leaning forward. “There.” I pointed to a narrow street to our right. It was sandwiched between tall brick buildings, easy to miss if you didn’t use it as often as I did. One of those distinguished facades housed my therapist’s office. I saluted as we passed. I had considered seeing her again after I’d gotten my mom back, but then I realized I couldn’t very well tell her everything that was bothering me right now. “Yeah, hey, good afternoon, Sheila, I’m doing okay. Except a vengeful teenager kidnapped my mother and now I’m working as an operative and bodyguard for this really hot, secretive, maybe evil vampire.” Yeah. That was a good way to get myself institutionalized. I couldn’t be in the inpatient facility when I was busy protecting my mother and Luke, and it wasn’t like a counselor could offer much help to somebody lying their ass off.  
“Once we’re closer, get in the back and separate the blood into quarters.” Annabeth was saying. “Luke and I agreed to split it 25-75.”  
I glanced up. “What do you need 25% for?” As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew.  
A muscle feathered in her jaw. “I can’t have him going savage, can I?”  
“No.” I crawled into the back to avoid her stony face. The boxes were easy to divide up-six of them, all packed full of blood bags. Somebody somewhere was feeling pretty faint today.  
On the floor of the van, sorting half of one box out and into Annabeth’s share, I said, “Would you tell him I’m sorry?”  
She was silent so long I thought she hadn’t heard. Then, “Nico?”  
“Yeah. I said some pretty brutal stuff to him.” I counted off the stock of two separate boxes. Same amount, roughly. Good. That made my job much easier. “It wasn’t personal. I mean,” I gestured with a blood bag. “It was personal, but. Not because of him.” I sighed. “I don’t know.”  
“I think I know what you mean.” I heard her hesitating. “I’ll tell him.”  
Her voice had lost some of its hardness. “Thank you.” I said.  
We stopped and the back opened, letting in predawn light. I flinched back, but it didn’t sting. It felt...warm. Normal. I eased out, standing up. I almost felt human again.  
I felt eyes on me and turned. Annabeth was watching me with a quietly frightened look. She’d just remembered I wasn’t like her.  
The look was fingernails down my spine. I turned and started unloading. “You can take the van to your headquarters if you want. I’ll just get somebody to help me carry all this in. Or do it myself and claim a huge finder’s fee.” When I stood up, she was gone. “Annabeth?”  
I leaned around the side. She was sitting half in the cab, staring at something in her hands. “Annabeth?”  
She looked up and held out her hand.  
I took the piece of paper she was offering. It was half-crumpled and had boot stains on it, but the writing was still clear: an address downtown written in a messy hand.  
“I found it on the floorboards.” She said. “Does it mean anything to you?”  
My throat was suddenly dry. “Yeah.” I swallowed. “Yeah, I think so.” I glanced up from the black biro. Annabeth still wasn’t looking at me. “You weren’t going to give this to me, were you?”  
She didn’t say anything.  
I closed my fist around the paper. “Can I ask you something?”  
“You mean something in addition to the stupid question you’ve already asked me?”  
I didn’t even bother rolling my eyes at her. “Why are you here?”  
She looked up. “Metaphysically?”  
“In the supernatural underground. You’re human. You don’t have to be here.”  
Annabeth blinked. When she opened her eyes, there was a surety in them, like another piece of a puzzle had dropped into place. “I’m looking for someone.” She said, her voice carefully neutral. “Someone...not human. Closely associated with nonhumans.”  
“What’s your thing with Luke, then?”  
Her eyes flashed. “That’s none of your business.” She turned on her heel and climbed into the cab.  
“Wait, wait.” I grabbed the window before she could roll it up. She glared at my hand and for a second, I thought she’d chop it off. Could I regrow limbs? “You’re right. That was a reach.” I held up the paper. “Thank you for this.”  
“You’re welcome.” She said stiffly.  
Maybe I shouldn’t have been helping someone who clearly hated my biggest ally. Maybe I was just a sucker for people who seemed as lost as me. “If you want to find someone, go see Rachel Dare. She’s a seer. I think you two would get on, and even if you don’t, she can help.”  
Annabeth’s gaze measured me one more time. “Thanks.”  
I stepped away from the van and let her leave. The deal was over.  
As she drove off, I looked back down at the paper and the only word that wasn’t part of the address, just legible above the tear, underlined thickly: _Bacchanalia._


	20. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, mentions of past abuse and bullying.

“It’s got to mean Agave was poaching, right?” I asked, pacing in front of Luke’s bed as he studied the note. He must have read it fifteen times already.  
“Or somebody wanted to frame her. Either way, we have to check it out.” He looked up at me. “Annabeth gave you this?”  
“Yeah, though I’m sure she resented it.” I snorted. “What’s up with her? She hates you even more than she hates me.” The second the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. The dizzy, confused look was replaced with sudden, raw hurt. I dropped in front of him, wondering if it was too invasive to give him a hug. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to know. She wouldn’t tell me. She looked...kinda like you do now. Like I slapped her.” His eyes made my chest ache. My lips parted, wanting to say something to make him speak. “She’s hurting, Luke.” _And so are you_.  
“It’s just not a very nice story.” He laughed, the sound scraping out of his throat. “I figured you hated me enough already.”  
A thousand replies to that surfaced in my mind, like _we aren’t a very nice story_ and _I’m not that great either_ and _I don’t think I hate you anymore._ Instead, I asked, “What happened?”  
He inhaled, shaky, and I knew I’d won. “A mutual friend of ours....Thalia and I had a falling out, and when she left, Annabeth took her side. She doesn’t think too highly of me now.”  
“Thalia.” I wrapped my tongue around the foreign syllables.  
“My….” Luke ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure. I thought we were going to be something, but it didn’t happen, obviously.”  
I realized it as I was saying it. “You loved her.”  
He looked up through displaced strands of hair, eyes on fire. “I love both of them.”  
The present tense made something in the pit of my stomach curl. “You know what I mean.”  
Luke let his head drop with a sigh. “Yeah, maybe.” His right hand curled into a fist on his knee. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“I don’t think she hates you.”  
The words hung in the silence and, for a moment, I thought I’d gone too far again.  
Then Luke looked up, almost pleading. My breath caught in my throat. “What?”  
For once, I thought before I spoke, choosing my words carefully. “The way she reacted when I asked about you.” I said. “You don’t act like that out of pure hatred. You have to care.” I kept going, not sure where this was coming from. I hadn’t thought it before, but now that I was saying it, I knew it was true. More than that, I knew Luke needed to hear it. “And even if she thinks you’re Satan himself, there are lots of people who care about you. Who know...who know that you aren’t.”  
“Aren’t evil?” He laughed again. “That’s a pretty low bar, Percy.”  
Hearing my name in his roughened voice sent a shiver along my spine. “The others here, they know. They know you care about them. Love inspires love. And no, you aren’t evil.” I half-smiled. “Though I’m a piss-poor judge of morality.”  
Luke shook his head. “You’re in good company, then.”  
I didn’t know what to say. There were no words in my head, not with him looking at me like he knew me, down to my core.  
It was that look that made me so aware of my body. And aware that he was looking me in the eyes, so intense I could barely return it, and I was on my knees in front of him.  
“I think I bring out the worst in you.” He whispered.  
“Maybe.” I said. “But it’s not like it wouldn’t be there anyway.”  
“Maybe.” He agreed. “Do you know what I thought when I first saw you hunt, Percy?”  
My mind and body flashed back to rain hitting my neck, to red blurring my vision, to a bonfire in my stomach and a desert in my throat.  
“I thought you were like a panther.” He was saying. “I’d mistaken you for a stray cat. You fainted when I bit you, you worried about your mother, you had friends that were so far down the food chain they weren’t even underdogs. But then I saw the fire in your eyes, the way you moved, and I knew you had more in you than I’d ever hoped to see. And I knew I wanted you. I knew....” Luke’s index finger trailed over my chest, right down the center of my breastbone. I shivered. I could have been wearing a goose-feather coat and that touch would have made me feel naked. “I knew I had to see that animal again.”  
Shudders traveled to my core, reminding me that the memory of my first hunt might have been nightmarish, but it was also seductive. Luke’s voice now woke that same something in me, that primal drumbeat in my blood.  
His hands ghosted along my face. I leaned towards the touches, unable to separate instinct from action. “Just like that.” Luke breathed.  
“It’s a shame you weren’t there today.” I said. It hit me then, how much I wanted him to look at me like that, with that visceral, bone-deep hunger in his eyes. If he’d looked at me like that today, his voice caressing those white-hot feelings in me, I might have put aside licking prep school Ken’s neck and sucked him dry.  
He blinked. A bit of the fog cleared. “What happened?”  
“Annabeth decided I should distract them.”  
He let out a brassy, ebullient laugh. “And you fed on one of them?”  
“Bit him, fed on him, licked the excess off his neck. Taunted them like a movie villain.”  
Luke let his head tip back, exposing the long lines of his throat, shoulder muscles shifting through his thin shirt as he laughed. “You’re right. I wish I’d seen that.” His eyes held me again, and he stopped laughing. “You fighting....God, Percy, I wish you could see yourself.”  
I shifted. Thinking about this was pulling up that hot ache in my gut again. “Do you need me on the recon for Bacchanalia?”  
He sobered. “I’m not certain. Agave can be dangerous when roused, but if I come in like I’m expecting trouble, it could get bad quick.”  
I stared at the drying blood under my nails. “She doesn’t have to see me.”  
^^^  
I had learned over the course of my life that being invisible was a great defense technique. Normally it was to protect myself- _there’s nothing here, no skinny, helpless target, look away, look away._  
This was a little more dramatic.  
I clung to the side of the building, spider-style, fingers aching. Icy wind blew through my borrowed jacket.  
I could just make out the edge of Luke’s shoulder in my peripheral vision. The setting sun made his hair look like Caribbean sand. He was a back-alley angel loitering in a white t-shirt instead of a robe.  
His posture stiffened, and I hiked myself up a foot so I could see better. Brick scraped off bits of my fingertips. Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. Ignore the pain.  
Once I was close enough, I flattened myself against the brick, closed my eyes, and listened.  
“I was wondering if you would show.” Luke’s voice, calm to the point of disinterest.  
A vermouth-smooth tone returned, “Haven’t I reason enough to think it over first?”  
“I’d say I’m the one who should be nervous, Agave.” I could practically see Luke’s chilly smirk. “You poisoned my bodyguard and tried to trap us like rats.”  
“Poisoned is such an ugly word.” Agave demurred. “Your kept boy is fine if he’s worth anything-and yours always are, Luke.”  
“He made a good recovery, fortunately for you.”  
“He’s not doing his job too well if he let you come here alone.”  
Listening in reminded me of our first meeting with Annabeth. Luke might not have brought a rapier, but he could spar just as well with a silver tongue as with a steel blade. It seemed Agave could as well. Maybe that was a required skill in this world.  
“I thought it would be courteous to even the turf.”  
I pressed a smile into the brick. He certainly had thought that. Too bad pragmatism was much better currency.  
“You’ve even got the sun on your side.” Luke added.  
“Not for long.” Agave observed.  
“I had to look nice for you.”  
In actuality, Luke had spent most of the morning drilling me on the various ways this meeting could go down, and how I was to react. Most of it boiled down to “stay in the shadows, keep an ear out, only intervene if it looks like I’m about to get my ass whipped”. I didn’t bother mentioning more than five times that if Luke was about to go down, I was probably just as doomed.  
The rest of the afternoon was devoted to a long phone call to my mother, on Luke’s terrifyingly nice smartphone. I hadn’t had the guts to ask him how he’d gotten it. She was pretty used to sparse communication, thanks to my boarding school days, but disappearing for a whole night wasn’t kosher anymore.  
“I’m just glad you’re safe.” She had said. “Luke called me last night to tell me he was taking care of you, but….” Her voice trailed off, and I recognized a tactful tongue-biting.  
“He’s trustworthy. At least, with regards to that. He has no reason to lie to you; he’s got as much stock in me as you do.”  
“Forgive me if I have doubts.” She’d said dryly.  
I smiled and hoped she could hear it over the telephone lines. “I’ll try and be home tonight.” If I survive.  
“Don’t rush. I’m supposed to stay late for studying tonight.”  
“When are finals again?”  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”  
“When have I ever been a good son?” I asked, faux-offended.  
“Every day, Percy.” Her voice was so sincere it was like she was right there, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat. I must have eaten something funny. Someone funny. “Love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too. See you tonight.”  
“I have reason to believe you’re poaching my blood supply.” Luke was saying. I swore mentally and focused in on his voice again. “I can’t have my fledglings starving, Agave.”  
“Nothing personal.” Agave purred. “My clients have expensive tastes.”  
“More so than usual?”  
“Fishing, Luke?” She took a few steps towards him. My whole body tensed.  
“That’s not an answer.” I might have actually heard his fangs click in a teeth-baring smile. “You know I like to meet any new blood in Manhattan.”  
Agave let out a rolling laugh. “He’s not your type.”  
“A man, huh? Your boss?”  
She stopped. “No.” Her voice was cold and dry, like a grave.  
My breath sped. This was not going according to plan.  
“But I’m close.” Luke said. He matched her tone, the hard, relentless monster. “Poked too near the nerve. Is he coming here?”  
For a moment, all I could hear was my heartbeat. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.  
A great weight hit the door to Bacchanalia. Metal screamed. Luke flew past me into the alley, bounced twice, and spat, “Run.”  
I dropped from the building and hit the ground with a _smack_. The impact jarred through my bones. I only had a second to curse the shin splits I was going to have tomorrow.  
“Don’t let him get away!” a masculine voice snarled.  
I scrambled over to Luke and tugged on his arm. “Come on.”  
He groaned, pushing to a sitting position. “Go without me, I’ll be along. And if I’m not-”  
“I’m not leaving you!” I yelled. “I’m your bodyguard, I’m supposed to keep you safe. Now get your ass up.”  
I pulled Luke to his feet and threw his arm around my shoulder. We started shambling away.  
Footsteps clapped behind us. “His right hand is with him.” Agave said.  
“Two birds with one stone.” the cruel one said. His voice was the snapping sound of your fist against someone’s face.  
And I was in a dark alley, about to run into him.  
Luke sped up beside me, and I kept pace.  
“He’s like a cockroach.” Agave said. “You’ll have to try hard.”  
I reached back to that night, sprinting, laughing with Luke. The spike of adrenaline in my chest was almost painful.  
“Don’t run from me, boy!”  
I slowed, reaching into my pocket. One last strike.  
Luke stumbled. “Percy, what-”  
I halted just long enough to click my switchblade and hurl it at the figure obstructing the end of the street.  
He caught it in one beefy hand. Through the shadows pouring over his face, I saw a gleam of teeth.  
I barely saw him move before Luke gave a choked cry. I looked down. A gleam of silver hovered above his last rib. Luke clamped his hand to the knife, dark liquid dripping between his fingers.  
The man smiled wider, and I knew him. I knew that smile. That was Rachel disappearing into her prophecy. That was the red blur in my nightmares, the power Rachel had told me not to poke at.  
Luke’s hand came away from the knife shaking. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought, _good. Don’t take it out yet. Don’t bleed out in front of me_ please god.  
The man started towards us, his coat swirling around him like leathery bat wings.  
I stuttered backwards. My brain was full of red fog. I didn’t want to leave.  
Luke grabbed my hand, his fingers slick against mine, and then we were running.  
Boots crunched on the asphalt behind us. I couldn’t summon up the guts to look, to think anything but _run run run_. Luke tripped and huffed in pain.  
I grabbed his waist, pulling some of his weight forward. I flashed back to fourth grade, to coming in seventh in a three-legged race. If I lost now, it would mean a lot more than some sophomoric bullying.  
We were getting closer to my house. I had to lose him.  
_Shortcut._  
I whipped around a corner, praying we would be out of sight for long enough. My hand curled around Luke’s ribs rose and fell, and with every breath, I felt more blood leaking out against my skin.  
Footfalls still behind us. Pour on more speed.  
I jerked Luke into a side street close to my house. The footsteps slowed to a stroll. He was hunting us, like a lion.  
Heat rippled through me, and my lips peeled back from my teeth. If only I’d been prepared. Maybe Luke was right. Maybe I was a panther.  
God, I wanted to show my claws.  
My back slammed against the brick. I looked down at Luke’s hand clamped on my sleeve, up at his wild eyes, and realized I’d stepped towards the poacher. My stomach curled. I pressed against the brick, concentrating on the ridges digging into my spine, pulling back into my body.  
The footsteps halted, shuffled.  
I squeezed my eyes shut. Here I was, the biteable blonde in a horror movie again. Even with fangs, I couldn’t bite back.  
I could feel him looking for us. For a moment, I wondered if he could smell fear.  
Then he turned and left, headed away.  
I counted his footsteps, _fifteen, sixteen, seventeen_ , before I let myself move. Luke moved with me, smoother in his fear. It was so hard not to run when we were this close. My muscles screamed to make a break for it, take the curves at 70mph like Annabeth had.  
We slowed in front of my apartment building. I glanced at Luke. He was pale and sweaty. “Can you make it up?” I asked. “Looking normal? Stella’ll call the police if we let her see that stab wound.”  
He took a deep breath and nodded. Didn’t say anything. Just straightened, tossed his head, and became confident, handsome, compulsively trustable Luke. A more tired version of him.  
I shrugged out of the jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders until it hung over the knife.  
“Just a minute.” I pulled the door open for him. Mom would be proud. Stella waved, and I returned it. Luke summoned a wan smile. Suppressing a pang of guilt, I made sure we didn’t get close enough to get trapped in a conversation.  
The second we stepped into the elevator, he sagged against the wall.  
My fingers twitched, looking for something to do, to help. “How bad is it?”  
“Close, but no heart.” He said hoarsely. “Or I’d be dead already.”  
“Deader.”  
Luke smiled. The elevator jolted and it disappeared, taking the warm press on my heart with it.  
My hands tapped against the wall, willing the elevator to go faster, to match my tempo.  
It shuddered to a halt, and Luke pushed off the wall.  
I ducked under his arm in a split second, looping it around my shoulder. He leaned on me, his cheek pressed into my hair. One of my neighbors got on the elevator as we left. I almost missed the dirty look he gave us.  
I unlocked the door one-handed and nudged it in with my foot. Luke weighed a little more than a grocery bag, but I had practice.  
I guided him through my darkened apartment, not bothering with the light switches. We could both see more than well enough for this. Careful not to move the knife, I slid the jacket off him and laid it on the couch, then helped him lower himself onto it.  
He let out a sigh, eyes drifting closed.  
“No, no!” I yelped.  
Luke cracked one eye and gave me the best smirk he could muster. “I’m just tired, Percy.”  
“Just let me-keep your eyes open.” Leaning forward, I braced myself on the arm of the couch. I gripped the handle of the knife. My hands were shaking.  
“Hey.”  
I glanced up.  
Luke’s eyes were fixed on me, as intense as if he’d just fed. “Look at me. Go slow.”  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to feel nothing but my lungs expanding, my heartbeat slowing. My hand moved slowly, still unsteady, and Luke swallowed a gasp of pain. I tried not to flinch.  
Focus. _Focus_. Count to ten, listen only to the numbers. My fingers were slipping, covered in blood and sweat. I wiped my hand on my jeans and redoubled my grip on the blade. Luke’s expression had gone back to carefully neutral. I recognized that face for what it was: invented strength. The face of someone who had learned not to speak of their pain.  
My fingers tightened around the hilt, and I let myself ride that cold anger, let it pull me into something still and steely. Making sure my angle was straight so I wouldn’t nick anything needful, I pulled. The switchblade slid out with a terrible wet noise.  
Still shaking, I set it to the side. I balled the hem of Luke’s shirt up and pressed it to the wound. He only flinched for a second. “I don’t know if we have bandages big enough to tackle this.” It was meant to be a joke, but my voice was weak. If I was being honest, we once would have, but now that Gabe was gone and I was big enough to defend myself from bullies outside the home, my mom had stopped buying them.  
“We don’t need gauze pads.” Luke shifted, pushing himself to a sitting position. “Help me.”  
Before I could say “what?”, he was pulling his shirt over his head. I blinked and rolled the half-drenched fabric over his wrists. I hardly noticed it dropping into my lap. Luke was so close I could feel the heat of his skin. Sweat gleamed in the outlines of his chest, his abdomen, the rounds of his shoulders.  
His lips curled into a smirk, this one strong enough to make me wish I could squeeze my legs together. He tapped the shirt. “You’re staring.”  
“Yes. Yeah.” I cut the shirt into the longest strips I could, eyes down. I kind of wanted to never look him in the eyes again. Maybe I could spontaneously go blind.  
Again he leaned forward to help me get the makeshift bandages around his waist. My hands were still shaking, but I suspected it was less to do with fear and more the slender muscles shifting under my hands. Luke grunted softly when I tied off the bandages, close enough that his breath brushed my neck. Every part of my body stood at attention.  
I sat back, looking him over. The bleeding was slowing. He seemed to be able to breathe okay, despite the braids of former t-shirt cinching in his waist. _Eyes up, Jackson._  
He was watching me watch him. “At least I match now.”  
It took me a minute. Then he tapped his cheekbone where the scar peeked out from under his hair. I laughed quietly, brushing his hair back. He shivered and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes like a cat. My fingers froze. That expression was pure instinct, pure desire.  
I leaned forward, careful not to jostle us, and pressed my lips to his forehead. His scar was warm and rough against my mouth. And then I was sitting back again.  
Luke’s eyes were open, wide and fixed on me. It was like staring into a storm-so huge and terrible, but so beautiful. I couldn’t look away.  
My whole body tensed, aware of how close we were with me leaning over him, one knee planted between his thighs.  
Luke still stared, his jaw working furiously. His lips parted, soft and boyish against the sharp lines of his jaw and the blood smeared on his cheek. His fingers brushed over my ribs. “Your heart is going so fast.” He whispered.  
“Nerves.” I managed.  
“Don’t worry. I’m too young to die.”  
“Ha.”  
Luke smiled. “Percy. I’ve got less than a decade on you.”  
I blinked. “What?”  
“I was turned when I was twenty. Not even five years ago.”  
My jaw hung open. “Oh my God.”  
“I’ve aged well, I know.”  
I smacked his thigh. “All this time you’ve been acting like some Methuselah, and you’re _twenty_?”  
Luke started laughing, hoarse and sharp and relieved, the sound of a stressful day. He let himself fall back, chest heaving.  
A key rattled in the lock and I flinched. “Mom.” I pushed off the couch. She was home. Relief hit me like a tsunami. My mother could fix anything.  
She slid through the door, humming something bouncy. When she caught sight of me, she blanched.  
It hit me then that I looked like death. Covered in blood, pale and wild-eyed, standing in the middle of the living room for no apparent reason. It was lucky she didn’t drop dead of a heart attack right there.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay.” I rushed to show her. “It’s not mine.”  
Her eyes traced to the couch. “Oh.”  
I exhaled shakily. “Yeah. Remember him?”  
She nodded. With effort, she pulled her gaze back to me. “Are you all right?”  
“I’ll live.”  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She gripped my arm and led me past the couch. Luke’s head had dropped onto the arm, squishing his hair. He was already asleep.


	21. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, references to violence and mild sexuality.

The next morning started early, with me dropping blood bags on Luke’s face. I’d give an excuse, but hey. I’m not a morning person.  
He jolted awake, knocking one off onto the rug. “What the hell?”  
“I warmed them up for you.” I said innocently. “You need to eat, so vegetarian it is.”  
I walked into the kitchen without letting him say another word. He could be busy cursing my name to seven different hells, but at least he didn’t have to feel pitied. Maybe he’d let me do the mothering in the light of day that way.  
I pulled eggs out of the fridge, staring at nothing. Rachel would have smacked me if she’d heard that. I could almost hear her: _Vegetarian my ass. You’re lucky I know that stuff came from willing donors or I’d have to become the monster hunter here._ Yeah. I had learned pretty early on in our relationship not to take her to Burger King.  
I moved in a comforting pattern, trying to lose myself in the rhythm ingrained through years of practice. Two eggs. A splash of milk to make it frothy. Spices, because I lived dangerously.  
“You can cook?” Luke said dubiously. He was leaning on the counter, wearing his royally fucked jeans from last night and one of my shirts. His hair was almost as messy as mine. So normal, like he was just sleeping over casually. My throat went dry.  
“Like a starving college student.” I grabbed a knife. “I have a single mother, remember?”  
He nodded. “Do those onions have your wife or something?”  
I stopped. Diced to 1/16th of an inch was definitely small enough. I blinked hard. My eyes stung.  
“Do you want to talk about last night?”  
Yeah. Just the onions. I dumped them into the pan. “Do you know who that guy was?”  
“No.”  
“Did he seem familiar at all?”  
Luke swallowed hard enough that I heard it. “Yeah.”  
My hand paused over the steak knife I’d used to chop the onions. _Congratulations_ , I thought. _You played yourself._  
Last night was the last thing I wanted to think about. It had rattled around in my head all night. I kept feeling the helpless panic, hearing Luke’s choked scream, seeing him half-naked and bloodied. And once I had fallen asleep, it all twisted together into dreams that luxuriated in rage and scared me with pleasure. It was more than enough to make me thank my one lucky star that Luke couldn’t sneak into my dreams.  
“Your eggs are going to burn.”  
I jolted, almost slicing myself on the knife, and grabbed a spatula to turn them. “It’s an omelet.” I flicked the stove off and moved the pan.  
“Whatever you say.” He slouched in one of the chairs. “We need to talk sometime.”  
“Fine.” I said, slapping a plate down on the counter. That was a mistake. Porcelain showered the linoleum, the sound stinging my ears.  
“Percy?” My mom shouted from down the hall. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah.” I shouted. “Just....making breakfast!” I dropped to my knees, not even bothering with a broom. My hands would do fine. I tossed piece after piece into the trash, barely feeling the nicks.  
“Percy.” Luke’s voice this time, quiet. His fingers brushed my shoulder, warm through the cotton.  
I closed my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Count to ten before doing anything else. Do not let it control you.  
Footsteps clicked on the floor and Luke’s hand disappeared from my back. My mom crouched into my view. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”  
“Yes?” It came out a question. I stood up. “Are you hungry?”  
Her eyes caught on the pan. “You're sweet. I only have time for a quick bite before work.”  
I darted close to kiss her on the cheek, the knot in my chest loosening. It was easy to forget all the anger and fear curdling from last night around her. It was even easier leaning over the cookie jar and realizing she’d baked my favorite while I was gone.  
“So this is your commander?” My mother asked. My spine prickled. Her voice had the too-calm tone I’d heard from her maybe five times in my life. I didn’t have to turn around to know she was watching Luke like a dingo watches a human baby. Or, more appropriately, like a human mother watches a dingo watching her baby.  
“Sort of.” I said, pulling an aquamarine cookie out of the jar. “He’s not that good at keeping me under control.”  
Luke snorted. “Whatever, Count Chocula.”  
I turned in time to see my mother whip around, confused. “Wh-Percy!”  
I raised the cookie above both our heads. Nobody takes my chocolate. “He’s just bitter my comebacks are better than his.”  
Luke didn’t bother with a retort. He was busy eyeing my mother nervously. Mom was eyeing him right back, and I was not going to get in the middle of that. I drew my line at potentially-eldritch warriors, thanks. After a long minute, she stood, putting the plate on the edge of the sink. “I’m going to get dressed.”  
Once she was out of earshot, I planted my hands on the table. “You cannot talk about that here. I want her out of it.”  
“That’s fine with me. But I want you on board for this. We’ll take care of it back at the boardinghouse..” He stood, and I kept staring at the fake wood grain. Warm fingers brushed along my jaw, and I looked up. “Hey.” His eyes were solemn. “Last night freaked you out, didn’t it?”  
I swallowed hard. I couldn’t lie with his eyes pinning me like that. “I just don’t want....anybody getting hurt.”  
His super-hearing couldn’t have missed the quieter words: _I don’t want you getting hurt._  
That was the crux of this, the rotting rage in the center of my chest. He could have died last night, and it upset me almost as much as if he was family. It made me want to shake and cry and stalk through the night until I found our attacker and ripped his skin open like a spoiled watermelon, until I could suck what was left of him off my fingers-  
Luke’s voice, all business, pulled me back to reality. “She’s safe. And I’m going to make sure you are too.”  
My head snapped up. “What?”  
“It’s another vampire thing, a way of showing that you’re under somebody’s protection.” His voice was still firm, but something shook under it. “I want to mark you.”  
“What?”  
“It’s quick, but it’ll show.” His face was wary. “It’s your choice, Percy. It can be a little….”  
“It’s fine.” I cut him off. I could take pain; he knew that. “But I’m doing it too. To you.” I held eye contact, daring him to challenge me.  
He blinked. “I….All right.”  
I leaned against the oven, gripping the handle. “Show me.”  
Luke stared for a few more moments before coming towards me. One hand gently cupped my jaw, tilting my head up. He could feel every beat of my heart. The other brushed the collar of my shirt aside, exposing the tender place where my neck met my shoulder. It felt like a forever, his head bent, his breath a ghost over my skin.  
He sank his teeth in, hard enough to draw blood, and I couldn’t stop a startled gasp. Having somebody’s fangs inside you was the strangest sensation. This close, it was like we were barely separate people anymore.  
He licked slowly over the tears in my skin, pulling a shuddering heat from deep inside me. I shivered. He redoubled his grip, fingers curling into my hair, and we were at Bacchanalia again, but this time it was real. Every ache and relief was leaving a mark.  
Luke hadn’t been warning me about pain. It hurt, sure. But as he drew back, taking a shaky breath, all I could think was how intimate it felt. His eyes held mine for a moment, and I thought I saw a shudder sweep through him. He looked....nervous.  
“This isn’t standard brothers-in-arms stuff, is it?” I whispered.  
He shook his head.  
I grabbed the hem of his shirt, jerking him forward, and bit down. Luke gave a short, pained cry and hunched into me, bringing the target closer. He clutched my waist hard enough to bruise. My heart beat out a wild drumbeat. One tug on his shirt, _my_ shirt he was wearing, and our hips pressed together. My tongue savored over his skin, tasting salt. That darker brand of life filled my mouth. I swallowed hard, throat burning. That had to be enough.  
Breathing unsteadily, I pulled back. His forehead rested against mine, sweaty and alive. We breathed in unison, pulling in each other’s scents. This was what he’d meant. _A little…._  
My mom’s footsteps registered just a bit too late. I jerked my hands off Luke’s hips and hurriedly wiped my mouth on my wrist.  
She didn’t look confused anymore. “Am I interrupting something?”  
Luke shook his head. His freckles stood out against cheeks too pink to be innocent. His fingers flexed in and out, in and out. The places where he’d touched me burned. “I was just leaving.” He nodded to my mom. “Thanks for the couch, Mrs. Jackson.”  
“It’s Ms.”  
Luke was already out the door.  
“He took my shirt.” I mumbled.  
She was smiling as I turned away. “Hey.”  
I stopped, the back of my neck prickling. Uh-oh. The Mom Voice. “Yes?”  
“Sit.”  
I obeyed. “I thought you had to go to work.”  
“I’ve got a minute.” She stretched her hands out on the table. “So that’s Luke.” Her voice was soft.  
I fidgeted with the drawstring of my sweats. “The man, the myth, the legend.”  
Her mouth twitched. “What is he to you?”  
I glanced up and said carefully, “My sire.”  
Her eyes were unreadable. “That’s not what I expected.”  
I raised an eyebrow. She could decipher that for herself. It’s not like I knew what was happening.  
My mom sighed. “Sweetheart, I’ve seen kisses less intimate than the looks you were giving him.”  
I slumped, trying to think of something civil to say. It wasn’t her fault my feelings were so inconvenient. “Is it that obvious?”  
She shook her head. “You are many things, but subtle is not one of them.” My stomach twisted. She reached out to grab my hands. Hers were soft and dry as always. If I pulled them closer, they’d smell like the apple lotion Patchouli in her book club made. “I just want to know if you....if you know what you’re getting into.”  
I raised my head. “Have I ever?”  
She smiled, but her eyes were sad. “You’re so like me at your age. So....fierce-hearted, chasing whatever catches your eye.”  
“That’s not always a bad thing.” I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. “Being like you. That’s the best thing I could be.” She didn’t reply.  
I stood up, grabbing the plate. “Let’s not talk about me. How have you been? I’m never here anymore.”  
“Are you trying to mom me, Percy?”  
“Mother knows best.”  
She laughed, and the tension in my stomach eased. Her laugh was auditory serenity, a whale song in our little landlocked apartment. “I surrender. Paul and I are still doing great.”  
“He better be treating you well. Flowers, door-holding, the whole deal.” I gave the dish soap a mock-stern look.  
“I taught you well. He puts his fountain pens on my textbooks to keep the pages from moving.”  
I grabbed the blue sponge sitting on the side of the sink and squeezed it to make sure it was free. “How are the classes going?”  
“Still difficult.” She sighed. “My psych professor is....less invested than I would like. But the material itself is fascinating.”  
“Anything new on ADHD since 2005?”  
“This class is on mood disorders, honey, so no.”  
We carried on like that until she had to leave. By that time, I had washed five plates, two pans, and the mixer crusted in chocolate chip cookie dough. I barely noticed. Staring at my mother’s lovely, lined face, I felt a spasm in my chest and hoped vampires didn’t really live forever.  
^^^  
The walk to the boardinghouse was long that night, the dusk cool and open, pressing mist against my face. It was a night meant for walking and thinking, thinking more than I cared to at the moment. I would have killed for one of my splintering tangents to strike just then. My thoughts swirled around me, a fog of questions I didn’t have the time to clear.  
A hum of noise hovered around the hunched building. Luke must have called for all hands on deck.  
The door clicked open and noise spilled out. The ground floor had mismatched teenagers draped over its mismatched furniture. Most of them looked to be around my age, the 17-20 range. A few looked younger, maybe twelve or thirteen, and I wondered how much older they actually were, mentally or chronologically. I gravitated towards the ones I recognized.  
Clarisse slouched against the wall, one arm slung protectively around Silena’s shoulders.  
“I see you’re feeling better.”  
Her eyes darted up and fixed on me. “I see you’re still walking.”  
Silena smacked her thigh. “Be nice. He’s not so bad. He helped me with Luke while you were out.”  
“So I won’t give him a black eye.” Clarisse conceded.  
I ignored that, focusing on Silena. “How are you?”  
“Okay.” She certainly looked better than last time I’d seen her. Her eyes actually had some light in them. “You’re looking for Luke, yeah?”  
I nodded. “We need to talk.”  
Clarisse's eyes drifted down to the bruised bite marks on my neck. My hand twitched; I had the sudden urge to cover them. "Sure you do."  
In, out. In, out. Do not punch anybody in the face just because your day has been long and confusing and it’s not even over yet.  
“He’s in the back.” Silena was saying. “Taking care of business or something, like always.”  
“Or something.” I muttered. “Thanks.”  
“No problem.” Silena said at the same time Clarisse said “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”  
I decided not to dignify that with a reply.  
The one-minute walk to Luke’s rooms seemed to last an hour. I couldn’t stop the uptick of my heart. Were we going to discuss this morning at all, whatever it was? Surely I wasn’t alone in feeling a little off-center about it. Maybe it was just that I’d been forced to talk about it. The same nervous tension from the evening after Bacchanalia coiled in my stomach. It was doing the walk of shame in reverse, going towards the person who made me feel like I was going crazy.  
I opened the door, the knob bracingly cold against my fingers. “You said you wanted me….” My voice trailed off. My chest laced tight, crushing until my head spun. So this was why all those women in period dramas fainted. Somewhere, in a part of my brain that still functioned, I made a mental note to never wear a corset. I liked breathing, thanks.  
Luke was pressed against the end of his bed as if by some force-field, gripping the curled iron, white-knuckled. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the two men by the other door. One of them, tall and lean with salt-and-pepper hair, returned the stare. The other’s eyes were fixed on me. He stepped closer, the light from the main room throwing his strong features into sharp Renaissance relief.  
I was dimly aware that my free hand was shaking. My eyes were uncomfortably dry, but I couldn’t move even to blink.  
He was tall, as tall as the one staring at Luke, but burlier, like a sailor. Seaweed-black hair combed badly. And his eyes. Did I look like that? His eyes, like whirlpools of green, all-consuming against Mediterranean skin.  
Fuck. Fuck. This was not happening. I blinked hard. Still there. Again. Still there. I was going to faint. I was going to faint, and I was going to wake up on my couch at home where I must have fallen asleep while procrastinating coming here because _this was not happening_.  
“Percy.” My father said. “I’ve been trying to talk to you.”


	22. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of child abuse/neglect.

When I was little, roughly 40% of my conversations with my mother were about my father. Looking back, it sent a pang through my chest. She deserved better than constant wonder about somebody who hadn’t even bothered to see me born. But she never complained, just told me the story over and over whenever I asked. The same two months of time she’d had with him. She always managed to gloss over the part where I was actually conceived, and now that I was old enough to understand why, I was blissfully thankful. That was my mother, tactful to the point of witchcraft.  
“You look so much like him, Percy.” she said. “Younger, obviously, but your hair, your eyes-it scares me a little sometimes. It’s like looking into a time machine.” She would laugh there. “You got lucky. Got the best of the genes.”  
“No, no, no,” I protested, crawling into her arms. “I want to be like you too.”   
“Don’t worry.” She would cuddle me closer, laughing. “You lucked out, baby. You got his magic and mine.”  
^^^  
“Percy.” My father said again.  
I slammed back into my body, stumbling. I’d been clutching the doorknob for dear life. My right hand burned. “Who are you.” There was no emotion in me. Just a thick, cold rasp, the lid sliding off a coffin.  
He hesitated, then reached a hand toward me.   
“Who are you?” This time my voice cracked under the force. I stormed into the room, slamming the door behind me. The house shook.   
He didn’t flinch. “I’m exactly who you think I am.”  
Luke caught my wrist before I could slap him, or hug him or, or, or. “They’re here to talk to us.” For once, his low, rough voice didn’t make me hot. He sounded like he’d been crying.  
My brain, always slow on the uptake, caught on the words. Us. As in me and Luke, together.   
I took a deep breath, then another, then one more. My heart thundered in my ears. I would not embarrass myself. My mother raised me with an iron spine, and my stepfather tested it. Now my real father would.   
I opened my eyes. Neither of them had moved. “What do you want?”   
“Something is happening in New York. A power bid.” He shifted. The motion was awkward, uncomfortable. A teenager at a dance. It grounded me, that tiny give in this huge man. He was nothing I couldn’t handle. Nothing. “I wanted to make sure you were safe.”  
“Safe.” I struggled not to laugh. “That’s nice.”  
“He’s not wrong.” the other man said.   
I ran my eyes over him. Hair that was more grey than any other color, almost adolescently skinny. He looked smaller, more human than my father, but I might have been biased. “And who are you, exactly?”  
“My father.” Luke said bleakly. That was when I noticed he was trembling. His jaw worked furiously, and his eyes were colder than I’d ever seen them. Like ice, about to splinter.  
I stroked two fingers down his arm, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.   
My father didn’t miss the gesture. “I see you’re keeping good company.”  
I didn’t miss the sarcasm. “I see you’re wasting my time.”  
Luke badly disguised his shocked laugh as a cough. Maybe I shouldn’t have been needling someone who clearly knew things I didn’t, but just then, I didn’t care.   
I stared at them both. “How did you find me?”  
By way of answer, he held up a worn black hoodie. My hoodie, which had been giving me heart palpitations. “I tried your apartment, and no luck. It looked like it had been ransacked, so I took this. To authenticate my stories to your school, to track you if need be.” His face softened. “I needed to find you, Percy.”  
“Stop.” I said, shaking my head. “Stop saying my name like that. Like you’re-”  
“Your father?”  
“You are not my father.” I said venomously. “You’re a glorified sperm donor. Eighteen years ago, you had a chance to be my father, and you chose to be John Doe instead. Deal with it.”  
He sighed, lowering his arm. “I suppose that’s fair.” He shifted, and just like that, he was back to imposing. Back to handsome, confident, on a mission. “There’s an....associate of mine, gone rogue in this area. I have reason to believe you might be in danger from him.”  
I crossed my arms. “Who?”  
His face darkened. “For short, you can call him Ares.”  
My skin prickled. Something about that name set my teeth on edge, made my stomach twist. “Aries?” I said weakly. “Like the constellation?”   
No such luck. “Like the war god. He’s a very powerful man, a berserker. Incredible skill in combat. He’s useful when on a chain, but lately….Well, he’s just as powerful when he’s shooting the breeze, so to say.”  
“And what do they call you?”  
He smiled. In another room, another life, it was a nice smile. Here, now, it made my eyes hurt with spent tears. “Lots of things. Poseidon and Hermes for now.”  
I couldn’t not laugh, but it was a short, scoffing thing. “Those are some pretty high-assed code names.”  
My father’s left eyebrow quirked up. “We come from pretentious stock.” Hermes said from behind him.   
“Powerful how?” Luke asked. I had almost forgotten he was in the room, but his father hadn’t. His eyes went right to Luke the second he spoke. Luke’s eyes stayed firmly fixed on the ground, shoulders hunched. If it wasn’t too tender, I might have to poke at that wound later and see what was up.  
“He tends to incite trouble.” Poseidon said. “He carries a fog of war with him that influences anybody within range.”  
My skin went cold. Fog of war. Like calm, intelligent women attacking the wrong target, then panicking and running away. Like boys lashing out at anyone connected to the tragedies in their lives. Like sitting in an alley, blood-covered and scared out of your mind, and still wanting to rip someone apart.  
Hermes nodded. “You were right.” The words weren’t for me.  
“Okay.” I said. “What are you going to do about it?”  
Poeseidon’s mouth twisted. “Unfortunately, I can’t do much but give you information.”  
“What?”  
“There are rules here.” He said. The bags under his eyes seemed to get heavier as he spoke. “Ones you don’t understand yet. I already face recrimination for speaking to you so directly.”  
My body coiled, ready for a fight. Like I hadn’t skated risk for family before.  
Luke’s hand tightened around my wrist. “Don’t.” He said, flat calm. “You won’t get anything more from them.” I looked up to find his eyes brimming with acidic, fermented hate, the kind that could only come from years of being bottled up like fine wine. If anger was alcohol, Luke was French Riesling.  
This time, the eyes of both men went to us. “It’s not too late for you.” Poseidon said. Luke’s fingers loosened on my wrist. “You’re a side dish to him. Luke is the main course. You can still get out.”  
 _You can still leave him_ , his eyes said.  
I stood there for a second, absorbing that, letting it seep through my skin and slide, like ice water, into my heart. I could leave Luke to get beat on by this nameless berserker, go hole up and hope nobody from this world tried to find me. Go back to pretending and hiding.  
I pulled out of Luke’s grip, eyes on the two men. Hermes’ brows lifted. Slowly, deliberately, I reached for Luke again, intertwining our fingers until there was no space between us.  
Poseidon nodded, his face falling. “I see.” Hermes had stepped back into the shadows already. I only caught a flash of his face. I think he looked ashamed.  
For a moment, I thought my father might say something.   
He turned and left.  
Luke’s hand relaxed in mine. I felt something buzzing against my palm, and realized he was still shaking.  
“Hey.” I glanced up. “Are you okay?”  
He sucked in a breath, shaking his head. I wasn’t sure if that was a no or just a fidget. “Are you?”  
“I’ll be fine.” I stared at the dusty floorboards. Poseidon. My father, who I’d just met for the first time, who wanted to tell me that he had finally decided to give a shit, but still not enough to stay. “I’ll be fine.” I repeated. Distraction. I needed something to latch onto, something for my mind to fly off with. I glanced up. “Your dad. That’s him.”  
“Yup.” It was amazing how one syllable could pack so much bitterness. His eyes darted to our hands, still linked.  
I didn’t move. “Not exactly warm and fuzzy.”  
“Yeah, well.” He laughed. “He left me. Came back when I was turned to tell me what he wanted from me. You know the drill.”  
I swallowed hard. “Yeah, I do.”  
“I think….” Luke’s voice was painfully soft, his shoulders hunched so I could barely see his face. He took a deep, messy breath. “I think he knew the person who turned me. He let it happen. Saw it coming. And he used me anyway.” He looked up at me, so small now that it was as if he was physically shrinking. His eyes were huge and glossy. “I guess you’d know that feeling too.”  
I blinked. “What?”  
He held my gaze with barely a blink. “History repeats.”  
Two beats, and I understood. Two beats of the heart he’d stopped and started again. Anger hardened in my stomach. “You never left me alone.” I managed.   
Luke didn’t say anything. He brushed the hair off my face, let his hand linger. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. “You really do look like him.”  
I turned my head, and his fingers dropped. “I’m not him.”  
“Didn’t say you were.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “You’re better.”  
I froze. The fading bruises on my throat burned.  
Then he was at the door and I couldn’t remember when he’d moved. “I should go talk to the others. They’ll want an explanation for the yelling.”  
He slipped out the door, leaving me more confused than ever.


	23. Plan 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence and mild sexuality.

“Faster.” Luke said, shoving me down. His heavy breathing echoed off the basement walls.  
I let myself fall and considered staying there. The mat was so nice and cool, and as much as I appreciated Luke’s training technique, he wasn’t being gentle. “I’m trying.” I growled. Rome wasn’t built in a day. Of course, Rome didn’t have vampire speed. But Rome had fewer expectations to meet, ratio-wise.  
“I’ve pinned you four times.” He extended a hand.  
“And counting.” I sighed, letting him pull me up. “What do you want me to do? See the future?”  
“I just want you to use that. The frustration. Fight me with that. Like you did with Agave.”  
“Come on, I barely remember that.”  
Luke was still for a moment. I could see something working behind his eyes. That was usually a bad sign. He circled behind me. “Close your eyes.”  
I did.  
“Just....listen.”  
I shifted from one foot to the other. If he brought a blindfold out, I was calling red.  
“Anger isn’t an inherently bad emotion. It can be channeled into strength, drive, power.” One hand rested on my shoulder blade, fingers splayed. I felt the empty air between each. His free hand slid up my hip to my abdomen, pressing. He was so close, he couldn’t have missed my breath stuttering. His voice was silky in my ear. “Feel that?”  
I felt something, all right.  
“Feel that coil of heat in the pit of your stomach.” His fingers flexed, pulling that heat up. “Good.” he said, hearing my breathing speed. “Ride that-do not let it take you over. Harness it.”  
I concentrated, trying to push that feeling into something I could weaponize. It wouldn’t leave, just flexed in my center like a rubber band made of hot neon.  
“You’re tensing up.” Luke’s fingers stroked over my stomach, making my breathing hitch. “Let it go. Let it be part of you.”  
Part of me. Part of me. It already was, red-hot all down my spine. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to concentrate, and found my teeth half-sharp.  
I tried to remember the stony feeling that spread through my limbs when I heard people whispering, knowing it was about me. Tried to let the heat flow through me like that, not infecting, but making new.  
I took a deep breath and turned. Luke was eyeing me, tensed.  
I lunged for him.  
He blocked my arms before I could get them around his throat, but the hit landed, striking in his windpipe. He staggered back. I pressed him, and he struck. I ducked the punch, but I didn’t see him swing for my legs until they were out from under me. My breath huffed out.  
He wasn’t going to pin me this time.  
I grabbed his forearm as he tried to get my wrists and dug my nails in, getting right on the tendon. He yelped and lurched forward, his body limp on mine for just a second. Just a second long enough.  
I pushed us forward, landing him on his back. His hands came at me, clawed, and I let it happen, ducking slightly so his arms shot over my head. I locked around his wrists at the peak of his arc and slewed the momentum forward, pressing him against the mat with a _slap_.  
As slowly and daintily as I could manage, I leaned forward and brushed my teeth across the spot where his neck met his ear, the ideal place to start from if I wanted to rip his throat out.  
“Well, well, well.” Luke murmured. “The student surpasses the teacher.”  
Both of us were still breathing hard, brushing our chests together with every beat of our too-fast hearts. The adrenaline started to fade from my limbs. It left me spending every second trying to hold myself up.  
“I wouldn’t say I’ve exactly surpassed you yet.” I managed.  
“Starting to.” He smiled. “You’re strong, Percy. Getting stronger.”  
I didn’t feel strong. I felt....I didn’t know what I felt. Tired. My legs were trembling and he was so close and warm. I wanted to let myself collapse right here, and damn the consequences of leaving Luke to disentangle us.  
I unwrapped my fingers from his wrists and pushed off the mat under us, spinning around to face the other wall. I leaned against it, wishing we’d brought towels or maybe a bucket of ice down here. For now, cold concrete would have to suffice.  
“That might bruise.” Luke said, teasing. “What will the others think?”  
I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead harder against the wall. God.  
“Percy?” He stepped closer. “What’s wrong?”  
_Oh, nothing_ , I thought. _Just that my whole body aches and I’m hungry and I’m going to jerk off later and bite a pillow so I don’t groan your name loud enough for you to hear_. “Nothing.” I said aloud. “Just....thinking.”  
“Still nothing from Agave.” he said quietly. “Radio silence.”  
“I’d prefer it if she barged in here and picked up one of us by the throat.” My fingers tapped on the wall. Staying still made me itch. I wanted to fight or yell or get hit or do _something_ and for once neither Agave nor her creepy guest was obliging. It made me want to scratch the walls like a chained dog.  
Luke’s hand covered mine, holding it still. “Percy.”  
“I just need to do something.” I whispered. He was close enough to feel the tension trembling off me, the reckless, helpless energy tangling in my spine, pulling me tight as a piano wire.  
“I know.” He shoved the words out. His warm breath burned my neck. Everything was so bright and still.  
I turned, not exactly sure what I was going to do, and he was there, his hand flat against the wall now. If he put his other arm up, I’d be trapped. Not that I’d fight too hard to get away.  
“Tell me what you need me to do.” I said. My voice came out furious, raw. I was seeing red again, but this was visceral and almost tangible, like blood and skin ripped until it was unrecognizable as something once living. “Tell me what I need to do.”  
“I can’t.”  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer. His hand scraped against the concrete. “Why not?”  
“You can’t do it yet.”  
My hands tensed, trembled. He didn’t move. He just let me hold him there.  
I relaxed and sagged against the wall. This was too much. I was so alive, and I wanted it to stop.  
“It needs to be your choice.” He whispered. “You need to decide to let go.”  
I opened my eyes. His jaw was clenched, his eyes cold with some kind of emotion. Anxiety. Helplessness.  
Fuck. I closed them again. Luke was human. As human as we could get. He wasn’t comforting me because he couldn’t, because I hadn’t asked, because he didn’t know how. Because he was scared too.  
One of my hands still rested limply on his shoulder. I smoothed the collar of his shirt and slid my hand up his neck, pulling us close again. “Tell me.”  
“You need to be stronger before we can touch him.” He touched my wrist, bent until our foreheads brushed. “We need to be stronger.”  
“Tell me.”  
I felt him hesitate, felt him bite his lip and disturb the space between us. “I want you to hunt again.”  
I leaned back, trying to keep my face cold. He watched me. When I didn’t say anything, he kept going. “Right before we go for it. Being freshly fed, being fed with something fresh-it’ll make you stronger.”  
“Every little bit helps.” I murmured.  
My heart beat a wild tattoo. For once, I didn’t have anything to say. My mind was a blur.  
“I can get you someone unsavory, if it would make you feel better.” He smiled grimly. “Preorder. All of it will be planned anyway. And I’ll be with you.”  
His voice faded away. I didn’t know when or where or who I would hurt, but I could already feel it. The adrenaline. The hunger. The relief that was almost better than sex. And I wanted to be disgusted, but I wasn’t, and I didn’t know if that was Luke or the venom pumping in my veins since he’d bitten me, or just some dark seed I hadn’t noticed growing its roots through my heart.  
My eyes flicked up to Luke’s. He’d stopped talking at some point. He was stilled, waiting, eyes wide and honest and lovely as a storm, like the night Ares had attacked him.  
I felt my hands curl into fists as if they were independent of me. More memories, things that had happened and things that would. Blood dripping onto my living room floor. The hot ache of Luke’s fangs inside me. My mother’s scream echoing into my dreams to pull me out a minute too late. Every moment since I’d fallen into this godforsaken world that Ares had made me afraid, afraid for my life and my friends and my family.  
“I’ll do it.”  
Luke blinked, as if I’d dropped a penny instead of a bomb. The words echoed through the walls, and I had the feeling I got when I threw a stone into a lake. I was going to be feeling those ripples for a while.  
But with him looking at me with new surety, I couldn’t bring myself to regret it. And that dark thing in me reached for him, pulling us together and towards something inevitable. He rested his forehead against mine for a moment. Those black strands crackled to life and began to burn.


	24. Powerup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language and brief displays of bullying and homophobia.

The night after our fathers came to visit, I stayed late at the boardinghouse with Luke. I lingered in the doorway to his room while he talked to the others.  
“It’s a good thing most of you are here already.” Luke was saying. “I would have to give you better information at some point. This could affect all of us.”  
Ethan sat up straighter, eyes fixed on him. Other faces turned towards the light as he spoke, drawn to him. Magnetized. I knew the feeling.  
Lke caught Ethan’s gaze. There was a strain in it when he spoke again. “I am in....some danger. As usual. A violent, powerful man called Ares is hunting Percy and me.”  
The group rippled as most of them cast a glance toward me, standing in the door to his bedroom. I managed a small wave.  
Luke shook his head and held out his hand.  
It took me a minute to understand. Ethan raised an eyebrow.  
My stomach flipped. Did he want me to be the first lady here or something?  
I stood and took his hand.  
Luke smiled wider. “We don’t know if he cares enough to aim for anyone but Percy and me, but we have to be ready.”  
I looked out at the stretch of kids in Luke’s living room, my chest heavy. That’s all they really were. Kids. In the dimming light, the patchwork collection didn’t seem like a gang, or anything resembling a gang, or anything that could do harm ever. At least not if you didn’t notice the shadows under their eyes, and I had those too. I couldn’t believe I’d ever been scared of them.  
Luke was still talking. Their gaze on me was like a physical weight, like the time I thought benchpressing 200 pounds was a good idea. Worse, now that I could probably juggle barbells if I wanted.  
“No.” I blurted.  
The room stopped. Luke glanced at me.  
I met his eyes. _Don’t worry. I’ve got this._ I faced them again, remembering what Agave had called them. Godlings. Little, lost, and powerful as nuclear weapons. “Ares will not hurt you.” I said. “That fight is ours.” I squeezed Luke’s hand. “But the war after? He has followers. He will not be the end. But he won’t be our end either. He’s strong, but he’s a brute. And he’s pathetic enough to think that’s the only kind of strength there is.” I realized I was still white-knuckling Luke’s hand. He was still smiling. “We have strength in numbers. In cunning. In each other.” I smiled like an animal, baring my teeth. A challenge to the world. “In ourselves. Even if he’s a god to us, nobody bows to him anymore.”  
Luke was staring at me, eyes wide. The pride in his eyes made my heart stumble. “He’s right.” Luke said, holding my gaze. It didn’t matter; they could hear him.  
A sharp noise hit behind me. I whirled, but it was just Ethan. He was clapping. I think it was sarcastic, but I spoke that language. It gave me enough energy to make tracks back to Luke’s room without lowering my head too much.  
He was right behind me. “What was that?”  
I gripped the iron of his bed. “I don’t know.”  
“Whatever it was, I think they bought it. Hell, I bought it.”  
“There’s nothing to buy.”  
A beat. Then, “What?”  
I looked up from my hands. “I meant it. I’m not going down without a fight.”  
Luke’s eyes were the only part of him moving, roaming over my face again and again and again. “Well.” He said softly. “Look at that.” His thumb rubbed over my cheek, brushing my bottom lip. I couldn’t breathe. “Knew you had it in you.”  
I wanted to stay here, in this moment, so badly it hurt. I wanted to see how long he’d keep touching me. See if I had the guts to touch him back. But there was something I had to do before I lost my nerve.  
“Give me your phone.” I said.  
Luke blinked. “What?”  
“You’ll get it in a minute.”  
He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over. I scrolled through his contacts until I found the one I needed. I tried not to think too hard about the fact that he had Agave in here in the first place. Was it against some kind of unspoken societal rule to ask your semi-boss if he slept with a malicious taloned drunk? That was the problem with unspoken rules. Nobody ever told you something was wrong until you’d done it, and then you were already in trouble.  
“You’re braver than I thought if you’re calling my private line again.” Agave’s silky voice said.  
“Put him on.” I told her.  
“Who, darling?”  
I mentally apologized to my mother and then said, “Don’t fuck with me. You know who. I want a word.”  
The line was silent for so long I thought she’d hung up until a new voice came on the line. “So you decided to man up.”  
“I decided I’m tired of running.”  
He laughed, a joyless, cracking sound like a grenade going _pop, pop, pop_ right in my ear. “But kid, you’re so good at it.”  
_Your voice is as ugly as your face_ , I wanted to say. “I have many talents.”  
“As great as it is to get friendly with you, that chick’s face says you didn’t call to chat. What’s your play?”  
“I want to see you.”  
Ares chuckled. “Sweet. You’re not my type.”  
He wouldn’t be mine no matter how much I rearranged his face. If I even managed that. “I want this over with. Tomorrow. Twelve midnight. You wanna punch my lights out, I’ll be on your rooftop then. If not, I guess I’ll have to use the element of surprise to my advantage.”  
“Oh, shit.” Ares said, laughing. “You think you can take me? You’re making a bad mistake. And I’m gonna really enjoy it.”  
He hung up. I handed Luke the phone back and almost dropped it. That was when I realized my hands were shaking. “What did I just do?”  
“I think you just called a god of war out.” He started laughing. “Oh my God.”  
Nervous, hysterical laughter bubbled in my throat. I leaned on the bed, light-headed from my heart racing without my permission.  
“I’m going with you, you know.” He said.  
I sobered. “I know.”  
“Good to know you’re not going to put up a fight.”  
“No, no….I’m. I’m lucky to have you by my side.” I glanced up. He looked a little startled. “Fighting, I mean.” Luke was one of the sharpest warriors I’d ever seen. But if I was being honest, strategy had nothing to do with it. I just didn’t want to be alone.  
I don’t think he did, either.  
“Come on.” I bumped his fingers with mine. “Let’s head downstairs. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
^^^  
“So you’re really gonna do this?”  
I looked up at Grover, squinting. “Come back under the awning, dude.”  
He sighed and sat down beside me. I wasn’t sure why I was bothering with the outdoors, or school for that matter, when so much was about to happen. I guess I just wanted a chill afternoon with a friend. Sue me. “You’re going to fight this Ares person? And you’re going to kill someone to do it.” His brow furrowed. The look on his face was somewhere between concern, awe, and skepticism.  
I looked down at my hands. “I’m going to hurt someone to do it.” The killing part was still undecided, but I wasn’t going to tell him that.  
“Can you….I mean, Percy. You’re tough and all, but….can you make yourself do that?”  
“I have to.”  
“I know. I guess.” He shifted, tapping his feet. “When are you meeting Luke?”  
“As soon as it gets dark.” I glanced up again, scanning the courtyard. Most kids were getting ready to go back into class. I wasn’t sure if I could sit still for another hour. _Come on, Luke, do me a solid. Give me an excuse to skip._ “Which, from the look of these clouds, will be soon.”  
“How are you doing?” I read the subtext he knew my pride too well to say out loud: _are you scared?_  
“I think….” I hesitated. “I’m gonna be okay.” I slung an arm around his shoulders. He was almost skinnier than me, chilly from the wind. I scooted closer. “I missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
Across the courtyard, Matt Sloan caught my eye and mimed something that anybody else would have got sent to the principal’s office for. The actual act in a schoolyard would have got you arrested. Not that I knew anything about that.  
I gave him the best glare I had. To his credit, he only flinched a little. “Someone needs to put that guy out of his misery.”  
Grover laughed nervously. “More like our misery.”  
“I could always go show him my fangs and see if he freaks out.”  
He leaned his head on my shoulders, mossy-soft curls brushing my neck. “Stay.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
He itched at his brace and said, “Are we gonna make out now?”  
I shoved him off me, trying to keep a straight face as he burst into laughter. It failed miserably. A couple heads turned to see where the hyenas were, and lost interest quickly.  
I sat up, recovering, and said, “Seriously, it’s getting late. You want me to take you home? I can get you there in five if you hold on tight enough.”  
His eyes widened. He almost cracked a smile, but shook his head. “No, no. You should stay here. You don’t know when Luke will come.”  
“Mmm. You’re right.”  
“I’ll see you Monday.” He shuffled off the table, getting his balance.  
I eyed his legs. “Be careful.”  
“You too.” His eyes were teak-dark and serious in the dimming light. “I will see you Monday?”  
Maybe. If I’m not dead or covered in blood. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”  
For a moment, he didn’t move. He looked at me one last time, pulled his cane off the table, and set off for the last bus.  
I sucked in a deep breath, letting my head tip back. The wind was picking up. It felt like cold fingers on my scalp. Maybe it was for the best that Grover was leaving. As night got nearer, as I thought about what I would do, I felt the distance between us. The cold fire he would never have. I had accepted being a bloodsucking, ferocious creature of the night, but that didn’t mean my impressionable, nervous best friend had to see it.  
I opened my eyes just in time to see a figure in a long coat moving through the shadows at the buildings opposite us. Just enough light played through the air to glint off his hair.  
Luke raised his head, meeting my eyes across the street.  
Nerves flickered in my stomach. Time to go. I stood, flipping my hood up, and started towards him.


	25. Folie A Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pops pumpkin confetti* HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! I know Monday isn't my usual posting date, but I really wanted to put up a chapter on the 31st like I did last year. I checked, and that was ch6, "Soldier". We've come a long way since then. I won't say it doesn't make me a little emotional. Blood, sweat, and fun ahoy.  
> Warnings: violence, language, sexuality, and brief homophobia.

The clouds shading Manhattan brought night early, like the weather knew our plans and was lending a helping hand. I appreciated it as Luke and I crept along the tops of buildings, cool and safe inside jackets and shadows.  
“Do you see him?” Luke asked quietly.  
“He’ll be below us in just a minute.” I answered, crouching. “He’s late.” I glanced at him, his profile silhouetted against the angry-sea sky. “When are you going to eat?”  
“After.” His teeth flashed in a smile. “I’m less discriminating.”  
“Ha.” I returned my eyes to the streets, the buttery spills marking streetlights. My fingers tapped on the bricks. I couldn’t move from this spot, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t move at all. Complete stillness wasn’t an option, not with nerves jolting through me like vertigo. If I missed my target, our plans would hit a bump, and tonight needed to go smoothly. I needed to do this right.  
Fortunately, I had a feeling that was going to be easy.  
“Stocky?” Luke asked. “Short hair, green jacket?”  
I followed his gaze. The boy sauntered, the pace of the unconcerned, of prey that thought it was at the top of the food chain. My chest tightened. “That’s him.”  
Luke’s hand rested on my back. “Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah.” I took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.” I ran my eyes over the way down once more. Showtime.  
I closed my eyes, inhaled, let the smell of damp asphalt and ozone fill me up. I settled into my body and searched. It wasn’t hard to find the bloodlust now that I knew where it was. Not some outside force clouding my eyes and pushing me around. Inside me.  
It seemed to smile. _I’ve been waiting for you._  
Thunder cracked above us. I shoved off the side of the building and went into freefall.  
My feet struck the fire escape with a clang, and the figure jumped. His eyes tracked up. “What the hell?”  
Hell. He wasn’t so far off.  
I grabbed the railing and swung down. The metal burned against my palm. “Hey.”  
“Who…?”  
I flicked the hood of my jacket down. The residue of the streetlamp would be enough for him to see my face.  
Sloan’s eyes widened. “Jackson? Jesus, what are you doing?”  
I stepped toward him. “You tell me.”  
He stumbled backwards, gulping. He knew. He felt the inhumanity of me. “You are so queer.”  
I kept walking. “Is that so?”  
He was milky pale, veins standing out like irises against snow. So pretty. “You’re fucking crazy.”  
I caught him by the throat, choking off the word. He kicked at my knees. “What?”  
Luke dropped to the pavement opposite us. “Playing with your food?”  
“Not for long.” I let him drop. Before he could say a word, I tugged him into biting range. The side of his throat brushed my nose. Every breath I took was full of his scent-I could taste him on the air. I shuddered. My heart was racing painfully.  
“What are you doing?” he gasped.  
My fangs pushed out with a throb of soreness and pressed on his skin. The silky warmth whited out my mind with pleasure. I didn’t even realize I had bit down until he let out a choked cry. Hot blood slipped over my lips, filled my mouth and set my heart racing. It was even better than I remembered.  
Something slammed into my solar plexus and I staggered back, one arm wrapped around my midsection.  
Sloan was panting, staring at me with wide eyes. It took me a minute to absorb that he’d hit me. Not that he hadn’t ever done that before. I just hadn’t expected it to hurt so much now.  
My upper lip curled into a snarl.  
He didn’t have time to run. I was on him in a flash, and this time, I would get a good grip first. I yanked his spine to my chest, one arm encircling his waist, the other clamped over his mouth. Another roll of thunder punctuated my movements. No screaming. That was all I could make myself do with the salty-sweet smell of his blood driving me crazy.  
My fangs dug into the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder, and I nearly groaned. I knew what Luke had meant by this being natural, that first time I hunted. It felt like coming home.  
Luke’s eyes were on me from across the alley, intense with primal excitement. The sky cracked and rain started to drizzle down, marking his clothes in bits and pieces. “Keep going.”  
I wanted to bury my head in his throat, but I couldn’t take my eyes off Luke. The way he looked at me was almost as good as the blood. My breath came fast. The skin under my mouth was slippery, heady with the first drops of rain, salt and silk. Sloan was going limp in my arms, but I held him up. Fuck needing this. I wanted this.  
And I wanted Luke to watch.  
His chest rose and fell quickly as I slid my mouth up Sloan’s neck, felt an artery pulse under my lips. The give of his skin against my teeth made me feel like I could do anything.  
Luke leaned forward, wearing a snarl to match mine. His eyes urged me on, one with the desperate drum in my blood.  
I bore down on his throat and felt veins burst against my lips. The heat was filling me up, making me tremble. I lost my grip on Sloan and rode him to the ground. Every pulse of wetness on my tongue was worth the gravel digging into my palms. I barely felt it. I was hot all over, so fucking alive.  
Slowly, I came back to myself, on all fours hovering over him, breathing hard. Blood dripped off my lips and chin. I staggered to my feet and wiped my mouth on my hand. It didn’t work so well; my fingers were already slick with blood.  
Luke was staring, and his gaze consumed me. “You are incredible.” He breathed.  
“I feel incredible.” I felt like I’d always heard people describe being drunk. Not terrified or lost, but high and golden and invincible. My whole body tingled.  
“Look at you.” His eyes dragged up and down me, tracing the places where blood and rain and sweat made my clothes a pleasantry at best. “My little protege, all grown up.”  
“Tying his own shoelaces, killing his own boys.”  
Luke smiled, and this time the teeth that gleamed were long and sharp and pearly-hard. “God.” He shook his head and took my hand, pulling me closer. “Percy….” He trailed off. I wasn’t sure if he’d had a plan for what to say in the first place. He just kept looking at me in a way that made me feel naked more than wet clothes ever could. Like he was touching me without raising a hand.  
I averted my eyes, heat rising to my cheeks. “I’m really not.” I wasn’t sure what I was not, but I had to say something.  
“But you are.” He said softly.  
“You might be a little biased.”  
He blinked, startled. His jaw tensed. “Oh. So you’re finally getting there.”  
I stared at our intertwined hands. “I think so.”  
He stepped a little closer. I could see the raindrops sparkling like crystals in his hair. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”  
I didn’t say anything. The string inside me tightened, twisting my gut. This was the real gamble of the evening. Right or wrong, we would never be the same.  
Luke lifted my hand and, leaning forward, sucked ever so lightly on the tip of my index finger, then my middle. His eyelids fluttered closed. My stomach tensed. His tongue flicked over the hypersensitive print, making me feel every grain, and the heat in the pit of my gut flared. He opened his eyes and, keeping them locked with mine, took both my fingers knuckle-deep. All that existed in the world was the velvet heat of his mouth and my own ragged breathing.  
His eyes were dark and intent, pupils blown out in an eclipse. He grasped my wrist and pulled my fingers out with an filthy-wet pop.  
I was trembling all over. For a moment, neither of us moved.  
My hand hovered at his jaw. I took one unsteady step forward and leaned in, just a brush across his lips.  
For a horrible second, he was still. A shiver went through him, and his hands laced into my hair, pulling me closer.  
I arched into him, deepening the kiss. I needed more of him like I needed water, air, blood. Every moment in these past weeks I’d wanted him and decided it was stupid floated through my mind. What kind of foolishness? Love and war went hand-in-hand for a reason.  
His tongue brushed my lower lip and I moaned against his mouth before I could stop myself.  
Luke snarled and yanked down the zipper to my jacket. Then his hands were under my shirt, so warm against my rain-chilled skin. I clawed at his back and hips, wanting him as close as I could get him.  
This was another fight, both of us slashing at physics. It was as though I thought if I touched him enough, if he tasted enough of my mouth, we would fuse together, and neither of us would ever have to be alone again.  
I didn’t realize I was saying his name until he pushed me against the wall and murmured into my throat, “You gotta be quiet or the cops will find us.”  
“Make me.”  
Luke stared. His eyes flitted over my face, trying to decide how serious I was.  
I hooked my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him between my legs. I was still caught in a wide stance like I was going to punch someone. His lips were soft, not right against the brick under my back, the needle fangs under my tongue.  
His hands slid down my thighs, and I bit back a whimper. “Tease.” I hissed.  
Luke smirked and laced my legs around his hips. It was just as well-the soft grunt he let out lifting me made my knees too weak to stand. I kissed him hard, until there was no body behind us, no supernatural hitman ahead of us, just this. Just Luke.


	26. Bigger Than God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence and aggressive language.

We approached Bacchanalia a few hours lately, both of us freshly fed and readjusting our clothes. The building was still low, but it seemed to loom as we got closer. I couldn’t help scanning the roof. Still damp and shining from the rain but no large, suspicious figures with glowing eyes. Nothing.  
“He’s going to try and get into our heads.” Luke murmured.   
“I know, I know. Focus.” I took a deep breath. “Piece of cake.”  
I tried the door. Open. Great. It would probably close behind us without help too.   
Apparently it was an off night for Bacchanalia. The club transformed when it was empty. It reminded me of the warehouses we’d found my mother in, open in a skeletal, scooped-out way. The air was thick with the smell of metal and alcohol. There was no trace of the wild, intoxicating place Agave’s magic made it.  
“Roof?” I mouthed to Luke. He nodded and motioned for me to follow.  
We went up a twisting staircase, passing two more levels of the club. The first one looked over the dance floor like a balcony, walls rimed with glitter. The second one was a dim pink labyrinth of curtains and cushions, a more intimate version of the entrance. It smelled like grapes and sweat. VIP room, maybe?  
The final staircase opened right into the wind. I stepped out fully and remembered with a nauseating flip in my stomach that the roof curved slightly. Just enough that I would have to watch myself.  
“Right on time.” that deep voice said from behind us. He was vicious even at rest, a tiger lounging in the shade.   
_You’re not the only one who can be a monster_ , I thought. “We weren’t busy tonight.” I said, turning slowly. Luke was right. I had to be detached, aloof, unflappable. God knows I’m great at that.  
Ares was smirking. He flicked the butt of a cigarette over the edge. The orange embers left streaks in my eyes. “You’re a terrible liar. I can smell him all over you. Agave was right, wasn’t she, Castellan? You aren’t good for anything but fucking lonely boys.”  
Luke’s hands curled into fists. “Try me.”   
Something crimson glimmered behind Ares’ shades. Classic asshole move, sunglasses at night. Who did he think he was, Kiefer Sutherland? “I’d love to, but my fight here is with the kid.”  
Luke tensed. Uh-oh. “What?”  
“He called me out.” Ares shrugged. “He gets to pay.”  
That’s the way the sword topples, I guess.  
“You are not hurting him.” Luke was saying. His voice was quiet but vicious, simmering poison. “I won’t let you.”  
“Luke,” I warned. “I can do this.”   
Neither of them was listening. “Yeah, you are, actually.” Ares said. “Better yet-you get to watch.”  
I didn’t see Luke move. I barely saw Ares move. The memory burned into my mind was Luke flying, immobilized in midair for a split second, before falling out of my sight.   
My heart stopped. I slid down the roof and grabbed the edge. Where was he? That couldn’t have killed him. Couldn’t have. I scanned the street below us until I noticed a lump of dark cloth stir. Moonlight glinted off his hair.  
“He’ll live.” Ares said behind me. “Can’t say the same for you.”  
I was moving before thoughts had time to form. My fist hit him square in the face.   
He staggered back, unharmed.   
I stared for a moment, panting. My knuckles twinged. Shit. Way to go on the unflappable thing.   
That was nothing compared to what I was about to feel.  
The ugly glow from his eyes flared. “Guess you’d like to die the old-fashioned way. That’s all right with me.”  
He lunged. I ducked, and his beefy arm whistled over my head. His coat brushed my hair.   
My heart was racing now, my brain going a thousand miles an hour. High ground. Get to the high ground.   
I sprinted up the incline. This was begging for a slip. My legs jerked out from under me, and I hit the roof with a solid _thud_. Dull heat radiated across my skin. It faded when cold rain soaked through my shirt. I was gonna feel that later.  
Ares had one hand around my left ankle. His teeth were bared, a blunt off-white line like a horse’s. Before I could kick him off me, he pushed up and pinned me to the roof. His hands swallowed my wrists. I could feel his breath, smell it. Bitter and medicinal. Maybe he dipped into Agave’s stock.  
I struggled against his grip, but unfortunately, war gods are strong. I wasn’t sure what he would do to me if he kept me here much longer, but I was sure it wasn’t gonna be fun for me.  
That aura I’d heard so much about pressed onto me like a physical force, a red fog pushing down my throat. I swallowed and crushed it to a white-hot blade. I couldn’t out-muscle him. But I could use his muscle, his own rage, against him.   
I bucked under his grip one more time and when he wavered, I shoved with my whole body. We both went over, hitting the roof with a metallic bang that resonated around us. The sound of violence.   
I straddled his waist, getting enough of me up so I had momentum, and slammed my arms down. His hands, still manacled around my wrists, hit the metal with a _crack_.   
He yelled. I scrambled to my feet and made for the top. When I got to it, I turned around to find him already there.   
We circled each other around the center of the roof. The world narrowed to a point ten feet wide. My body vibrated with awareness and energy. Now this was a fight. A challenge. If he wasn’t trying to kill me, it might be fun.  
The glasses kept me from seeing his eyes, but his body was tensed forward, ready for any opportunity to strike. Not much in the way of defense. He must have figured he didn’t need it.  
I moved infinitesimally closer with every step, pulling our perimeter smaller and smaller. He was nine feet away. Eight. Seven.  
I pushed the trembling in my bones out, hard, and streaked at him. I caught him in an embrace like I was going in for a kiss. His confused grunt told me just enough. I sank my teeth into his shoulder.  
Time slowed, almost shut down. The blood hissing over my teeth was an electric shock, firecrackers on my tongue. I’m sure there was a flavor, but all I could taste was power.   
“How dare you?” Ares’ voice speared into my eardrums. Time snapped back into place.   
We whirled, and he shoved me. My stomach rose, feeling the gravity change before the rest of me. I grabbed the lapel of his coat.   
We tumbled down the roof together. The world flipped over and over until the only orientation I had was a pulsing thought: _the roof, the roof, the roof_. I flung my arms out.   
The edge scraped against my fingers. I clung to it, wincing as it dug into my skin with a sting.  
Ares’ boots stepped into my frame of vision. “Do you know how you kill a vampire?”   
I looked up, trying to summon a sarcastic comment. Truth was, I didn’t. Luke never told me.  
He crouched, elbows on his knees. “You gotta destroy its heart. Lots of ways you can do that-knives, crowbars, even those wooden stakes that went out of style years ago.” He grinned, displaying large, yellowed teeth. “I think I’m gonna do you the old-fashioned way. It’ll just be more fun if I get to feel the bones splinter. And how many people get the opportunity to see their own heart? It won’t be for long, but hey.” He stood and cracked his knuckles. “You wanna get back up here or should I do it for you?”  
My heart raced, as if realizing it might not have much time to do so. _He’s just trying to scare you_ , I told myself.   
_He’s succeeding_ , I replied.  
Somewhere below me, I heard Luke cursing up a storm. He couldn’t have been more than a few yards from me, but it felt like miles. He sounded so scared.  
My nails dug into the leaves sitting in the gutter. This trash-talking asshole had managed to upset Luke in less than a minute. And with what? With me.  
I watched Ares step back as I levered myself up on one arm. I crouched in front of him, breathing hard. He could smack me around. That was fine; I knew how to take it. But I was the one he was fighting here. He would not hurt Luke any more. Fuck that. I’d tear his eyeballs out first.  
Looking down, it was dark except for the glimmer of the roof. Like I was alone.  
But I wasn’t.  
Before me-an angry war god getting angrier with every second I ignored him. Behind me-a boy feeling every hit secondhand. Inside me-something I’d never felt before. Not even in the depths of bloodlust. It didn’t belong here, I knew that in my gut. In the middle of a city, in the middle of a teenage boy shaking with rage and fear. It was old, primordial, and foreign.   
I stood. Ares blinked, staring into my face. “What the-”  
My fists clenched. The sound coming out of my throat wasn’t one I’d ever heard thought I could make-deep and horrifying. A war cry more like a panther’s scream than a human’s.  
Ares flinched. He looked tiny then, an ant I could flick off my arm. Almost too easy.   
He stepped back, pale under all that stubble. “Consider this my resignation.” He said, his voice unsteady. “I’ll be seeing you.”   
“Wait-” I was going to say. Blackness closed in on my vision until I couldn’t see him anymore. My head spun until I had to grab in the dark to keep from losing my feet entirely. I pulled in shallow breath after shallow breathing, waiting for the world to come back.  
When it did, I was on one knee, clutching the grooves of the roof. Somewhere behind me, Luke was yelling my name hoarsely.  
Luke. My heart stumbled. I shoved myself to my feet. I’d never felt so drained. “Luke?”  
“Percy.” His voice lowered, trembling with relief. “Are you okay? I thought he did something to you. That noise-”  
My stomach flipped. “I’m okay.” I said before he could finish. I didn’t want to think about that thing, that whatever-it-was. That could wait til tomorrow. “I’m coming down.”  
I picked my way down the incline and jumped. I made sure my knees were bent this time, and the landing was surprisingly light.   
Luke hit me a second later, yanking me into a hug. I squeezed back until he made a muffled, pained sound.  
I pulled away, running my hands over his sides and cursing mentally. He fell. Of course now wasn’t the time for bear hugs. “What hurts?”  
“I’ll be okay.” He said. His breath hitched, and he pressed a hand to his ribs. It came away wet. “Some things just got jolted out of place. Also, maybe broken.”   
I shook my head and wrapped one arm around his waist again. Neither of us was ever going to stay in good shape for long, were we? I took a deep breath. The night air cleared my exhaustion just enough to keep walking. To make it to the boardinghouse so I could mom him until we both felt better. “Come on. Let’s go home.”


	27. Die As Lovers May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild angst, sexuality.

I was beginning to doze off again when Luke woke up.  
What? It was a long night. Straddling Luke’s desk chair wasn’t the most comfortable position, but I wasn’t about to leave him alone, and sharing the bed seemed presumptuous.  
I ran my eyes over him. He had stirred. I’d seen that, right? One too many sleepless nights and a guy could start doubting himself. I checked my phone. No text alerts or missed calls. “Hey. You awake?”  
After a moment, he yawned and started to sit up, wincing. “Were you watching me sleep?”  
He was strong enough to insult me. A good sign. I guess, in my addled brain, that gave me clearance to shove the chair in and streak across the room.  
I threw my arms around his neck. “It’s called a vigil when the person was in danger.”  
He muttered something about me being in more danger, but he leaned his head on my shoulder anyway. His hair, dried funny from the rain, tickled my neck.  
I shifted and realized I was practically in his lap. Whoops. I scooted backwards, my hands tensed in the sheets. “Um. How’s everything feel?”  
He cracked his neck. “Sore.”  
“So not dying then.”  
“You want to take a look?”  
I stood, circling behind him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Between the rain and the blood last night, it wasn’t in great shape anyway. The impressive road rash had disappeared except for some dried blood and the shadow of a bruise. No visible broken bones. To be fair, I wasn’t sure that meant anything.  
I ran my fingers over his skin, pressed on his ribs. “Anything hurt?”  
“Not much more than usual.” He peered over his shoulder at me. “You done playing doctor?”  
“Ha.” My hand was still resting on his shoulder. I couldn’t seem to move it. “One second.”  
The bathroom probably wasn’t any colder than the bedroom, but it sure felt that way. I took a deep breath. After a long night of alternating between napping and staring at an unconscious Luke until my eyes unfocused, I still didn’t know what I was going to do. Relationships. I’d had them, sure, but I never seemed to get much better at them. Maybe because they’re the one thing in life that makes me into a dirty coward.  
_Come on_ , I thought. _You fought a damn berserker last night and you can’t talk to the guy whose tongue you know intimately? Grow up._  
I grabbed a washcloth out of the shower and soaked it. The cold water rushing over my fingers slowed my heart a little.  
When I returned, Luke was lying back on the bed. He opened one eye to look at me nervously. I held up both hands. “No needles. I just want to clean you up. You look like death.”  
He didn’t comment, just turned to the side so I could reach better. My stomach flipped. Okay. Silent treatment. Could mean…a lot of things.  
I sat down and brushed the cloth over the back of his neck. He shivered, stiffening. “Too cold?”  
“No, it,” his hands flexed on his knees, “it feels good.” His voice was rough in a way that reminded me of the previous night-it sent that same tremble of power through me that tasting blood did.  
We carried on like that for a while, nothing but the susurrus of the cloth moving over his back, his neck, his sides, and the stutter of his breathing. Between the quiet and the duskiness of the room, it felt like a sort of meditation.  
Eventually, I broke the trance and circled around again to get the marks on his chest. The last dregs of daylight filtering through the window made the droplets clinging to him glitter. I had to blink to refocus my eyes.  
He was staring firmly at the wall behind me. I pressed the washcloth to a bruise. He swallowed.  
Two could play at that game. Even if I wasn’t sure why he was playing. “So. About last night.”  
He stiffened. “Yeah?”  
I kept my eyes on my own hands. “I was thinking about our deal. You helped me get my mom back, and I helped get Ares off your back.”  
“You mean your bargain is up.”  
“How businesslike, Mephisto.” I stood, tossing the washcloth between my hands. “Yeah, I guess.”  
He smiled, but his eyes were still cold. “You’re free to go. I almost wish there was a collar I could give you the key to.”  
I snorted. “Can’t help you with that, sadly.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smile drop. He didn’t look angry. Just....lost. It reminded me of him looking at Annabeth walking away.  
Was that why he was so distant? Trying to cut me off before I could do it? My chest felt hollowed-out, a cathedral full of ghosts. I didn’t have to stay anymore. To him, did that mean I was leaving?  
I set the washcloth on the headboard and said in a rush, “You know, you don’t have to look like that.” I swallowed. My mouth was the badlands. “I’m not going.”  
He looked up. “What?”  
“The underground. I’m staying.” I turned around. “As an independent, I mean.” He was still staring. I wondered if I should repeat the whole thing. “I’m not the kind of person who just up and leaves people. Not sure I even could at this point. I may as well help.”  
He mouthed something unintelligible. Laughed. “Not down to be ordered around anymore, are you?”  
I smiled. “I never was great with the authority thing.”  
His expression softened. “Actually....I think you might take to it pretty well.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that. Besides, I was grinning stupidly, and it was making it hard to talk. The way he looked at me was all-consuming. All-consumed. “It’s gonna be hell, isn’t it? Once his cult finds out.”  
Luke sighed. “If Clarisse is any indication, yeah. I think we might have a private little war.” His mouth quirked up. “Good thing I have you. We have you.” He corrected himself.  
My cheeks burned. I definitely didn’t know how to respond to the idea of Luke _having_ me. “At least you don’t have a war god involved anymore.” I toyed with the fraying edge of the washcloth. “Besides, war isn’t all bad.”  
He arched an eyebrow. “The adrenaline is a hell of a high, but the rest I could live without.”  
I smiled. I turned, and ended up in front of him again. He gazed up at me. “War makes you think. Like an interrogator makes you think.” My stomach was flipping like an Olympic gymnast. “It forces you to admit to yourself what you really want.”  
This time, he didn’t bother to hide his nervousness. Or maybe he just couldn’t. “What do you want, Percy?” He whispered.  
My laugh came out a little more strained than I intended it. The evening light set his features aglow; soft mouth, October-sky eyes, golden brows furrowed in a mirror to mine.  
I saw my hand, shaking, smooth them. “Do I have to spell it out?”  
Fingers skidding down his face, I leaned in until I could feel the warmth trembling off him.  
I pulled his jaw forward, and he sank into the kiss with a sigh like he'd wanted it since forever. Since I'd wanted it. Even leaning on my knee, he was too far away.  
I straightened long enough to get my shirt over my head. The cool air hit flushed skin and made me shiver.  
Luke’s eyes tracked up and down me, and there it was again. That murky hunger. I knew what it was now, and it erased the cold completely.  
One hand on his chest, I shoved him lightly to the bed. He reached up toward me. I took his hand and slid down on top of him. I was going to scratch this moment into my memory to stick: sunlight spilling over us, shaky breath against my lips, heart pounding like I’d never been alive before.  
His hands skated over my back, testing the waters above the band of my jeans. For my part, I couldn’t stop touching him, feeling the curves of his waist and shoulders. I trailed kisses down his chest, tasting all the skin I’d been staring at. The bite mark I’d left on his neck lingered, and I couldn’t resist.  
A startled groan slipped out, and his hips bucked, grinding up into mine. I sat back, smirking. So he did have a weak spot.  
His cheeks were flushed. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like _that_.” His hands flexed on my waist. “You’re making me feel like prey.”  
I couldn’t help laughing at that. Luke pulled me back down and muffled it.  
We were dancing again, but this time I didn’t hold back. It seemed to go on forever, me gripping his waist and gasping into his mouth, him kissing me gently and sliding his hands all over me. Those touches woke me up until all I could feel was him. Every motion, every time I moved up to feel his mouth again, it pushed us together, hips rolling like waves. It was teasing us both. I wanted to be closer, wanted to lose myself in him. With every shift of his hips, the aching friction between us built. I ran my fingers under the line of his belt, wondering.  
As if in response, his right hand moved down my inner thigh, pulling out the kind of moan I didn’t know I had in me. He smiled against my mouth.  
Luke broke the kiss to look up at me as he stroked my abdomen. One hand rested on my belt buckle. _Is this okay?_  
My breathing shifted. I unbuckled my belt and helped the both of us out of our jeans.  
The second I was free, Luke pushed me down into the sheets. My head spun at the full weight of his lean body on top of me, nearly naked. A whine slipped through my teeth. Luke looked up, and as his eyes caught mine, I tugged on his free hand and slid it down my shorts.  
His eyes widened. “Percy,”  
I squirmed, desperate for more contact. “I’m sorry.”  
Luke kissed me silent. He was laughing. “You are insane. What are you sorry for?”  
I was going to say something, I swear I was, but his laugh was making my brain go haywire. It was always warm, but now, breathless and huskier than ever...it was hot. Losing myself in him-in his rough warrior’s hands on me, in him murmuring my name with each motion-was the easiest thing. So I just bit his lip and tried to hide a groan.  
I teased my thigh between his legs. He let out a broken moan and ground down on me, eyes hazy.  
Seeing that, seeing him wanting me so badly, it sent me into orbit. I understood then, what he'd meant when he'd called me a panther, called me beautiful when I fought. Between last night and this, Luke’s legs tangled with mine and the throaty moans I couldn't stop, how could I not understand? Pure animal. So beautiful.  
I pressed on his shoulders, and he brushed kisses over my thighs until I gasped, “please”. He held my gaze even as he lowered his mouth. I only managed to keep my eyes on him for a minute before I was arched off my back, gasping.  
He made that feel like a forever too.  
“Mine,” Luke said dreamily into my chest as we lay there, both boneless and buzzing. “My fierce, beautiful boy.”  
A little fire kindled behind my breastbone.  
I cupped his jaw, turning his face up. “‘M yours.”  
He pushed forward, sliding his knee between my legs, and kissed me slowly, lazily. I parted his lips to taste myself on his tongue.  
I pushed on him backwards, rolling him onto the mattress, and just stared for a moment. His face was so open. He looked at me like I was something holy, a sweaty, debased angel. I felt that languid power stir in my gut. “Does that make you mine?” A smile uncoiled on his face. “Say it.”  
“I’m yours.”  
He barely got to finish it before I was shoving him against the headboard. My canines scraped his bottom lip, scored his tongue, slid along his throat until he arched up under me. “Percy,” he gasped.  
“Say it again.” I slid my hand down his abs, between his legs. I wanted to feel this.  
He sucked in a breath, twitching against my grip. “Yours.”  
I ducked, slipping supernatural surety into my fingers to pull off what little he was still wearing. He let out a quiet gasp at the sudden movement.  
I sat back, hands still braced against his abdomen, drinking him in. Stretched out before me, naked and decadent, he looked like one of those old Grecian statues of the pantheon. Except this god was here, alive, and all that bare golden skin was warm. And best of all, mine.  
I caught one of his hands from my hair and held on tight. His fingers went white-knuckled, and it was enough to make me want to scream myself hoarse again. I got to feel that want, taste it like I’d wanted to since I’d bit him. I got to hear it in him groaning out my name like he couldn’t help himself. I got to see it when I sat up, wiping my mouth, and caught him staring like he never wanted to forget the image.  
Not long after, we were tangled up in the dimming light. I was drowsing on his chest, feeling nothing but warm.  
Luke’s voice came, muffled by my hair, “You’ve done this before.”  
My eyes snapped open.  
I sat up. “Some of it.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. I glanced up. He had an eyebrow raised, amused. “What? So my last girlfriend was gay. I’m not totally hopeless.” I wasn’t about to wait for him to pick that one up. “How about you? I mean...that can’t have been your first.”  
It was hard to imagine Luke in any way virginal, especially now, reclining like a prince in his rumpled sheets. The evening light spilled dusty gold all over him, accenting the deep lines of muscle in his shoulders, the sheen of sweat glimmering on his skin.  
He shook his head. “No. It’s been a while.”  
“Who....?”  
“A girl or two I’ve worked with over the years. A guy or two.”  
“Anybody I know?”  
Luke shrugged. “Ethan.”  
A startled laugh slipped out. It wasn’t like I couldn’t see the appeal. It was just odd knowing that somebody who had been around this whole time had slept with Luke. It made me wonder a little what he’d been like, what the context was, if he still wanted Luke. Maybe Luke just fucked all his recruits. I snorted to myself. Who knew, maybe we could live the cliche and have a threesome.  
The conflict must have shown on my face; Luke trailed his fingers along my jaw until I looked up. “Hey. I cared about them. I care about you.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that either. I couldn’t form words out of the emotion swelling, crashing in my throat. Fortunately, there are other ways to communicate with your mouth. We stayed like that until the moon came up. That was when I started having trouble sleeping.  
I wish I could blame it on my screwed-up sleep schedule, but the truth was, I couldn’t stop thinking about the previous night. And not the fun parts.  
It was like I could still feel that thing that had spoken(well, screamed)through me. Not sleeping in the pit of my stomach like bloodlust, but trailing its fingers along the back of my neck. Whispering. _You’ll never make it here. You could have died last night. He can’t help you like I can._  
“Shut up,” I hissed.  
I kicked off the covers and stood, wandering over to the window. The cold helped. If I concentrated on the rough sill under my forearm, the chilly pane against my head, creepy voices seemed very far away. But then again, so did everything else.  
There were bigger, badder things out there than my own bloodlust. I knew that now. It was weirdly reassuring, knowing that you fall low on the scale of monsterdom. But that also meant you fell low on the food chain. And whoever you loved fell with you.  
I’d started this to keep my family safe. If I had to be a monster to maintain that, so be it.  
Something touched my bare back. “Hey.”  
I whirled around, ready to claw at whatever it was.  
Luke’s brow furrowed, pulling on his scar. “Are you okay?”  
I closed my eyes. Breathe. Jesus, Jackson, a few fights, and you get nervy as a rabbit. “Yeah. Yeah, just thinking.”  
“You don’t have to do that tonight.” His fingers brushed down my spine.  
I couldn’t stop a grin. “I should probably go home soon, check on my mom. I told her where I was, but….well, she’s a mom. You know how that is.”  
Luke’s smile flickered. “I don’t, actually.” Before I could ask, he dropped a kiss on my shoulder, hiding his eyes. “I thought you were an independent.”  
I let him work his way up my neck, still smiling. His kissed-raw mouth was ghostly on my skin. “I can’t just stay here all night….”  
“Oh no?” I felt him smirk. “Well, the least you could do is take a shower.”  
“I am kind of filthy.” I admitted. I started for the bathroom. When he let go of me, I said, “Aren’t you coming?”  
For a second, my stomach dropped to the floor like there was a fire. Did that just come out of my mouth?  
Luke’s smirk widened. Standing there in the chiaroscuro of the moon, he really did look evil. It was a great look on him.  
He took my hand and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops lawyer confetti* CONGRATS ON THE SEX


	28. A Blessing And A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual references and mild language.

The walk home gave me time to think about what I wanted to say to my mother. The cold air swirled around me, phantom touches. This wasn’t anything I hadn’t dealt with before, but the excuses were getting old. I had to find some way to use this independent business to see her more often.  
I waved to Stella as I crossed the lobby and headed for the stairs. Despite the, uh, exertion of last night, I didn’t feel tired. Vampire constitution. This deal got a little better every day.  
I let myself in, trying to be quiet. My mom was a morning person, sure, but there’s “morning” and then there’s “ungodly asscrack of dawn”. Being turned into a curly fry under bright light doesn’t leave you too many options. The sun had just been rising when I made it inside.  
There she was, curled up on the couch, a paperback propped up on her knees. The coffee on the table smelled fresh. I smiled. It was like something out of a movie. No-a photograph. Celluloid couldn’t depict something so personal, so stupidly perfect.  
“Hey.” I said softly.  
She started, jolting the book out of her lap, and turned.  
I scrambled forward, not sure what I was going to do to help. “Sorry, sorry.” Emerging from the shadows: cool in the movies, creepy in real life.  
She shook her head, pulling out that smile as warm as homemade cookies. “It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting you back so early.”  
“I can go, if it’s a bad time.” I wasn’t sure if I meant to my room or back the way I came. I glanced around the room, cursing myself for not checking first. “Is Paul here?”  
My mom raised one eyebrow. “No.”  
Yeah. He usually wasn’t. Despite the fact that I was very much old enough to know what adults do when they love each other, Paul seemed to feel it was inappropriate to stay over too much with me around. As much as I appreciated that, it did make me wonder what his plan was if they ever married. I hadn’t asked him. Those were not mental images I was ready for.  
She put the book down with the coffee and patted the couch cushion beside her. As soon as I sat down, she brushed my hair back, looking for bumps and bruises.  
I pushed her hands down, keeping hold of them. “I’m okay, Mom. So is Luke. I just wanted to make sure.”  
She gave me a knowing look, but her shoulders relaxed. “Well. It’s nice that nobody’s dead.”  
I bit my tongue. Yeah....there was a lot about the past few days she just didn’t need to know. I couldn’t scare her like that. She’d gotten kidnapped for me. I wasn’t going to cause more nightmares. “Yeah.” I sighed. “Look, I know you’re still freaked from everything that’s happened, and you have every right to be. But none of this is going to touch you anymore. I promise.”  
She laughed. “Sweetie. That’s not a promise you can keep.” Her face softened. “Something could come crashing in our door right now. You don’t know. But I’ve....I am adjusting to that. Your mom’s tougher than you know.”  
“Oh, I know. Trust me. You’re tougher than everyone I know, and that’s including the bulletproof ones.”  
She shook her head until her bun started to wiggle, still laughing. Then she sobered. “What about you?”  
“I’m….” I stared at our hands. “I’m staying. A foot in the door, at least.”  
Her eyes were calm as an ocean. “Because of Luke?”  
“He’s part of it.” I shifted. “I just-I can’t just leave. Not now. I thought I could, but-”  
“Shh. I understand.” She laid her palm on my cheek. “I know how it feels to have something you need to protect.”  
I swallowed hard. God. I felt about five years old. Back then, I’d thought nobody would ever love me but her. Now I knew what was wrong with that thought. No one would ever love me like her.  
"I'll be okay." I said. I put up my fists in a halfhearted imitation of a fighting stance. "I'm tough." She grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug. It was a little hard to breathe, and I didn't think it was because she was squeezing me too tight. I buried my head in her shoulder. It took some hunching with the inches I had on her. “I love you.” I managed. The fibers of her sweater scratched my cheek. “So much.”  
She stroked my hair. “I know, baby. I know.”  
I sat back, sniffling. Come on, Jackson, pull it together. What kind of monster are you, crying all the time?  
The book on the coffee table caught my eye. I grabbed it. A lot of swirling, velvety pink, and an oiled-up shirtless guy carrying a swooning maiden. “What is this?”  
“Research.” She plucked it out of my hands. I raised one eyebrow. “My creative writing teacher wrote it.”  
“How is it?”  
“Honestly?” She made a face.  
I started laughing. Maybe it was all the stress from the last few days, but it felt like the funniest thing I’d ever seen. Maybe I really was losing it this time.  
She swatted my shoulder. “Be nice.”  
I raised my hands. “I didn’t say anything.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing you’re so tactful, because I have a dinner with her next week, and Paul can’t go with me.”  
I groaned and let my head loll back, listening to her laugh. Some things were just worth it.  
I sat up, took a deep breath and smiled at my mom. For the first time in a while, it wasn’t fake. I felt calmer than I had in months. Now that all the decisions were done, the raging tide inside me had settled to a steady beat.  
Luke was right. Emotions weren’t good or bad. They were just part of you, no more evil than your knees or hands. You could break someone’s nose with the same fingers you touched your best friend with. If the last few nights had shown me anything, it was that my rage and my love could coexist. In fact, they were getting along pretty well so far. They had a lot in common. For one, they came from the same people.  
Mom ruffled my hair. Her eyes were warm. “I’m glad you’re happy.”  
I ducked my head. “I’m glad you’re safe.”  
“I know you’ll want to keep to yourself exactly how happy,” she continued, “but you were gone almost two days. He must be amazing.”  
“ _Mom_!”


	29. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, mild violence and sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put my full longass emotional author's note here, but it was long. As fuck. If you want to read it, it'll be at the bottom. For now, let's spend some time with Luke.

“This is new. He’s never sent a representative to get out of things before. Though I can understand the urge, Mr.….what did you say your surname was?”  
“Castellan,” I supplied, taking a seat. God, no wonder Percy asked me to sub in for him. I didn’t have a whole lot of experience with academia, yeah, but just sitting here was less comfortable than facing a firing squad. Of course, the bullets might bounce off. Hadn't tested that one yet.  
Principal Hawthorne took a seat across from me, folding her hands on the desk like she was about to show me an offer I couldn't refuse. “And you are what to him?”  
I fell into vivid memories of standing under warm water that became unnecessary when Percy came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. The heater had nothing on a pretty boy nuzzling your neck just hours after some of the best sex in your life. Certainly the most memorable. I’d seen him rip people’s throats out both literally and figuratively, but the second he was touching me, it was like I was a priceless piece of art. He was a contradiction in terms. And when he nudged my ear, I could almost feel his eyelashes.  
“He’s my cousin.” I managed.  
Her mouth twisted quizzically. “You don’t look much alike.”  
I laughed my best trust-me-I’m-beautiful laugh. “We get that a lot. My mom married a super aryan guy.”  
Her smile was thin. “Luke, to be perfectly honest, your cousin’s track record is not good. Here or anywhere else.”  
_Runs in the family_ , I thought.  
“While he hasn’t committed any delinquent offenses that we know of,” she continued, “he does have a rather signature talent for blatant disrespect.”  
Something in my stomach tightened. “I’m sure it was for a good cause.”  
“Does his mother have a collection of truancy notices to keep up?” Normally I don’t mind people who laugh at their own jokes, but this woman made me want to throw a punch. It must have shown, because she stopped quickly. I rearranged my face to friendly.  
“All I’m asking is to refrain from immediate expulsion so he can consider his options.”  
She studied me carefully, probably wondering what my stake in the future of a rule-flouting teenager was. I could have given the answer-kinda wanted to, just to see if it would get a rise out of her-but it was neither mortal- nor authority-friendly. Besides, she didn’t seem the type to believe it.  
Finally, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. “I do appreciate your professionalism, Mr. Castellan, but lessons need to be learned. I wouldn’t work in a school if I didn’t believe that.”  
A spiteful part of me got a kick out of the fact that she fully bought into my responsible, respectable young adult charade. That was one definite upside to having secrets. The pathological lying became pretty easy. “There’s really nothing you can do?” I let a little bit of coldness slip into my tone. Pro tip: even adults are not immune to peer pressure. Nobody wanted to feel disappointing.  
Principal Hawthorne sighed. “I can. But if we agree to keep him for the time being, you and his mother both need to impress upon him that there are only so many chances in life.” Her eyes glittered like arctic ice. “To be honest, I’m not sure how such a careless disturber of the peace came from what seems like a fine family.”  
She said it in the just-between-you-and-me tone of adults who liked to talk shit about the kids in their lives. It made my blood boil.  
I could see her watching my eyes harden. “Well, most of us aren’t that disappointed.”  
“Really.” she said vaguely, going a second round on questioning my taste.  
I stood. “I should get going. But thank you for your time and consideration. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”  
I left, my insides churning. This place made me thank gods I didn’t believe in that I’d had so little formal education. No wonder Percy never cared. The administrators clearly didn’t.  
The day wasn’t nearly as overcast as I’d hoped for. I stuck to the shadows and was glad when I hit the narrow alleys I could speed through without worrying about sunburn.  
Before I could get on my way, something grabbed the collar of my coat and jerked, hard.  
“This is for Lord Ares.” somebody said, and a hit landed rock-solid under my ribs.  
All I could think was, _Already?_ I pulled out of their grip easily, but as soon as I whirled to face them, another punch caught me across the face. I hit the pavement, and my spine vibrated. Goddamn it, the sneaky element of surprise was my thing.  
The assailant grabbed my ankles, and I got a good look. A boy, I thought, pale and freckled, with red hair the sun drew out like fire. I struggled to crane my neck, my chest tightening. He was dragging me towards the end of the alley. The sunlight crept up my legs-shins, kneecaps, thighs sinking into it like quicksand.  
I kicked out, and he redoubled his grip, barely shaken. His calm expression was that of an extremist utterly confident in his role. The last face you’d see at a witch hunt before you burned.  
The light slipped into cracks where my shirt had pulled out of the way.  
My heels hit the pavement. I scrambled away unopposed and got to my feet.  
A whirling dervish made of ripped denim tackled the Ares boy right off me and into the sun. One good, hard, shove, and the boy flew back towards me. My savior sprinted over, shoving his limp form against the wall for inspection.  
I grinned. When I was right, I was so right.  
Percy looked up, meeting my eyes, and gave me a crooked smile. “I don’t think this one will be bothering anyone for a while.”  
I leaned against the bricks, giving him a lazy, heavy-lidded smile. “However can I repay you?”  
He flexed his hands, examining the shiny pink burns standing out in streaks against his terra-cotta skin. “Some aloe, maybe?”  
I helped him up, and he held my gaze, shoving me off-balance. I was supposed to be the vamp here. I had plenty of experience hypnotizing people with well-timed looks and touches. I didn’t really have a game plan for being hypnotized.  
Lucky for me, Percy cupped my jaw with his free hand and pulled my mouth down to his, rendering thinking both unnecessary and unlikely.  
I wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer. If this was a relationship, I could get used to it.  
The Ares boy made an irritated noise. I guess he didn’t like people beating him up and then using PDA as a torture technique.  
Percy twisted around, leaving my arms around him. “Shut up.” he said, not unkindly.  
“You’re in a good mood.”  
“Let’s see how long that lasts.” He frowned, stepping away from me to stare down Ares boy. “What are we gonna do with him?”  
I smirked. “You hungry?”  
The look in his eyes was one part incredulity, one part apprehension, one part pure, unadulterated bloodlust. He stepped close enough that only I could hear. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.”  
“I know how you feel about needless killing.” I murmured. “I also know how you feel about people you care for getting hurt.”  
His fingers flexed, wanting to clench into fists. I tried not to smile. My heart actually leapt. The cold anger at radiating off him was for me. He cared that much.  
What? Seeing that fire in him flare because he wanted to protect me....well. It was more than anyone had done for me in a while. Besides, it reminded me of what that principal had said about him. I felt a surge of fierce pride. She could go fuck herself. That fire was the best thing about him.  
“Luke.” He whispered, jolting me back to reality. “I know what to do.” He glanced back, and the boy froze where he was, giving up trying to escape. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll keep him alive.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“Ares’ acolytes want a war? They can have one.” A muscle feathered in his jaw. “They drew first blood, so we get his. We make him an example. And I get breakfast.” He caught me staring. “What?”  
“You’re so hot when you’re vicious.”  
He looked away, a flush spreading across his cheekbones. “So, good plan then?”  
“Very good.” I smiled at the boy, baring my teeth. “Have fun.”  
Percy glanced up, heat creeping into his eyes. “You gonna make me do this all by myself? Or do you just like to watch?”  
My stomach dropped. The memories from the appointment earlier flooded back, along with a few from the night before he fought Ares. I was probably blushing too. He had a point.  
Percy strolled towards the Ares boy, stretching his long, lean legs in a show of careless animal power. A sweet shiver ran through me. I almost wanted to send Ares a thank-you card for getting him punched in the alley near my boardinghouse. I watched his jeans tighten across his thighs as he knelt, watched his mouth work against the line of the boy’s throat, watched the way his eyebrows drew together with the tension of pleasure. All of a sudden I wished the plan wasn’t so sensible, so those fangs could be on my skin.  
They say war makes monsters, or maybe monsters make war. Maybe both. I lean towards neither. Monsters are everywhere. They’re in everyone, and god only knows what will bring them out. Scratch that. Sometimes even gods don’t know. But some people-some of us are lucky enough to be well acquainted with the monster inside us. Some of us recognize it for what it is: power. Passion. A nature that transcends humans.  
Maybe I’m just pretentious. But I’ve thought this through, either way. Some people use their monsters to rule. And those kings and queens-or sometimes, queens and queens or kings and kings-they are a force to be reckoned with.  
Percy extended a hand to me, and I took it, kissing him until I didn’t know whose blood was whose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Here we are. When I thought about how to write this last series of scenes, I never sketched this part out. I sat at my computer for a while trying to think of something eloquent to say about this project, but all I can come up with is a fun fact most of you probably know already: start to finish, this took two full years to write. Which I guess isn't that crazy for something the size of a small novel. Felt like one too. _Sinners_ got its hooks in me like only my original stuff has done before, which was simultaneously awesome and awful. I have always loved Percy like one of my own, but I've never gotten to lean in and touch him quite like this before, and it's immensely gratifying to find out there are people keeping tabs on your fingerprints. So continuing the vein of novelishness, I wanted to thank everyone who read this, be it one chapter or all 29. The first names that pop up in my head are [Rhaps0dy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy), [theoretically](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically/pseuds/theoretically), W, and BlahBlahBleh, along with [Katie](https://lilyslunas.tumblr.com), [Alex](https://homosocials.tumblr.com), and [Birdie](https://dauntlessdiva.tumblr.com), who elected to prove their friendship via a distinct reading-screaming schedule. And most of all, [Taylor](https://hamiltonwaswearinghisglasses.tumblr.com). This fic wouldn't exist without her support, enthusiasm, and eye for editing.


End file.
